


Unloved Soul

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicberry - Freeform, Double Penetration, ErrorXInk, Falling In Love, Haphephobia, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Persons, Multi, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Recovery, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bad brother, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Love is a wonderful feeling between two people. It can be shared between family and loved ones. Red and Sans understand that they love their brothers and each other very much. While on a date, they save a mysterious skeleton who was close to dying. When they find out he can't feel love anymore. What are they suppose to do?





	1. A New Sans?

  Life for Sans perfect! He couldn't ask for anything else. His brother was still training with Undyne and dating the star of the Underground, Metteton. Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and Asgore. Life couldn't get better. Until a rift was cut opened into their world, a skeleton monster named Ink immerged from the whole inviting the brothers to a party. They'd agreed and met different versions of themselves. They were all very interesting in their own way, but only one caught Sans' eye. A large skeleton, handsome, dangerous, and funny guy named Red.  
  Their first meeting was strange, but once they started got going with jokes they couldn't stop. They exchanged numbers and talked more after the party. Sans gather many of the other version contact information, but he only talked to Red. They talked all day and all night for weeks until Red decided to ask him out. He gladly said yes.  
  It has been almost two years and a half since they started dating. Sans was packing a picnic basket with mostly hotdogs, ketchup, and mustard. He still doesn't understand why Red, like mustard. Ketchup is way better!  
  "Brother!" Papyrus called.  
  "Yeah, bro?"  
  "I'm leaving. Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  "You ask me every time, bro. I'll be fine." Papyrus moved to live with Metteton three months ago. Sans was sad due to it, but Papyrus did visit from time to time to check on him. Papyrus smiled and gave his brother a quick hug and left. Sans continued his packing for his date.  
  He gathered his stuffed and left the house, teleported into Waterfall to meet up with Red. He saw Red setting up the blanket and plates, Sans smiled at the love and snuck behind him.  
  "Hi Sans," Red said without turning around. Sans frowned at being caught.  
  "How'd you know?" He said as he sat down next to Red.  
  "Lucky guess, Sweetheart." Red relyed as he kissed his lover's cheek. "So what did you bring?"  
  "I brought the usually. Hotdogs, ketchup for me, and that nasty abomination you call food." Sans said.  
  "That abomination is called mustard. It's way better than you sweet hatred of horror. How'd did you **mustard** up the courage to drink that!" Sans laughed at Red's comeback.  
  "Your puns are amazing, but you'll have to **ketchup** to reach my level!" They laugh at each other's puns.  
  The night continued filled with laughter and jokes. It was the perfect date for the two skeletons. They laid down snuggling close to each other, trying to sleep, but for once they couldn't. They wanted to talk more to the other about anything.  
  "Oh did you hear?" Sans asked breaking the silents.  
  "About what?" Red asked cracking opened his eyes.  
  "Lust and Horror got to together."  
  "Really? I never thought those two would be together. With Horror being a cannibal and Lust being-"  
  "Lust," Sans said finishing his sentence.  
  "Yeah. Any more odd couples you wanna tell me about?" Sans thought for a moment for something to pop in his head.  
  "Well, Cross and Dream."  
  "Took him long enough. Dream kept **Cross** -ing in mind."  
  "Heh. Error and Ink."  
  "I **Ink** that's a good pair."  
  "Death and Geno."  
  "He's going to be the **Death** of Geno."  
  "And Razz and Dust."  
  "Well, Du-Wait! Razz and Dust?" Red said with a shocked tone.  
  "Yeah. Lust told me they got together weeks ago. They both meet SwapFell. Someone was trying to pick a fight with Razz and Dust, well, dusted them. They talked, sorta, and Dust has been visiting him since."  
  "I knew he had a soft spot," Red said with a grin.  
  "Don't go teasing him about! I don't wanna break up a fight between you two." Sans said placing his head on Red's chest.  
  "I won't, promise," Red said kissing Sans' head.  
  "You know don't make promises." Sans scolded. Red turned to his side and held Sans close.  
  "I know, but for you, I'll make a billion promises." Sans blushed at Red's words. Hearing him say that made Sans so happy. He pulled Red close enough for their lips to touch. They stayed like that for a minute until Sans felt Red's tongue asking for entrance. Sans allowed it and his twisted together with Red's. He pulled Red closer to deepen the kiss as much as possible. They pulled away for air, their breathing was hot and both their faces were flushed. They leaned in for another, but a loud splash was heard.  
  "What was that?" Sans asked sitting up.  
  "Maybe someone decided to go swimming," Red replied by lifting himself up with his elbows. Sans tried to see if anyone was in the water, but he couldn't. He got up to get a closer look, he reaches the edge of the river. What could have made that splash?  
  "Do you see anything?" Red said walking to his side. Sans shook his head. "Maybe someone threw a rock in to scare us?"  
  "Maybe." Sans started to walk back to the blanket until he heard another splash. He turned around and saw Red in the river trying to fish something out, mainly someone! Sans ran to help as Red brought the person over. "Are they okay?" Sans asked as he pulled them up on the grass.  
  "I don't know!" Sans placed his head on their chest listening for a beat. He took a relieved sigh once he heard their soul.  
  "They're fine. Just unconscious." He said. Sans got a look at the monster. It was another Sans, but smaller. He wore a gray shirt, a blue bandana tied into a bow, sweatpants, and sneakers. Sans met almost everyone in the multiverse, but he's never seen him before. "Let's get him to my house!"  
Red nodded as took off his jacket and placed it on the unconscious skeleton. He picked him up and held him close trying to keep him warm. Sans gather all their belongings, he grabbed Red's arm and teleported to Papyrus' room. Red set him on the bed and took off his shoes. They started taking off the wet clothing from him catching a cold.  
  "What the hell?" The skeleton's body was covered in scars. Some were old and others were fresh. He also had a few broken ribs bandage up, but not well treated.  
  "Get the first aid!" Red ordered. Sans teleported to the bathroom and grabbed the medkit. He returned to Red removing the old bandages.  
  "Here." Sans handed to equipment need for the skeleton's wounds. It took longer than needed since there were more injuries, especially on his pelvis. It made them both sick. Sans grabbed one of his shirts and with Red's help clothed the skeleton gently. They covered him up in multiple blankets and went downstairs.  
  "What do you think happened to him?" Sans asked.  
  "I'm not sure. I've seen monsters with battle scars, but that...that wasn't from a fight. More like he was tortured and beaten until he was at the edge of dusting." Sans' eyes widen. Who could do something to someone so innocent?  
  "Nobody disserves that." Sans lowered his head in disgust. He tightens his fist. He was so upset and mad! He could just-!  
  "Sans!" He snapped his head up to look at Red. Red pulled him close and rubbed his back. "I know you're upset and I am too, but we did the best we could for him! All we can do is wait for him to wake up. I'll call Ink and Error tomorrow and see if they know him. How about we watch a comedy and sci-fi movie. Maybe some popcorn covered in mustard." Sans laughed at Red attempt to cheer him up. He did know how to get his mind off of a hard day. "There's that beautiful smile."  
The rest of the night was quiet, but their minds kept wondering to the skeleton in Papyrus' room. They tried to ignore it, but it was hard to forget what they've seen.  
  After the movie, Red went home and he told Sans he'll call Ink and Error once he got home. Sans checked on the skeleton, who was still asleep and who could blame him; he must have been through a lot. He took a shower and went to bed, replaying the events of today over in his head.   
  "Damn it. Why couldn't today be normal?" He groaned and sleep took over.


	2. Meeting Blue

_"Warm. Why? Why do I feel warm? Am I dreaming? I must be because I never felt warm before?"_ Two dull blue eyes opened to take in their new surroundings. He tried to sit up, but his whole body was screaming. He gave out a little whimper as he tried harder, but he gave up and laid back down. He turned his head to face the clock an on the dresser. 3:46. How long has he been sleeping?   
  Suddenly, fear rushed over him! His breathing became rugged at the rush of memories. He sat up as fast as he could ignoring his body's cries. He didn't care if he was in pain and he didn't care about himself. He just needed to get home. He got out of bed and held himself up by lending on items around the room. He made it out the door and tumbled to the rails.  
  There were noises coming from the kitchen, they got louder as he made his way to the stairs. He tried not making a sound, but it was in vain as another monster appeared. He didn't care. He needed to get home! He ignored the person's calls and warnings. As he reaches the stairs and tries to go down, but he lost his balance.   
_"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, right?"_ He thought as he awaits his end, but it never came. Instead, a blue hue surrounded him as he floated above the steps. He was gently set down on the soft carpet at the bottom. _"Next time."_  
  "Are you okay?" He looked up to see the monster who helped him. He looked exactly like him, but taller. The skeleton wore a gray shirt and basketball shorts. He stood there waiting for an answer. "That was a close one, huh? I'm Sans." He asked another question, but no answer. "You really shouldn't be standing up in your state," Sans reached out towards him, but he backed away. He reaches out again but stopped. The awoken skeleton looks like he was about to have a panic attack.   
  He used blue magic to lift the little skeleton up and into the kitchen. He sat him down gently and placed a hot plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Have woken up himself, breakfast should be a good start.   
  "Eat up, you must be hungry," Sans said.   
  The little skeleton picked up a piece of bacon but was having trouble getting it to his mouth. Sans tried to help, but as soon as the little skeleton saw this; he drops the bacon and fell out of his seat.  
  "Calm down, buddy. I'm just-"  
  "P-Please." The little skeleton begged. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated it over and over as he broke into tears and curled up into a ball. Sans knew what was happening and had to act fast. He pulled out his phone and play soft music to hopefully calm him down. He knelt down and placed the phone close enough to the little skeleton and backed away.  
  The music seems to be working, but gradually. He stopped crying, unfortunately, the shivering continued. Sans grabbed a tissue from a cabinet and used his magic to give it to the little skeleton.   
  "Here. wipe your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you." Sans assured. The skeleton didn't move at first, but shakily reached for it and wiped his eyes. Sans waited for him to relax more before helping him eat. Seeing him like this filled Sans with sadness. He waited patiently on the floor for permission to help in any way, but nothing. A growl was heard, it wasn't intimidating more like a growl of hunger.   
Sans leaned to the side to see the skeleton covering up his stomach. As if he was embarrassed or scared of the other finding out. In another time it would have been cute, but the more he thought of it. It looked like he was starved his whole life.  
  "I'm going to place you in the chair, so you can eat. I'll only use magic, okay?" Sans said. No response. He covered the fragile skeleton in magic and moved him in his seat. Sans got up as well to get the skeleton some water. He placed the cup on the side and sat down across from him. He used his magic to feed the skeleton.   
  "Say, 'Ah'!" He said while gesturing to the others mouth to open. The skeleton shook a little but opened up to eat the eggs. As he chews his food, he opens his mouth for the next serving. He makes noises asking Sans for more. "Okay, okay."  
  He scopes more eggs onto the fork and feeds the little one. This continued until the plate was cleaned, the small skeleton looked saddened by the empty plate.   
_"Should I ask for more? He wouldn't give any even if I asked."_   
  "Do you want more?" Sans asked. The skeletons eyes moved to look at Sans, a small blush form as he nodded. Sans smiled as he grabbed the plate with magic and got more food. Ink and Error were coming over soon, so Sans made plenty of food just in case they were hungry.   
The feeding of the small one continued until a knock was heard. Sans raised from his chair to answer it. The opened the door to see Ink, Error, and Red.   
  "Hey, guys." Sans greeted as he moved to the side to let them in. Red entered first giving Sans a quick kiss, followed by the other two.  
  "So, who's the mysterious Sans you found? I'm a little curious." Said Ink excitedly. Sans was a little shocked about Ink attitude about the situation.  
  "Didn't you tell him the whole story?" He whispered to Red, but he shook his head.  
  "I only got, 'Hey! we found a new Sans,' and he started asking questions and I couldn't answer cause he hung up. This morning they came over and dragged me out of my house!" Red whispered back.   
  "So where is the new abomination?" Error asked.  
  "Be nice, Error." Ink scolded. Error growled at Ink. He countered it by giving Error a kiss on the cheek. It made Error blush and Ink giggled in the victory. "So, where is he?" He asked.  
Sans lead them to the kitchen to see the small skeleton staring at an empty plate again. the skeleton turned to see the group and began to panic.  
  "Shh. Hey, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you. They're my friends. You want more food?" Sans assured and the small one nodded. Ink and Error moved to get a better look at the mysterious skeleton, but their eyes widen in shock.  
  "W-Where did you find him?" Error asked.  
  "In Waterfall, yesterday, do you guys know him?" Sans asked putting more food on the plate.  
  "Let's go sit down, first. It's a long story." Ink said moving to the living room. Sans continued to him feed him with magic as they talked.  
  "So you guys know him?" Red asked.  
  "Sorta." Ink started, "His name is Blue from UnderSwap. He disappeared years ago." They were shocked!  
  "We search all the multiverse for him. We used the first meeting of Sans' and Papyrus to interrogate his brother. He was put into a depression due to his brother missing. He even went to report him missing to the guard, but they soon gave up and reporting him dead." Error explained.   
  "Is he okay?" Ink asked worried about Blue. Red and Sans didn't rush to answer as they thought of ways to tell him.   
  "He-He has serval scars and bruises on his body. Mostly his pelvis." Red said.  
  "And he also has Haphephobia," Sans added. Ink's eyes widen as tears fell down his face, he trembled. Error held him close and Ink screamed into his chest, muffling his cries as best as he could.   
It took a while to calm Ink down, but nobody could blame him. Sans check on Blue along with Red, so they could get an acquainted with each other. Blue didn't react all that much just wanting more food. Red took over feeding Blue while Sans took a break. Blue didn't eat at first since it was someone, but after a while, his soon began to eat.  
  "You okay, Inky?" Error asked.  
  "No, I'm not okay! I should have been there to protect him! He was my friend. He-" Error lifting his head up with his hands.  
  "I know he was my friend too. We'll help him as best was he can but for now, we just gotta figure out what happened to him." Error said placing his forehead on Ink's.  
  "Okay, I love Error." He pulled Ink in for a kiss.  
  "Love you too." They stayed like that for a minute until Sans walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed them both a cup and sat down next to Ink.  
  "I would offer you guys food, but Blue ate it all." Ink smiled at the thought of Blue eating as he sipped on the coffee. "So, how do you guys know Blue?" He asked.  
  "I met Blue at his station in Snowdin. We've become the best of friends in such a short time. He introduced me to Stretch and we'd hang out until I left." Ink said.  
  "I met Blue when I kidnapped him from UnderSwap. He was upset at first, but we got along. Until Ink came and saved him."   
  "You've shouldn't have taken him!" Ink scolded.  
  "It didn't matter any!"   
  "What do you mean, 'It didn't matter'?" Sans asked.  
  "UnderSwap is still having resets. Even after he disappeared, each time we met Blue he forgets us once the run is finished." Ink explained.  
Sans was shocked. It must have been hard for them to have a friend forget them. Error and Ink soon left, deciding to leave Blue at Sans house along with Red. Red told his brother he was staying with Sans for awhile. They moved Blue into the living room to watch tv, while they cleaned up the kitchen.  
  "So, what now?" Red asked.  
  "I'm sure. If we keep using our magic to help him around the house it might work, but getting him to talk to us is another problem." Sans replied.  
  "Did he saying anything to you?"  
  "When I tried to help him eat the first time, he panicked and begged me not to hurt him. He really has been through a lot." Sans said. He felt Red hold him from behind.  
  "Don't worry. We're going to find the bastard that did this." Sans moved closer into Red feeling his warmth. Sans hoped what Red said was true, but he hopes that they never met the person that did this. For Blue's sake.


	3. The Great Papyrus and The Terrible Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cool dudes come over for a visit!

**"Well well, such pretty eyes you have!"**  
  Please.  
**"Open up, dollface!"**  
  Stop!  
**"I can make you feel good!"**  
  STOP IT!  
  "Blue? Blue! Wake up, Blue!"  
  Blue's eyes snapped in a panic as he was awakened from a nightmare. He laid his eyes on both Red and Sans, his eyes filled with tears as he screamed. He backed away from them and curled into a ball.  
  "P-Please, no! Stop it. Don't hurt me. I beg of you. Please-" Blue begs and cries. He stops as he hears soft music playing. The music was nice and relaxing. A stuffed bunny with a red hue around it started dancing in front of him. Then a cat and a wolf joined in, it was like they were telling him a story. It was nice.  
  They danced around him, giving him small kisses here and there. He felt calmer and safe, but for some reason, this felt familiar to him. Why? His eyelids became heavy as he let out a yawn. The stuffed toys laid him down and the cover was pulled up. The toys snuggled close to him, get held on to all of them for dear life.  
  Sans and Red took a breath of relief as they hear his soft snores. Sans left his phone on the nightstand with the song on repeat. They quietly walked back to their room and laid on the bed.  
  "Agh!" Red groaned. "That was the third nightmare tonight!"  
  "Hush!" Sans shushed him quietly, "You'll wake up Blue! Just be happy we found a way to calm him down." It's been two days since the meeting with Ink and Error, things have been getting chaotic around the house. There are a lot of things that set Blue off. Like sharp objects, so they try to make should be careful with them around Blue.  
  They had to find certain things Blue likes to keep him calm and that doesn't have any physical contact. So far, drawing and watching TV is a started, but even stuff on TV can set Blue off sometimes.  
  "Maybe we should get him a music box or something to keep him calm at night!"  
  "Well, I think the stuffed animals I got helped." Red smile and pulled Sans close.  
  "You're doing a great job," Red said yawning and falling asleep.  
  "You too, Red."

  
**KNOCK**

  
**KNOCK**

  
  Red groaned as a loud knocking sound throughout the house. He slowly got up and teleported downstairs. He went to the door and opened it to see Papyrus and Edge.  
  "Good Morning, Red!" Papyrus greeted in his cheery voice. Red immediately shushed him. He looked up at Blue's room to see the door is closed. He took a breath of relief to see Blue wasn't woken up. It was still early, well, for them it was.  
  "Are you going to invite us in or are you just going to stand there like shit?" Edge said.  
  "Well. fuck you too Boss!"  
  "Both of you, watch your language!" Papyrus scolded. Red stepped aside to let them in. "I am guessing my brother is still asleep."  
  "Yeah, we had a long night," Red said yawning.  
  "Please don't tell us about your discussing activities." Edge said in disgust.  
  "I didn't mean that, pervert! We have a new guest and-"  
  "A guest!" Papyrus exclaimed, Red tried to quite him, but he rushed into the kitchen. "A guest must have a feast fit for a king and I, The Great Papyrus will cook." Before Papyrus could grab for a pot, Red stopped him.  
  "That's nice and all, but their sleeping along with Sans, so can you please-"  
  "Morning everybody." They both turned to see Sans and long with Blue floating about a foot away from him. "Morning Papy-"  
  "SANS! WHY ARE YOU USING BLUE MAGIC ON YOUR GUEST! THAT IS RUDE!" Papyrus yelled.  
  "I agree. I expect this from my brother, but not from you!" Edge joined in. They started yelling at Sans while he tried to explain. All the yelling made Blue shake.  
  "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to Red. He uses his magic to put Blue in a chair and give him cereal. He also moved everyone to the living room while feeding Blue. "Sit here and eat we'll be back." He told Blue as he walked out.  
  "WHAT IS THE-"  
  "Shut your mouth for seconds, Boss and let us explain!" Red ordered. Sans and Red explain what happened over the past few days. Both Papyrus and Edge were shocked and disgusted.  
  "And I thought we've heard it all, but this really takes the cake." Edge said in disgust.  
  "Poor Blue. Shouldn't we call his brother and tell him Blue's alive? Maybe seeing him would help him." Papyrus suggested.  
  "We could ask Ink to get in contact with him, but he said he was in depression because of Blue's sudden death," Red said. They both made good points. If they call Bue's brother than Blue should feel better and tell them what happened If he'll come. Ink told him his depression was very serious that he committed suicide a few times, but what about Blue. How would he react to his brother? An idea popped in Sans' head that might hopefully help.  
  "I have an idea," Sans said stopping their conversation "We'll invite Blue's brother...um...what's his name anyway? Honey? Carrot?"  
  "I thought it was Slim," Red said.  
  "No that's SwapFell! Razz's brother." Papyrus said.  
  "You idiots, it's Stretch!" Edge said pissed off at the side conversation.  
  "How do you know?" Red asked.  
  "It's none of your business, continue Sans."  
  "Okay. SO! We invite Stretch and give Blue to his, but before that, we have to make Blue more comfortable around him and us."  
  "How?" Papyrus asked.  
  "We just need a look-alike to be friends with Blue, so when his brother arrives Blue won't panic. I think Papyrus will be perfect!" They thought on Sans' plan and it just might work. If Blue is more comfortable with Papyrus he should be more comfortable with his brother in the future!  
  "It could work!" Edge said.  
  "And I, The Great Papyrus, am honored to befriend the little Blue." Papyrus got up and entered the kitchen with everyone following him. Blue was staring at an empty bowl but turned to the group during entry. He scooted away a little, but Red and Sans assured him that they weren't going to hurt him.  
  "Blue this is my brother, Papyrus." Sans' introduced.  
  "This my brother, Edge." Red also introduced. They both greeted Blue and sat on the other end of the table. It was dead silent, nobody said a word, not even Papyrus. Blue just kept staring at the bowl and nothing else. His dull blue eyes staring at it like he was trying to memorize it. Both Red and Sans noticed and wanted to feed him, but they need to let their brothers interact with him.  
  The silence was broken by a loud growl. They all stared at Blue as he blushed and slide into his chair.  
  "Oh my! I am sorry for not realizing you were hungry!" Papyrus exclaimed. As he reached for the bowl but Sans grabbed his hand before he could. He looked at Blue and saw he didn't notice.  
  "Use your magic. It'll make things easier." Papyrus did what he was told and used his magic to refill the bowl. Sans and Red both instructed what to do, Edge paid close attention to their works and also started a conversation. It was a simple one, but it lightens up the mood in the area. Blue's bowl was once again empty, Papyrus was about to refill it once more, but Edge stopped him.  
  "Let me try." Papyrus nodded and let Edge have a turn. Blue didn't react at first but soon ate. As the conversation progress, somehow it leads to comparing Blue to a pet.  
  "Edge that's a bit rude! He's not an animal he's a person!" Papyrus argued.  
  "I didn't say he was a pet! He reminds me of a pet! Like a dog or a cat!" Edge argued back trying to focus on his main task.  
  "That not a **purr** -fect comparison!" Sans said with a large grin. Red laughed at the pun.  
  "SANS!" Papyrus scolded.  
  "Papyrus calm down. If you don't you give Blue a **ruff** time!" Red said. Edge glared at his brother. He was about to scold him until a soft giggle interrupted was heard. They turned to Blue to see his cheeks puffed up, but he was trying not to laugh. A smile broke up as he laughed at their jokes.  
  Red and Sans continued with their jokes and Papyrus and Edge tried to tolerate them. It made feeding Blue a little harder since he kept coughing them up when we laughed, but it was worth it.  
Papyrus and Edge distracted themselves by make spaghetti for everyone. Red and Sans moved Blue into the living room for TV. One or Metteton's movies was on, this one had Papyrus in it to announce their relationship. It was on all the channels, Sans and Red didn't care for it, but Blue seems to like.  
  Sans and Red were surprised to see the kitchen wasn't set on fire, yet. Once, dinner was ready they called the brothers in to eat. Red carried Blue and sat him down as he took his own seat. Edge passed out the plates while Papyrus grabbed the dinner, but it was spaghetti. It was lasagna!  
  "I thought you were making spaghetti!" Sans asked shockingly at the dish. It smells and looks edible.  
  "Meh Meh heh! You thought wrong, brother!" Papyrus said.  
  "We made lasagna! I found a recipe online and we decide to make it for Blue. It wasn't up to our standards, but we'll fix it next time." Edge said. Know that their brother made something edible was good enough for them, but the thought of them changing the recipe in the future terrified them. They had to make it last!  
Papyrus decided he would feed Blue, lucky was food, in fact, edible for everyone. Both Edge and Papyrus discuss how to make it 'better' while Red and Sans tried to ignore the thought of the improved version.  
  After dinner, Red and Edge cleaned up the dishes while Papyrus and Sans cleared the table. They moved Blue to the couch to finish the movie.  
  "Brother I need to ask you something," Edge whispered. Red looked at him and back at the dishes.  
  "What is it?" he whispered back.  
  "Why aren't Blue's injuries heal properly? I know you've noticed, so don't try and avoid the question." Edge glared at Red. He took a breath and thought of an answer that would satisfy his brother. Edge was right, Blue wasn't healing properly. No matter how much he ate or rested, he wasn't getting better. It's been about three days and he isn't getting better more like he's getting worst.  
  "I think it's because of his soul." Edge eyes widen. Was Blue's condition that bad? "A monster soul is filled with HOPE when a monster has a lack of that than it can affect their magic. To the point, their magic can't function right." He explains.  
  "Did you CHECK him?" Red shook his head. "Why?"  
  "I was planning to CHECK him once he was comfortable around me." Edge could understand that, but his brother was being foolish. Blue needed to be CHECKED now to see what they were dealing with, but he respected his brother's decision. He hoped it was the right one.  
  Once everything was cleaned up, they all bid their farewells. Papyrus gave Sans a hug and Edge did the same, but quicker. As the left, Sans and Red turned to see Blue staring at them, he immediately turned back to the TV.  
  "I think it's time Blue had a bath," Sans said. Red nodded and went to go start the water. He checked the cabinets for body wash and a rag. He squeezed the soap in the tub for bubbles. He checked the temperature and it was warm enough for Blue. Sans enter in with Blue and a towel. He placed him on the ground and handed him the soft towel.  
  "Have fun you two!" Sans said while closing the door. Blue stayed near the door to figure out their intentions. Red stopped the water and turned to Blue.  
  "Put your arm up," Red said. Blue shook at the order, but hesitate put the towel down and lifted his arms. He closed his eyes hoping Red would be gentle. He felt his shirt go up and something soft was wrapped around him quickly. He opened his eyes to see the towel and Red's back turned to him.  
  Blue was relieved, but yet still cautious! Red used his magic to pick him up and removed the towel as he places him in the tub. The water felt warm and nice on Blue's bones. He played with the bubbles and relaxed in the bath. He felt something cold yet slimy on his back! He turned to see a rag with some white slimy covered in a red hue.  
It was odd, but it was nice. The rag scrubbed him all over, including his pelvis. He panicked a little, but Red calmed him down telling him it was okay. He's only been here for a few days, but he felt safe like he knew they weren't going to hurt him, but yet he knew better.  
  Red was done cleaning him, to Blue's dismay, but he was allowed to stay in a little longer. He played with the bubbles and stare at them in wonder. He couldn't remember the last time he had a bath like this. Or did he ever have a bath like this?  
  While Blue was distracted, Red took this time to CHECK him. He quickly pulled out Blue's soul, along with his stats. Red eyes widen at what he was reading.  
**Blue**  
**ATK 1**  
**DEF 1**  
**HP 0.5/1**  
**He is about to dust.**


	4. Gifts

  Blue looked up in terror at Red. His soul was as dull blue like his eyes, but it had a small crack in the middle.  
  "P-Please! G-Give it back! P-Please!" He begs as tears streamed down his face. Red's eye lights were out, he returned the soul and took Blue out of the water and dried him off. He took Blue into his room to get dressed, not speaking a word.  
Blue got into bed and Red tucked him in, he put on the soft music and placed the stuffed animals next to him. Red left the room and leaned on the door.  
  "Red is everything okay?" Sans asked as he walked up the stairs. Red didn't answer, he just looked at the ground and turned to Sans. "What's wrong?" He asked again.  
  "Blue...he's-" Red couldn't finish his sentence.  
  "What's wrong with Blue?"  
  "I CHECKED Blue and he's on the verge of dusting, he's at .5 HP," Red said avoiding eye contact. Sans' eyes widen in horror!  
  "H-How?" He was on the verge of tears at the thought  
of someone like Blue dying.  
  "I think it's his Soul," Red took Sans into their room and explained everything he told Edge. They sat on the bed in silences trying to figure what to do.  
  "What are we going to do?" Sans asked.  
  "I-I don't know, Sans. I really don't, but we're going to help him in any way we can, okay?" Red pulled him for a hug. "Let's talk about it in the morning."  
  "But-"  
  "Babe, his HP isn't going down, but we do have to ACT." Sans nodded, but the worry never stopped even as they slept.  
  Early that morning, Sans woke up to see Red gone, he checked the room, but no Red. He got up and checked on Blue, the music was still playing and so far no nightmares. He checked Blue to make sure that what Red told him wasn't true. Deep down he knew he wasn't.

  
**Blue**  
**ATK 1**  
**DEF 1**  
**HP 0.5/1**  
**He is about to dust.**

  
  Sans wanted to break down right there, but he walked out and closed the door. He went downstairs into the kitchen to see Red with a cup of coffee and a few books. Red noticed Sans and gave a small smile.  
  "You CHECKED him didn't you?" Sans nodded as he grabbed his own cup and sat down. He grabbed one of the books and it was about monster souls. All of them were.  
  "So, what are we going to do?" Sans asked.  
  "Well, what I've learned is that if we don't raise his HP he will dust. The main cause of this would be a lack of love and hope." Red said.  
  "So all we have to do is make feel loved," Sans said having some hope of his own.  
  "Kinda. I called my Alphys and asked her about it. She said we also have to increase his HP at the same time with magic transference." Damn it!  
  Magic transference is simple and can be dangerous when someone strains themselves. In their case, it's not as simple. It's not dangerous since Red and Sans have more magic to give and they only need to heal .5 damage. So the process won't take long. It also requires a physical contract which is easier said than done, but it can be done through the soul.  
  "Can't we use healing magic instead?" Sans asked, but Red shook his head.  
  "I asked and healing magic won't help his wounds or his HP, in fact, it'll make it worst since his soul is giving up."  
  "So his soul is rejecting healing magic," Sans said disappointedly. Red nodded in agreement. Getting close to Blue would set him off. "How should we start?"  
  "I guess we could start small, I guess." They finished their coffee and checked on Blue again before they left. They went their separate ways to get everything ready before Blue woke up.  
A few hours later, Blue woke up to hear the soft music he that calm him so much. His body was still in pain, but he was hungry. We sat up and wobbled to the door leaning on anything he could. He went to Red and Sans' room, he knocked as loud as he could, but they didn't answer. He opened the door and saw they were gone.  
  "This wouldn't be the first," Blue said as he closed the door and wobbled back to his room. He was about to close the door when the front door opened and Red and Sans walked in each carrying some bags. They both looked up to Blue as the front door closed. They smiled.  
  "Hey Blue!" Sans greeted, "We have something for you!" He was shocked, but he doubts it was anything special. Probably a caller?  
  Red helped him down and sat him on the couch and Sans sat the bags next to Blue. Red took his bags to the kitchen and came back and set more next to him. They both gave him some space to open the bags, Blue started with the first bags from Sans. Blue pulled out a storybook, crayons, and cotton gloves.  
He started opening Red's bags and he pulled out a phone, a coloring book, and a jacket. The jacket was similar to Sans', but thicker and had a fluffy hood. There has to be a reason, why they're being so nice. There always is.  
  "What's wrong? You don't like them?" Red asked, but he shook his head.  
  "Why?"  
  "Why what?" Sans asked.  
  "Why are you being so nice? Do you want something from me?" Blue asked. "If you want to use me, just please get it over with. I'm used to it, so just-"  
  "Stop! Blue we know you've been through a lot, but we're not going to hurt you." Sans said.  
  "We want you to feel loved and safe." Blue was struck by their words, but he couldn't believe in them. Or anyone. "Blue how about you put on the gloves and the jacket? I wanna show you something." Red said. Blue did what he was asked, but it was slow. He wanted to ask for help, but he didn't want to get attached.  
  He was trying to get his arm through one of the sleeves, but his arms wouldn't go through. He tried harder, knowing they would be mad at him for not completing a simple task. The jacket suddenly had a blue glow to it as it started sliding on his arm. Once, on the other side, it floated like it was waiting for Blue to slide his arm through. He looked at the two larger skeletons with a questionable look.  
  "If you need help with anything, just ask us. We'll be happy to help." Sans said. Blue hesitated, but turned back to the jacket and slid his arm through. Sans zipped up the jacket, it was a little big on him, but it was comfortable none the less. Blue put on the gloves by himself and just like the jacket they were thick but white with blue stars. He put on the hood to complete the whole set it covered his eyes, but he liked it.  
  "You must be hungry?" Red asked. "What would you like for dinner?" Blue look at Red surprised at the question.  
  "I-I can choose?" He asked.  
  "Of course! You can have anything you want. We'll make it." Blue wanted to be happy, he wanted to smile and cry tears of joy, but he didn't. He smiles never appeared.  
  "I don't care. I am not a picky eater. Anything you make is fine." He said looking down. Red and Sans smiled at each other and turned back to Blue.  
  "Okay, if you don't want to **taco** about it that's fine," Red said. Blue was confused at his statement as he put his arm around Sans, "Come on, Sans! **Lettuce** start on dinner." They went to the kitchen while saying more jokes and puns, even though he didn't get them. Blue giggled at them, silly skeletons.  
  He wonders what they were cooking, properly something with lettuce. A Cheeseburger, maybe? That wouldn't be too bad, it sounded really good. Blue's stomach growled again, he nuzzled into his new jacket to distract him. The gifts were really nice, but the didn't thank them. It would be rude not to.  
  Blue decided to watch tv to pass time, he constantly sniffed the air for the delicious aroma. He wanted to see what they were cooking and by the sound of it, they're having fun. When was the last time he had fun? It doesn't matter.  
  "Blue! Foods ready!" Red called as he walked in to assist him. He carried Blue into the kitchen and placed him in the chair. He went to Sans as he was handed a bowl, but Blue couldn't see what it was. Red kissed Sans on the cheek multiple times. Sans laughed and gently pushed Red away and handed him another bowl.  
Red set down multiple bowls each had something different. A large bowl of meat, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, cheese, and mixed peppers. Blue knew what they were making, but didn't want to get his hopes up even though he wanted to.  
  "So Blue," Blue looked at Sans, "what would you like in your taco?" Blue eyes widen. Tacos were Blue's favorite, he used to make them all the time, well he used to.  
  "C-Can I have e-everything, p-please?" He asked shakenly. Sans nodded as he and Red made everyone plate. They set the three tacos down in front of Blue. They sat down with their own and began eating, it was Sans' turned to feed Blue, but couldn't keep up with Blue's pace.  
  "Blue slow down, you're going to choke," Sans said. Blue lowered his head in shame. He did slow down his pace to Sans request. "I wasn't trying to be sound bossy. I just didn't you to hurt yourself."  
  "N-No. it's okay. You were right. I was eating to fast." The tacos were delicious, but something felt off. Why wasn't smiling?  
  After dinner, Sans and Red put away the leftovers for tomorrow. They gave Blue a bath and tucked him in bed, playing his favorite song and waited for him to sleep.  
Once they heard his soft snores, they put their plan into action. Sans gentle pulled out his soul and his stats. They were still the same. Thank the stars.  
  They both touched the soul, they pour some of their magic into the soul. They intensely looked at his HP, in hopes of being a success. Blue HP was increasing! They took a breath knowing Blue would be okay.  
  "Will his HP go down again?" Sans whispered as they finished the magic transference.  
  "Probably, but we sure CHECK him once a week," Red whispered. Sans nodded in agreeance. He gave Red a kiss and left to gather Blue's gifts and Red was about to go to bed.  
  "U-Um, excuse me," Blue muttered. Red froze and turned to see Blue slightly awake.  
  "O-Oh, Blue your up. Is something wrong?" Red answered.  
  "C-Can I ask you something? P-Please?" Red sat down in the chair next to the bed  
  "Ask me anything you want, Blue."  
  "W-Why do you guys do that?" Red started to sweat  
  "I-I...Uh...don't know what you mean." He hopes Blue wasn't awake during the transference. That'll be a weird conversation.  
  "T-That thing w-with your mouth?" Oh.  
  "You mean kissing? Do you know what kissing is?" Blue nodded slowly. He knew what kissing was, but he didn't like it. He found it disgusting how people would do that so freely, but with those two. Their kisses were gentle and sweet, why? "Well, I kiss Sans because we're a couple and I love him. So, we kiss to show our affection towards each other."  
  "What's love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my version of Red and Sans are different than others. Red does have one HP, but he has a higher LV than Sans and Blue. Sans does have one HP and LV but he's the strongest Sans to me.


	5. Lesson One

  "What do you mean Blue doesn't know what love is?" After transferring magic to Blue, Red told Sans about their short conversation.   
  "He just doesn't know what love is? I told him it's when you cared for someone very much more, but he didn't understand. So, I told him I'll explain more tomorrow and left it at that!" Red said.   Sans was puzzled by this, if Blue doesn't know what actual love is, it will be harder to make Blue feel loved. They going to have to teach Blue what love is.  
  The next morning, Red had to leave for UnderFell for his sentry duty. Sans was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to teach Blue love. It wasn't something that was easy to teach. He sighed in frustration. Love is something everyone was born with.  
Sans felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checks the caller ID to see it was Alphys. He presses the answer button and put the phone to his ear hole.  
  "Hey, Alphys." He says  
  "H-Hi S-Sans." She greeted. "I-I was wondering i-if you not busy. W-Would you l-like to watch this n-new anime I f-found?" Anime? Sans wasn't big on anime like his brother, Undyne, or Alphys, but anime could help his situation. "I-I know you don't like a-anime, but-"  
  "Sure I'll watch it." There was a pause.  
  "R-REALLY?!" Alphys shouted, "I-I'm sorry for y-yelling, but I-I'm glad you decided to w-watch anime. W-What changed your mind?"  
  "Well, Papyrus talked me into watching a few and I sorta enjoyed it. You wouldn't happen to have any romances?" What we said wasn't fully a lie. Papyrus did talk him in to watch a few animes, but he fell asleep during the first few episodes.  
  "I-I didn't know y-y like r-romances?! I-I bring them over in an h-hour." Alphys hung up before he could say bye. Knowing her she'll bring them in twenty minutes. Sans heard a scream from Blue's room! He quickly teleported in front of his door and rushed in.  
  "BLUE WHAT'S WRO-" Sans looked at Blue's bed and was he was in the corner trying to get away from Toby. Toby was excited to see a new person in the house, so he walked closer to Blue. Blue continued to cry and threw he pillow at the dog, but it didn't faze him. Before Toby could take another step, Sans grabbed him off the bed.  
  "How did you get in here?" Sans asked. He held on to Toby as he licked his face in excitement to see his owner. Sans was usually excited to see him, but he was more worried about Blue. "You okay, Blue?"  
  Blue wasn't responding to Sans, he was justing hugging the stuffed wolf and rocking. Sans was surprised to see Blue was scared of dogs just like his brother. Usually, the Sans' loved dogs, but somehow it made sense. Blue was a swap version of him, but the way he's acting is odd.  
  Sans put Toby down and turned up the music, he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed about two blankets around Blue and cover part of his skull. He hopes this works. Without using magic, he picked up Blue only touching the blanket and put him in his lap. So far so good.  
  He started humming to the song while holding Blue close. Blue seems to stop shaking, but the tears didn't stop. When Blue realized what was happening his eyes widen in fear. He tried to move, but the blanket was stopping any and all movement.  
  "Shhh. Blue! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you!" Sans tried to calm him down, lucky Blue stopped struggling and took in his situation. "Blue. You're wrapped in blankets, even part of your skull is cover." Blue realized this and was still scared, but he couldn't feel Sans' touch even if he moved his hand he couldn't feel it. "Feeling better?" Blue nodded as tears ran down his cheek.  
Blue decided not to move not knowing what Sans had planned for him. So far Sans didn't do anything but rock him and humming to the music. He had a nice voice, it was really pretty.  
  **BUM**  
 **BUM**  
  Blue's eyes widen at the feeling of his soul beating loudly. He held on to his chest hoping he wasn't dying or something, but it went away. That never happened before.  
  "Blue, can I ask you something?" Blue looked at Sans and nodded with a flushed face hoping he didn't hear his soul. "Are you scared of dogs?" Blue would be lying if he wasn't shocked at the question.  
  "N-No, I was having a small nightmare and when I woke up the dog was there. I just got a little scared and I screamed thinking it was someone else." Blue usually doesn't like talking about his nightmares, maybe Sans could get some information.   
  Before he could ask another question there was a knock at the door. Sans set Blue down and went to go answer it. When Sans left Blue felt odd, he felt cold even being wrapped from head to toe in two maybe three blankets. He was colder, why?  
Sans opened the door to reveal Alphys, holding about five animes and a brown bag. Probably filled with more animes.  
  "H-Hi Sans!" Alphys greeted.   
  "Hey Alphys, that was pretty fast! I didn't get a chance to clean up." He said as he moved to the side to let her in.  
  "S-Sorry I was just excited to show you some animes. I also grabbed a few sci-fi you might like." Some of the animes Sans found okay, were sci-fi., he found them entertaining. He found them enjoyable sometimes, especially the comedic one.  
  "It's okay, so which ones did you bring?" He asked.  
  "W-Well, I brought t-the new anime I-I told you ab-O-Oh! I-I didn't know h-had a guest." A guest? Sans followed her eyes to see Blue peeking out from his door.   
  "Shit." Sans cures underneath his breath."That's my cousin, Blue." Nobody in Underground, besides, the Sans' and Papyruses, know about the other versions of themselves. It was kept a secret for the AUs safety, in case someone wanted to invade other AUs. The cover story was the same for everyone who visited.  
  "I-I didn't know you had an a-another cousin. I thought it w-was only E-Edge and Red." She said.  
  "I thought that too until we and Paps found him in the Dump. He told us, he was looking for us and got attack while walking." Sans said.  
  "I-Is he o-okay?" She asked worriedly. Sans continued his lie while Blue watched trying to figure out if the new person was dangerous. She was more nervous than dangerous, but he had to be sure. "P-Poor thing, he must be traumatized. I-I should g-go, so I-I don't scare him." Good idea!  
  Alphys handed Sans the DVDs and the bag, which was filled with anime. She heads to the door, but before she left she turned back to Sans.  
  "I-If he needs medication for h-his wounds c-call me and I'll bring t-them over."   
  "Will do! Thanks, Al!" She waved and left the house. He took a breathe knowing he had left and she had bought her lie. He looked up to see Blue still watching from his door. "Hey, wanna watch some anime? We can have some popcorn too if you want?"  
  Blue nodded at the mention of food and walked out of his room. Due to the magic transference, Blue could walk without stumbling so much, but couldn't walk up or down the stairs.   
Sans helped he down while he was still wrapped in the blankets. Blue was set on one end of the couch while Sans made the popcorn. Blue got comfortable as he snuggled deeper in the blankets. The sound of popcorn in the microwave was odd to Blue, but it has been a while since he had any.   
  Sans came out with a large bowl filled with the delicious snack. He set it down closer to Blue and put in the first disc. He turned out the lights and took his own place on the other end of the couch. The first anime was called Absolute Duo.It wasn't interesting to Sans, but it was only to teach Blue about love.   
  "Sans?"  
  "Yeah, Blue?"  
  "Why didn't they Tor and Julie get a different partner? It would have been easier on both of them?"  
Throughout the whole series, the two main characters never split or changed partners. Sans had to cover Blue's eyes for most of it, Blue wasn't scolding him, but he did see Blue puff up his cheeks. So cute.  
  "Because they loved each other." Blue didn't except that answer, so Sans paused the episode and turned to Blue. "When you're in love, it'll make you do crazy things and a normal person wouldn't do. A normal person would probably switch partner do be a duo with their friend. A person in love would stay by their side until the end."  
  "How do you know you're in love?" Sans scratch his skull and blushed at the question.   
  "W-Well...um...you'll feel weird at first, but lighter and a tingling in your soul. It'll beat fast and hard and you'll wish it stop, but yet you want to keep that feeling. When you're around the person you want them to hold you cause you feel warm when they're around. Sometimes their actions or small habits will be cute to you. Like when they blush when you catch them sing while alone."   
Sans snapped out of his thoughts at what he just told Blue. While talking his mind wondered to Red. He looked at Blue and he was in deep thought as well. Sans distracted himself by drinking his ketchup.  
  "Sans, so does that mean you are in love with brother?" Sans a cough at the question.  
  "N-No no. I love my brother, but I'm not IN love with my brother." Blue stared at him in confusion. Sans spend a good hour and a half explaining to Blue the difference between love and being in love. Blue didn't get the concept of it and kept asking questions. Which was okay, Blue was getting comfortable around Sans or so he thought. Blue kept pondering his own questions he refused to ask Sans.   
  They finished the series and watch two more, Red soon came back with three large brown bags.   
  "Hey, what took you so long?" Sans asked.  
  "I went to Grillby's and got dinner. I got us all the something for everyone." Red said as he handed two bags and sat the other next to Blue. He sat next to Sans and began to eat. "Where'd you get the anime from?"  
  "Alphys came over and brought them over." He said as he ate some fries. Blue finished the rest of the popcorn and began he eat the food Red brought.  
  After dinner, Blue fell asleep with the blankets covering him completely to the point they couldn't find him. Red picked up all the blankets on the couch and carried them into Blue's room. He set them down gently and rearranged the blanket to make Blue more comfortable and put on some music. Red went into Sans' room and laid down next to him.  
  "So, have fun with Blue?" Red asked tiredly.  
  "Yeah, he got scared by Toby, we'd watch anime, and talked about love." He said as he went underneath the covers.  
  "How did that turn out?"   
  "Complicated and he still doesn't understand, but he knows what it looks like so that's something." Red pulled Sans closed and nuzzled into his neck.  
  "You did great, sweetheart."  
  "Thanks, but I think I might take him to work with me tomorrow. He has been cooped up in this house for a week." Sans yawn as he pulled Red closer. It might be good for Blue to be outside and have some fun.


	6. A Day Like Snow Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes to work with Sans!

  Sans was in the kitchen packing a lunch for Blue. He decided to let Blue come to work with him since he hasn’t left the house since he arrived. Red left a few moments ago for his sentry duty.   
  Sans filled two brown bags with leftover tacos and two drinks for both of them. Sans usually went to Grillby’s for lunch, but bring Blue to bar with unfamiliar characters might be a bit much.  
  As he was finishing up, he heard Blue’s door open. He teleports to Blue’s door, he saw Blue rub his eyes holding on to the stuffed cat.  
  “Morning Blue.” He greets, “Guess what?”  
  “What?” Blue yawned.  
  “You’re coming to work with me!” Sans said with a smile. Blue eyes widen at the thought of leaving the house.   
  “R-Really?” He asked. Sans nodded confirming his leave. Blue just stood there not knowing how to act. He was happy, but he didn’t feel happy.   
  “Blue?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sans calling him. “You wanna go in your pajamas?” Blue realized he hadn’t moved to change.  
  “I-I’m sorry! I’ll go change!” Blue shuttered, Sans was going to ask if he needs help, but Blue retreated back into his room. He went back downstairs to finish packing.  
  Once he was done, sat down on the couch waiting for Blue. Toby as sleeping on his lab enjoying the pats from his owner. Sans looked up to see if Blue was ready, but didn’t come out. Sans wasn’t in a rush, but he was worried. It’s only been fifteen minutes, but that’s a long time to get changed. He set Toby down and went up to check on Blue.  
“Blue? You okay in there.” Sans knocked on the door but was greeted with silence. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
  “I-I’m okay! I just having some trouble.” Blue said.  
  “Do you need help?” Sans knew was capable of getting dressed, but something was telling him to go in.  
  “N-No thank you! I-I can-AH!” The sound of Blue falling makes Sans even more worried.   
  “I’m coming in!” He pushed the door opened before Blue could say ‘wait’. What Sans saw terrifying, Blue had fallen trying to but a part of Sans’ shorts on, but it looks like he had to summon his ecto body to keep them up. The strange part he had a female body and it was covered in scars. Blue covered himself before Sans could do anything to him.   
  He knew they were trying to be nice to only to take advantage of him. Sans walked up to him, not saying a word. He thought they were better, but it was nice while it lasted.  
  “Please,” he begged, “be gentle.” He felt a blanket placed on him. He looked see Sans’ head turned away from him.  
  “Blue, I’m sorry this happened to you.” Still not looking, he wrapped the blanket around Blue’s body. “Don’t worry your safe with us.” Blue didn’t know what to say, they were better than them.   
  **BAM**  
 **BAM**  
 **BAM**  
  Blue clutch his chest at his, his soul was beating so hard. Was it about to shatter? What’s wrong with him?  
  “Blue, are you okay?” He looked to Sans and was more worry. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Blue shook his head.  
  "N-No. I'm fine just a little cold." Sans looked a little confused but wrapped the blanket around his head and held him close.  
  "Better?" Blue's head was between his head and shoulder. He nodded as he felt his face get hot. W-Why? He remembered this happened in the animes Sans showed him, but why to him?   Sans was in a relationship with Red, why did he feel this way? Maybe he's sick? Yeah, just a little sick! Blue moved closer to Sans for warmth and it felt nice. "Need help getting dressed?"  
  Blue realized he didn't put any pants on, he blushed at the realization. He blushed at his embarrassment, he covered his face with the blanket. Sans laughed and helped Blue change. He also put Blue's new jacket and gloves on. They were about to walk downstairs until Blue stopped them.  
  "Is something wrong, Blue?" Sans asked.  
  "I-I-um..if it's not too much..." Blue mumbled the last part, but Sans couldn't hear him.  
  "I'm sorry, Blue I didn't hear you. Can you speak up?"  
  "C-Can you c-carry m-me, p-please?" Sans was shocked at the request. Blue was making a lot of progress it made Sans smile. Sans put Blue's hood on and picked him up. Blue placed his head on Sans' shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt better with Sans around.  
  "Blue, we're here." Blue opened his eyes to see they're outside at a stand. It wasn't in Snowdin, but there was still snow and woods. Sans put Blue down to his dismay. "You can play in the snow, but stay close." Sans went behind the stand and laid his head down.  
  Blue was a little tense since there was no one around, but he did what he was told and played in the snow. He soon made a little hill, nothing special, but it soon got boring so he made a few more around the stand. He was about to add more snow to a pile when a shadow loomed over him.  
  He quickly turned to see a large rugged dog with a treat in his mouth. Blue's eyes widen in fear, tears filled his eyes at the familiar figure. Blue crawled backward as far away from the dog as he could, but his back his a tree.  
  "What's this? Someone new?" He asked curiously at the new monster. He reached to grab the little skeleton.  
  "P-Please, I-I'm sorry. P-Please, stop." He shields himself from the monster, but he wasn't pulled up. Blue hesitate as he looked up to see Sans grabbing the monster's arm. His back was towards him, but Blue was grateful to Sans.   
  "Hey, Doggo. What's up?" Doggo froze at the sight of Sans. Sweat ran down his face in panic.  
  "S-Sans! I-I'm sorry for bothering, but I smelt something odd, so I came to investigate it." Sans let go of his arm.   
  "It's okay your just going your job, but what was so odd. I don't smell bad, do I?" Doggo shook his head.  
  "N-No. Actually, I didn't even smell you, so I didn't know you were here." Now, Sans was confused and shocked! Doggo is always accurate when it came to seeing or smelling moving objects. Sure Sans was sleeping and Blue was playing, but Doggo can tell when Sans is near him. All of the Dogs in the guard know his sent by heart. Odd.  
  "Oh, what did you smell?"   
  "W-Well, something sweet." Sweet? Sans didn't smell anything, well the dog guards did have better senses than any other monster, but there was nothing sweet around Sans' station.  
  "Well, maybe one of Muffet's spiders is setting up another sale around here. You know how she is when it comes to money." Doggo thought for an amount and believed Sans. Muffet was talking about opening a little stand in Snowdin. Doggo bid Sans goodbye and left for his station.   
  "You are you okay?" Sans turned to Blue and he was panicking. He was muttering something, but it wasn't audible. He looks like he saw a ghost, but not the friendly kind. Sans held him close as he kept muttering and crying. "Maybe this was a bad idea."  
  Sans picked him up and carried him home, on the way there he ran into Dogamy and Dogaressa. They said they smelled something sweet, but Sans told them about the Muffet stand and they believed it. It happened again with Lesser Dog and Greater Dog, almost every guard in Swondin mention the sweet smell, but couldn't figure it out.  
Sans decide to teleport the rest of the way home, he landed on the porch and saw Red leaning on the door.  
  "Hey, Red." Sans greeted. Red looked up to see the upset look on Sans' face.  
  "You okay?" He asked worriedly. Sans motioned him inside to talk more. Once inside, he laid Blue on the couch and brought Red into the kitchen. He told Red what happened with Doggo and everyone else. Red assured him it was probably was just an another one of Muffets stands. Sans was about to argue, but Red pushed him out of the house to go back to work. Red sat next to Blue.  
  "Hey, Blue," Blue looked at Red with tears in his eyes. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"   
  "N-Nothing is wrong, Red." Blue shook at the look Red gave him. Red usually smiled at him, but he wasn't it terrified him.  
  "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Red yelled as he grabbed Blue's arm. Blue cry and his eyes widen in horror at Red yelling at him! His left eye glowed in fury and anger. Red saw this and calm down a little and let Blue go. Blue knew moving back might enrage him more, so he stayed put, but the tears kept coming. Red "Sorry, for scaring you. I'm just worried about what Sans told me and I know your hiding something from us. Knowing that it mad me pissed cause we've been taking care of you, but we know little to nothing about what happened to you. So, I was worried about Sans' safety and-"  
  Red stopped as he felt Blue tug on his jacket, his tears were still going and Red felt bad. He felt more like a dick for making Blue cry.  
  "I-I'm sorry, I was keeping something from you. Cause I thought you'd think differently about me. You can ask me anything you want? I-I will do my best to answer them." Blue said avoiding eyes contact. Red sighed at Blue's words. He was glad Blue will answer his question, but he still felt like shit. He never felt that way, but only with Sans. He offered his sleeve to Blue, but he looked at him in confusion.  
  "You can wipe your eyes on my jacket. Don't worry about messing it up, I really don't care."Blue did what he was told and wiped his eyes on Red's jacket. Red adverted his eyes and covered his face in part of his hood to cover up his blush. Having Blue so close to him made him feel good, he wanted to hold him close and kiss-WOAH! Red stopped his train of thought before he when into uncharted areas! He was dating Sans and now he was thinking about a making out with a skeleton who has Haphephobia! What. The. Hell!  
  "R-Red?" Red snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Blue. Big mistake. Blue was looking up at him with his big blue eyes, with tears still in his eyes, and his cheeks slightly flushed. So cute. He smelled so sweet, too. "A-Are you okay?" Blue asked.  
  "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." No, he wasn't.  
  "So, where should I start?"  
  "Start from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been updating! I got back from a vacation and I'm a little tired.


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tells Red how it all started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: RAPE

**"It started after dinner with my brother, I barely remember what he looks like now."**  
 _Blue was setting up the table for dinner, he carried the pan full of taco meat. He looked at the neatly set table in front of him, proud of his work he walked into the living room get he brother, Papyrus or Stretch as people called him. He was laying down on the couch, with a book on top of his face._  
 _"PAPY! DINNER IS READY!" Blue called, but Stretch didn't move. Blue's cheeks puffed up and walked over to his lazy brother. He walked behind the couch and climbed on top, towering over his brother. As he gained his balance, he jumped off on to his brother! To his dismay, his brother caught him in midair._  
 _"Gotta cha!" Stretch said with his lazy smile, he pulled Blue close and started tickling him. Blue laughed at his brother playfulness, he manages to pull away to catch his breath._  
 _"Come on, the tacos are ready!" He got up and pulled his brother off the couch and into the kitchen. The dinner was filled with light conversation and his brother's bad jokes. After dinner, Blue gather the dishes while Stretch got the leftovers._  
 _ **KNOCK**_  
 _ **KNOCK**_  
 _"Who's knocking at this hour?" Blue asked._  
 _"I don't know. Stay right there, Blue." Stretch ordered as he answered the door. but no one was there. He looked around and saw a purple bottle on the ground. He picked it up and brought it inside._  
 _"Who was it?" Blue asked. Stretch went into the kitchen examining the bottle closer. It was a bright purple with smoke coming out and bubbles. Juice or wine, maybe? "What's that?"_  
 _"I don't know, it was outside on the porch." He explains, "Before, you ask. No, you can't have some, it could be dangerous." Blue puffed up his cheeks at the fact he couldn't have a sip._  
 _"Please~" Blue clutched his hand together and made his eyes wider. Stretch blushed and turned his head._  
 _"N-No and stop doing that! It's time for a bath!" That was the first time Stretch said 'No' to him while using his puppy eyes. Stretch put the bottle on the top shelf and dragged Blue for a bath! Blue whined and fought in his brother's grip. Blue disliked bath very much when he was forced._  
 _After Blue's bath, Stretch read him a story until he fell asleep. Stretch went to his own room and went to sleep. Once he heard his brother's snoring, he got up and crept downstairs. He grabbed a chair and moved it to the cabinets and climbed up, he tried to reach the bottle, but it was still too high. He hated his size, sometimes._  
 _He turned to see if Stretch wasn't behind him, he used his blue magic to incase the bottle. He shakingly lifted it off the shelf and into his hands, he opened immediately and took a small sip. It didn't taste weird or anything dangerous, it tastes like that drink he got from_ Grillby's _. Knowing that he drank half of the bottle and put it back where it was and went back upstairs Blue went back to his room before he could make to the stairs he fell asleep at the bottom of the stairs._  
 **He told me not to drink it. I wished I listened.**  
 _Blue soon woke up in to see darkness, he tried to move but he couldn't move! His arms felt like they were chained to a wall. He legs felt they were tight together with a chain. He tried to call for help, but his mouth was being blocked by something! Where is he?_  
 _He felt his soul speed up as he panicked, but stopped moving when he heard voices._  
 _"Is that it?" The first voice said._  
 _"Yup, he cost a pretty penny, but worth it!" Said the second voice._  
 _"Was it trouble to get?" Said a third voice all the voices sounded familiar._  
 _"Nah, the brother was asleep when I got him." Said the second voice. Blue flinched at the mention of his brother. He needed to get home, back to his brother! He struggled in the chains trying to get out of them, but it was futile. They chuckled at his attempts to escape._  
 _"I can't wait to play with him."_  
 _"Looks like he can't wait either."_  
 _"Let's not keep our guess waiting." Blue tried to summon an attack, but it sent a shock to his pelvis. He tried again, but instead, it summoned a female_ ecto _body! What's happening to him?_  
 _He tried to process what was happening, he was scared and frightened. He felt hands rubbing him and licking his skull, he struggled and fought as best as he could, but one slammed his head back. He heard a crack, he screamed but it was muffled! He kicked at the pain!_  
 _"Listen here!" One of the voices said as the grabbed his face, "We're going to have some fun for the next few hours. So be a sweet doll, and do as we say!" Blue pulled away and headbutted his captor. He growled and slammed him. "That's going to cost you!" They ribbed up his clothes, one of them removed the gag, but before he could cry for help, he shoved his tongue in his mouth. The other two started touching his pelvis._  
 _"He's soaking wet."_  
 _"The breast he formed are big and juicy~" They groped his breast roughly. Tears streamed down his eyes._  
 _"You love being treated like this don't you?" Blue wanted to pull away, but no matter what direction he went into the arms of another. He gasped for breath as the first captor moved away. His head was violently turned and mouth focused opened as something large was shoved in, the other two spread his legs. He tried to close them, but they were too strong._  
 _"Calm down, doll. We all know you want it." Something was roughly shoved into him. His tears flowed faster and his screams continued. Their actions were rough, painful, fast, and uncomfortable. He begged and cried for them to stop!_  
 _After so much pain, some sticky substance squired into his mouth and clit, It was too much and he started to choke! His head was focused down to take it all in!_  
 _"Swallow it!" He did what he was told and swallowed it all. The idea was taken out of his mouth and so was the one inside him._  
 _"There! That wasn't so bad."_  
 _"But I'm ready for another round!"_  
 _"I didn't even get a turn!" Tow of them started to argue, but the third silenced them._  
 _"Calm down, we have him for about four more hours. So we can take our sweet time." T_ _he abuse continued, even when I passed out, but lucky it ended. For the time being._  
 _After hours of abuse, they finally gave him a break and gave him something to drink. It tasted familiar, Blue realized the taste and started to panic. They held him still and pour the liquid into his mouth and then he was out again._  
 _"He's perfect! How much?"_  
 _"900G per hour." Those voices. They're familiar too, but the seller is female._  
 _"Three hours no six!"_  
 _"Deal. He got double the dosage, so he'll be out for another two hours." "Doesn't matter. It'll be better that way."_  
 _N-No. N-Not again. P-Please, brother. Where are you?_

  
  Red started in horror as Blue finished his story, Blue has been through so much. He was kidnaped and sold as a sex slave for-God who knows how long! Red didn't know what to do or say at what he heard, he was pissed as hell! He was going to dust everyone and anyone who harmed Blue!   
  "R-Red? Are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts, Blue shook as he saw Red turned to him.  
  "Sorry, Blue. You okay?"  
  "Y-Your eye is glowing." Red didn't realize it, but the power in his eye faded as he calms down.  
  "Sorry, I was just really pissed off a little."  
  "A-At me?"  
  "W-What? No. I was just angry at the people who did that to you. I wish we were there to help. We could have saved you." Blue blushed at how worried and upset at his past. Despite is rough exterior, he really is a sweet guy. He wonders what it was like to be held by him? What is soul sounds like?  
 **BAM**  
 **BAM**  
His soul beat loudly against his chest, it usually did that with Sans, but Red too. What's wrong with him. Blue blushed and held his chest, was he sick?  
  "Blue, you okay?" He looked Red's worried face as he nodded, "Looks like someone needs a nap after a long day. First, let me see your phone." Blue pulled out his phone and handed it to Red, curious to see why he needed it. He unlocked it and pressed a few buttons with strange sounds from each one. Once done he handed back to Blue. "I put both, mine and Sans' number on speed dial. If you need us, press one for me and two for Sans, okay?" Blue nodded.  
  Red's smile was gentle and yet sad. Blue nodded slightly and reached for Red to pick him up in his arms, Blue snuggled closer into Red's shoulder as he was being carried. Blue closed his eyes for a second but opened them to see his room.   
  Red placed him down and used his magic to take of Blue's jacket and gloves. He tucked Blue in and put on some music, he gave Blue the stuffed toys.   
  "Night Red," Blue said drowsily.  
  "Night, Blue." Red left his room and teleported, to Sans' station in Hotland. He tapped Sans' skull gentle, he stirred and looked lazily at his boyfriend.  
  "Hey, How's-what's wrong?" Sans could tell something was wrong with Red. He couldn't explain it, but Red always had this ora and right now it's sad and depressing. What happened when he left?  
  "I talked to Blue and he told me what happened when he first got taken." Sans' was shocked at what Red told him. He didn't leave anything out, it made Sans' sick at the thought of Blue going through something like that. Sans' decided it was time for a break.  
They teleported to the echo flower field in Waterfall, they laid down trying to figure out what to do. They texted Ink asking if they had any luck of finding Stretch, no reply yet.   
They weren't taking, but that was okay. Word wasn't needed as they comforted each other. There was a problem that didn't to be addressed.  
  "Hey, Sans," Red called with his eyes closed.  
  "Yeah, Red?"  
  "You said Doggo smelled something, what did he smell?"   
  "He said he smelled something sweet, but I didn't smell anything." Sweet? Red did think Blue smelled sweet, but he wasn't sure. Now that he was certain, he knew what was going on.  
  "You didn't smell anything?" Red asked as he sat up. Sans sat up as well, Sans didn't have a strong sense of smell like any of the guardsmen or any other animal monster. He couldn't smell Blue was soon starting his heat.   
  "No, but since I left I did smell something sweet."   
  "We need to get back to Blue." Red stood up and helped Sans up before they left Sans' phone rang. He answered it.  
  "Hello?" Nothing, just noises, and ruffling.  
  "SANS! RED! PLEASE! HEL-" Blue cried out.  
  "SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Their eyes widen in fear and anger! They teleported into Blue's room to see, Blue pinned on the floor, his clothes ripped off, and Doggo on top. Sans used his blue magic to pull Doggo off and on to the window. They both summoned a blaster, Sans went to Check up on Blue, but Blue moved back and started crying.  
  He used his magic to place a blanket on Blue, but things got worst.  
  "HE SMELLS SO GOOD! I'LL MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD TOO!" Blue covered his ears to block everything out! He started breathing hard and shaking. He's going into a panicked attack, but the sounds of Blue were died out by Red's blaster firing. Sans turned to see a huge hole burned into the spot where Doggo used to be.  
  Things just got more complicated!


	8. A Trip To The Doctor's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Doggo incident, Undyne told Sans and Red to visit Alphys to figure out what's wrong with Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note! I named a few other AUs. Like Storyshift Papyrus, but I didn't know what everyone called him, so his name is Royal!

  After the Doggo instant, Undyne came over and started yelling at Sans and Red. Blue was standing behind them trying to hide from the scary female! She stopped yelling once she saw Blue shaking in fear, she calms down enough so Blue is more comfortable.   
As the guards gather evidence trying to gather his dust, they go to Undyne's house to hear their story.  
  "Okay! You boneheads better start explaining what the hell happened!" She tried to keep calm in front of Blue. She gave Blue a cup a Golden Flower tea and it helped him calm down. She gave him two blankets to cover part of his naked body.   
  They explained everything, even about Blue's phobia except about the blasters. Undyne already knew about Blue's condition from Alphys a few days ago. Once, she heard about Doggo's actions he was pissed as hell! His action was unforgivable and if he was still alive, she would have scalded him herself. It was better than death.   
  "Look, I know what Doggo did was unforgivable," Red was about to argue, but Undyne stopped him, "No excuses! He should have been thrown in jail. Not dusted and have a large hole in Sans' house!" Blue sunk into the blankets trying to hide from the world, but mostly from Undyne. She took a breathe trying to figure out what to do next. She had to report to the King soon and telling him about an attempt in rape will worry him. He already has the some much to worry about, like trying to figure out how to get out of the Underground since he stopped collecting souls.  
  "Okay, here's the plan." She started off, "I have to report to the King and Queen. We won't mention the incident, but you two take him to Alphys and figure out what's going on with your cousin's heat. I ain't no genius, but I know monster heat's don't send another monster attempt a rape on them. Understood?"   
  "Got it, Bass!" Sans said as he pushed Red and Blue out the door avoiding the spears as well. Once out of range, they decided to walk to Alphys to figure out what's going on with Blue. Undyne did have a point, monster's heat doesn't send another monster sex crazy. It will send the host crazy if it's not taken care of properly.  
  "So, what did you think?" Red whispered to Sans. Blue was being carried by Red, he still had Undyne's blankets wrapped around him.  
  "I'm not sure. Blue should have known he was in heat, but I didn't know and you knew and so did the canines unit. Do you feel strange around him?" Red blushed a bright cherry red and turned his head.  
  "N-No. I was fine! I-I just smelled something sweet and t-that's all. Heh." Red said pushing that moment he wanted to kiss Blue,"H-How about you?" It was now Sans turned to blushed.  
  "N-No, I didn't fell a thing." He said remembering the moment he thought Blue was cute. He still is adorable, even curled up in the blanket. It did fell nice holding him close, maybe he should-NO! Sans shook his head to rid of his thoughts. They really need to figure out what's wrong with him, or else the whole Underground would want him and not in a good way.  
  After a large amount of uncomfortable silence, they finally made it to the Lab. Sans knocks on the door, sounds off items falling along with a loud thud. Soon after, quick steps and studdering are heard as Alphys opens the door.  
  "O-Oh! H-Hi guys, Undyne told me what happened, b-but I-I didn't expect you to be h-h so soon!" She re-entered the lab and they followed, "H-How is he?"  
  "He's a little traumatized, but so far okay and tired," Red said. Alphys guided them to another room, filled with different equipment.  
  "Set him on the b-bed." She said as she pulled out a scanner. Red set him on the bed and re-adjusted the blankets. Alphys walked up to them but kept her distance from Red. Alphys and Red didn't know each other well, so she is a little nervous around him. She scanned Blue, which didn't take long, but her facial expressions were changing rapidly.  
  "D-Did know he was g-going into heat?"  
  "No, he didn't say anything and he wasn't acting weird," Red said. Alphys nodded as he re-read the data.  
  "Has B-Blue been taking d-drugs or unprescribed medications?" Sans and Red looked at each other confused and turned back to her.  
  "Well, he did say he was drugged a couple of times before I found him? Is he okay?" Sans said worried about his friend. He hoped it wasn't too serious, but Alphys' face crushed his hopes.  
  "W-Well, for now, he's okay, but they overdosed him and it affected his soul. I-It contaminated his m-magic to think it was going into h-heat, so it unleashes a scent that c-certain monster and smell at first. That's w-why Doggo could smell it and probably the o-other dog monsters in the guard. If this c-continues it will increase the s-scent to where any monster could s-smell it and send them into an s-sexual frenzy." She said not making eye contact.   
  They were shocked at the news if they can't figure out a cure soon, Blue will be a target. He won't be safe anywhere, even with them. He was just getting comfortable around them and they were about to contact his brother to come to see him.   
  "Is there any cure for it?" Red asked. Sadly, Alphys shook her head. Red was shaking in anger, it made Alphys step back in fear of being in his range. Sans placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him into a hug to calm him down. If the circumstances were different, Alphys would be going crazy over one of her favorite ships. Too bad they were related.  
  "H-His magic had this d-drug in his soul for too long." She said snapping out of her thoughts, "I-If we do give him s-something for it, it'll make i-it worse."  
  "How long has his magic been corrupted?" Sans asked.  
  "I-It appears to be about two years."   
Their eyes widen in shock and discuss. Two years of rape and drug abuse, how could anyone be so cruel to a sweet skeleton like Blue? Alphys saw their distress faces and tried to figure something to make them feel better.  
  "B-But lucky, he wasn't in a-actually heat! T-The smell would have been d-doubled and effect you-" Alphys stopped as she saw her attempt failed as their faces were more unpleasant. Red picked up Blue and walked away.  
  "Thanks, Al, for everything," Sans said as he followed Red outside. They teleported outside of Snowdin and continued to walk home. It was silent all the way there, but the stoped to see the canine unit still fixing Sans' house. Toby was the first one to spot them and ran up to greet his owner. His tail was wagging without a care as he held up a letter to them signed by Papyrus. Sans took the letter and pet Toby as a thank you.  
  _Dear Sans,_  
 _I heard what happened from Undyne, but I knew she wasn't telling me the whole story. I would have called, but you weren't picking up your phone and neither was Red. It was difficult to give your dog this letter, but lucky I had my lovely Metteton to help. None the less, I am worried about all of you. Was the attack about Blue? I hope he's okay and the damage to your house will be repaired soon. Being the greatest brother that I am, I asked Metteton to provide all three of you a room until the damages are repaired at the MTT Resort. I'll come and check up on you later, brother. Be safe._  
 _Signed,_  
 _THE GREAT PAPYRUS_  
  Sans smiled at the noted he brother left, he was so lucky to have a cool brother like him. The turned around and walked back to the end of town, with Toby following closely behind. They teleported to the front doors of MTT Hotel and walked in.  
  "Welcome to MTT Resort! Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  "We have a reservation underneath the name Sans." He said. The receptionist looks at the list and hands him the room key.   
  "Enjoy your stay." The waved bye and walked into the elevators and selected the floor. Once finding their room, they were a little distorted to seeing one king-sized bed. Due to their stressful day, they didn't care and placed Blue in bed. They sat and the end taking their shoes off and recapping what happened.  
  "So, what now?" Red whispered. Now, that the situation has gotten worse, but not only for them but for Blue. If this 'heat' keeps up, they might hurt Blue and they care for him too much for that to happen.   
  "I don't know. We could get him some sex toys but that might make it worse." Blue has been tortured for two fucking years and they don't know what his captures did to him. So something like that could set him off.   
  "W-We could take care of it ourselves." Sans looked at Red with suspicions, "Hear me out. Blue trust us, so if we explain the situation he could think about it and the discussion on his own. If he says no, he'll have to take care of it himself." Sans didn't like the idea, but at the same time, he was right.  
Blue's condition needed to be handled and quickly. So far the only solution is for them to help him out. Sans didn't want to freak me out and neither did Red.  
  "You're right, but let's bring it up once the house is fixed. It'll be better to have him in a familiar environment." The guard should have the house fixed in less than two days. Hopefully, Blue's scent won't increase before then, they don't want to be affected. For now, they all needed a good nights sleep. The climbed into bed and they both took a side next to Blue. Sans pulled Blue close and snuggled closer to Red, Red wrapped his arm around both of them. They let sleep take over.

  
  "Did you find him?" Error asked Ink as he entered the Truce AU. Ink was sitting on the little rock drawing and thinking. Ever since their meeting with Sans and Red, they've been trying to find Stretch, but he's nowhere. They know he's not dead cause the AU isn't on Genocide and Slim and Royal did see him in their AUs.   
They checked almost every AU, but it was almost impossible since the AUs are infinite. Error even asked Dust, Nightmare, Horror, and any bad Sans if they've seen him. They didn't care, which means they haven't seen him. Where could he have gone?  
  "No. I asked all the TK kids, Dream, and Swap Nightmare to keep a lookout, but I doubt they'll find him." Error sat down next to Ink and pull him close.  
  "Don't worry we'll find the bastard."  
  "I don't know what happened. Underswap was the purest AU I've ever seen and it's quickly becoming the most confusing and disoriented. Now, Blue is traumatized and Stretch is missing and I-I don't know what to do." Error turned his head to face him.  
  "Inky, don't worry we're going to find this bonehead and fix Underswap. Everything will go back to normal." He pulled Ink in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss licking Ink's teeth asking for an entrance. Ink granted it as Error pushed him to the ground.  
  Ink grabbed Error's jacket tightly not wanting to let go. Error moved to his neck and nibbled on his sensitive spots.  
  "E-Error," Ink moaned as he pulled Error closer. He pushes his jacket off his shoulders and Error pulled his scarf off. They reconnected their mouths for a passionate kiss. Error moved his hand underneath Ink's shirt and stroked his rips. Ink moaned and begged for more as he felt his magic form around his pelvis. Ink moved to pull Error's shirt off until Ink's phone rang.   
Error groaned as he moved off his mate, Ink wasn't pissed at the person calling him at this time. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Lust. How ironic.  
  "Decline!" Error said and Ink did. He pulled Error in for a kiss, but his phone rang again. Ink growled and answered it.  
  "Lust! This better be important!" Lust giggled on the other side.  
  "Bad time." Lust cooed.  
  "Yes! What is it?"  
  "It is. Horror told me you and Error were looking for Stretch." Lust had his full attention. "Well, he just walked into Grillby's and his drunk out of his mind while some girls are grinding on his."   
  "Can you keep him there until we arrive? I'll text you once we're there." He said as he put on his scarf.  
  "Okay~"  
  "Lust found Stretch in Underlust!" He said. Error pulled his jacket on and was confused.   
  "Why is he there?" People go to Underlust for a really good time, but it made no sense. Ink pulled out his brush and opened a portal.  
  "Don't know, but you can ask him yourself and once, we're done," He pulled Error in for a kiss, "We're finishing what we started~"  
  "No bones about it!"

 


	9. Stretch's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to figure out what happened after Blue got kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am glad so many for you enjoy my story. I was expecting people to dislike it, but it made my day that you guys like it! Enjoy!

  Lust was dancing on stage while keeping an eye on Stretch. He hasn't moved since he walked in, his eyes were soulless and he wasn't talking to any of the girls. Lust guess losing his brother hit him harder than he thought, but people come to Underlust for sex. Stretch hasn't talked, touched, or attempted to make a move on anyone. It's was becoming suspicious of others and not in a good way.  
  Lust felt his phone buzz, he let the next dancer on stage and left to go check it. It was Error and Ink tell him they were near the ruins, but Horror also texting him. They've been dating for about a year, but it was a strange first meeting. He was the only one who wasn't interested in sex with him. It was really turn on and more. The thought of his mate made him feel hot but had to shake it off.  
He walked up the Stretch and grabbed his arm.  
  "Sansy~ We had him first!" The girls whined, "We were about to get to the good part~"  
  "Sorry girls, but my friend here was just waiting for me to take a break~ If you know what I mean~" The girls giggled and went to other customs.  
  "Have fun Sansy~" Lust pulled Stretch off the couch and dragged him to the back. Once out of sight of everyone, he teleported them to the ruins. Error and Ink were there as told, he pulled Stretch up to them.  
  "Sorry for the wait." Lust said.  
  "Thank you for finding him, Lust." Ink said. He opened another portal to Stretch's house. Error grabbed Stretch and pushed him into the portal and entered it. Ink waved Lust goodbye as he teleported back to Grillby's and Ink entered the portal.  
  As he exited the portal, he saw the house was messier than usual! Clothes, honey bottles. wrappers, and more cluttered the house leaving nothing to the imagination. Ink felt a little sick looking at it, Stretch laid facedown on the disordered couch. Ink used his brush to clear a small are and Error brought in two chairs from the kitchen.  
  They sat down wondering how to approach him  
  "Um...Stretch?" Ink started.  
  "Blue?" He asks, "Did you find Blue?"  
  "W-We did, but-" At that moment, Stretch jumped up and grabbed Ink by the shoulders.  
  "Where is he?! W-Where's my brother!?" Error used his strings and pull him off and tied him to the couch. Stretch didn't struggle against it, he just kept asking about Blue as orange tears ran down his face.  
  "Stretch! Calm the fuck down and listen!" Error scolded. Stretch looked at Error in desperately, "Yes, we've found him, but he's been through a lot. We found out he has haphephobia, so we're taking it day by day. He's getting better." Stretch's eyes widen in fear at the news about his brother.  
  "He's been injured greatly his magic is low." Ink continued to talk about Blue and Stretch was even more worried. Error didn't contribute to the conversation, he just looked at the pile a trash around the living room.  
  "C-Can I see him?" Stretch asked.  
  "Not yet. We're trying to get him more comfortable around people. We already left him with people he's more comfortable around. Hopefully, he'll be calmer with you around." He explained.  
  "When?"  
  "Hopefully in two weeks, but we need to know what happened the day Blue disappeared." Stretch nodded. The strings loosen around him until they disappeared.

 **I woke up around ten when Blue didn't wake me up for breakfast.**  
_"Blue! Where are you?" Stretch walked down the stairs rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. When he didn't see his brother, he checked the kitchen. "Did he leave already?"_  
_He grabbed his hoodie and pulled out his phone and he dialed Blue, but no answer. He kept trying, but after the third time, he called Alphys._  
_"Hello." Her raspy voice rang._  
_"Hey Al, is Blue at your house? I can't find him."_  
_"No, I got a text from him say he was sick." Sick?_  
_"No, he's not sick. I gotta, thank Al." He hung up and ran out of the house. He asked everyone in_ Snowdin, _if they've seen him, but no one has seen him since yesterday. He started to panic, he went back to the house to see if he left a note or anything. When he didn't he called Alphys again, telling her Blue is missing._  
_She immediately came over with the rest of the guard. Undyne checked the hidden cameras, but no one came in or out of Snowdin. The search continued and even the Queen made it a number one priority, but it was no use._  
  **I hoped Chara could rest or load and get him back, but he didn't.**  
  _Five rests and ten loads happened and it was the same thing. The day Chara exited out from the ruins would be the day Blue went missing. Stretch didn't take it, Muffet visited when she could trying to cheer him out. The Queen came over as well delivering bad new, that Blue might be dead._ **It was always the same, nothing changes, even death was the same.**

  After hearing Stretch's story, they left to go check on Blue but they had to do something first. They returned to Truce and thought about their visit with Stretch.  
  "What do you think?" Ink asked.  
  "I really don't know." Error replied. "It hard to come to a conclusion right now, but we'll get them."  
  "But who would want to take Blue?" Ink asked.  
  "Well, I toke him cause I was feeling Blue." Ink laughed at Error's pun. He knew he was trying to cheer him up, but the situation was becoming dire. "Let's go check up on Blue. He might be feeling better." Ink nodded and texted Sans about their arrival.  
  _'at MTT resort room 23'_   Ink opened a portal to their room. They entered, to see Blue and Red sleeping and Sans reading a menu on the side. He was no longer interested in what he was reading, but it passed the time. Slowly.  
  "Hey." Sans waved. The sat down next to him and Sans put the menu down. "Found him yet?"  
  "Yes, but he's not doing so well. We found hi in Underlust and his house was literally a dump." Error said, "But what happened to you guys? You both look like shit." Sans chuckled.  
  "Yeah, Doggo attempted to rape Blue," Ink and Error were about to say something, but Sans raised his hand to stop them. "We saved him just in time, but Red blasted him. We took Blue to Dr. Alphys and found out that Blue's magic is corrupted causing it to think it's going into heat. The rest is history!" Sans said dropping his smile.  
  "How did his magic get corrupted?" Ink asked.  
  "An overdose of drugs they used to knock him out." Ink wanted to scream and shout at the thought of someone hurting his friend. He shook in anger, he felt Error's hand on his back and rub it to calm him down.  
  "Let me guess you have to fuck me." Error said.  
  "Yeah, we were going to tell him once we got home. We're not going to push into it, but if it keeps up then, you know." Thinking about it made Ink feel sick. "What did Stretch say?"  
  "He told us what happened after Blue disappeared, but we weren't surprised." Sans knew Error was keeping something from him, but he knew he didn't want to say anything in front of Ink. Sans got up and lead Ink into the bathroom.  
  "How about you wash up a little? You look like Death, literally." Ink chuckled at the comparison as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat back down next to Error. "You wanna tell me the whole story." Sans in a low voice.  
  "I don't think Stretch is telling us the whole story. He's hiding something, but I don't know what. I think he knows who kidnapped Blue, but it's someone close to them." Error said.  
  "Any ideas who?" Error just shook his head.  
  "I don't know. It could be a Gaster or maybe one of the evil versions, but nobody comes to mind."  
  "You think stretch is helping them? If so, why?" Sans asked. It's a lot of information to take in, no wonder he didn't want to tell Ink. You can't just drop this information on a guy and expect them to take it.  
  "I don't know, but I'm going to find out before Ink does. He's been through enough and this is just adding to the chaos." Sans hesitated, but pated Error on the back. Error is really a good mate to Ink and he could relate. Sans would do anything for Red, even keep a secret from him.  
  "How are you going to find out?" Sans asked.  
  "I have my ways, don't worry about. Just take care of Blue and if he accepts be gentle with him."  
  "S-Shut up!" Sans gentle pushed Error in the shoulder and Error laughed at his flushed face. Sans blushed at the comment but blushed more at the thought of Red and Sans having their way with Blue. It was appealing no doubt about it, he wonders what Blue tas-STOP!!!  
  Sans shook his head to rid of the disgusting thoughts. He sniffed the air and it was slightly sweeter. Must be from Blue, his scent is filling the room up but slowly. He hopes they finished the house soon, but he couldn't blame them Red did blast a huge hole in the house.  
  Sans phone rang on the nightstand, he quickly answered it without checking the ID. He looked at the two sleeping in bed hoping they didn't wake up. When they didn't, he talked through the phone.  
  "Hello?" He said pretending to be sleepy.  
  "Sorry to wake you, but it's important." Undyne? She doesn't call at night unless it's urgent. By the way, she sounds it's beyond important.  
  "It's okay. I'm so good at sleeping, I can do it in my sleep." Sans chuckled at his own joke and Error tried o muffled his own laughter.  
  "This is no time for jokes, Sans. Alphys told me what happened and I told the King." Sans' eye lit up in anger.  
  "Why would-"  
  "I had to!" She yelled, she soon took a breathe, "As Captain, I had to report everything to him and I tried to keep this quite, someone else told him. I don't know who, but someone did. Lucky, he's not angry but he does want to talk to you. Alphys also reported to him about Blue. She told him everything you told her and his condition. That lowered his anger a bit, but he wants to see you immediately once your house it rebuild."  
  Sans wasn't nervous about talking to the King, he was the judge after all but what would King Asgore do about Blue's condition. He might be understanding and let them take care of it, so punish him for keeping something like this from him. Sans couldn't deal with this right now, he's too tired or too lazy. He sighed and let the magic in his eye fade away.  
  "When will the house be done?" He asked.  
  "Tomorrow afternoon. some residents from Snowdin pitched in and the work went faster than expected." It brought a smile to his face that people who didn't know him all that well as they thought, would help him out.  
  "Thanks, Undye. I'll talk to the King once I get Blue in the house. Red will be with him, so he should be safe."  
  "Okay, night Sans."  
  "Night." Sans hung up and sat back down on the bed. Just when you think the day couldn't get any worst. You think wrong. Ink and Error soon left to let Sans sleep, it didn't take long for him to sleep but thoughts rushed through his head preventing him for sweet bliss.  
  So he stayed awake staring at the ceiling, he felt Blue cuddle up to him and Red move closer holding them both in his grasp. He smiled at their sleeping faces, usually sleeping with Red alone is enough to send butterflies in his stomach. Having both of them sleeping with him, was another feeling altogether and he didn't want that feeling go.  
  Knowing that get could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! If you guys have questions, I do my best to answer them! Please comment cause I love feedback. Thank you!


	10. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in trouble with the King, but Red and Blue have their own problems.

  Just as Undyne said, the house was repaired that afternoon. Red brought Blue home after having breakfast, while Sans visited the King. Sans had a good relationship with both rulers, so their conversations were short and sweet. If they were not of importance, but sadly it wasn't a normal summoning to the Castle. Taking a deep breath he teleported in Judgement Hall, ready to get it over with.  
  He walked into the throne room to see no sign of the King or Queen. He continued to walk through, waiting for the King. He soon grew tired of waiting, until he heard large steps approaching from the thrones. Asgore appeared wearing his casual attire.  
  "Oh! Good afternoon, Sans." He greeted with a soft smile and Sans smiled back.  
  "Afternoon, King Fluffybuns." Asgore chuckled at the nickname. Only Sans, Undyne, and Gerson ever called him that. It brought a smile to his face knowing he had some people he could call friends.  
  "Came! I made tea for us." Sans followed the King as he leads them to the garden. It was large, but only a few had small patches of flowers. In the center was a small white table and chairs to match, a white tea set with golden flowers painted on it.  
  Asgore poured the tea into the cups as Sans sat down. He thanked the King and took a sip, Asgore sat down to drink his own tea.  
  "Sans," Asgore said as he put his cup down, "Alphys, and Undyne told me about your cousin and I am terribly sorry for what happened to him. Sadly, that doesn't excuse you from keeping something like this from me." Sans avoided eye contact.  
  "I know, but I had to take care of him. If I did tell you about him, you and the Queen would have come to check on him and it would have sent him into a panic. No offense, but your height can be intimidating and for him probably more." Asgore knew what Sans said was true, but he should have told him the truth.  
  "I know, but we could have discussed this on better terms. Like over the phone, but due to the lack of trust one of my guards lost his life. Yes, what Doggo did was not right, but ending a life is worst. I would have expected more from my Judge, but I can understand. Someone you cared about was hurt, so Red took his anger out on Doggo."  
  Asgore was right, Sans was Judge and he should have stopped Red, but maybe he should have been the one to do it. Blue was too precious for this world or any world. Sans should have been there to protect him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Nope, Sans like always did nothing because he was too lazy.  
  "Sans?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Asgore, "I know this is a tough time for all of you, but I can't let this go unpunished. You are will take full responsibility for all incidents caused by Blue's condition! You will stay home along with Blue until this issue is dealt with, no one is allowed to visit for their safety, understood?"  
  "Yes, your majesty."  
  While Sans was meeting the Kind, Red was watching Blue. He carried Blue all the way back to Snowdin, making sure no one tried to advance at them. Due to Red's appearance, it was easy, but he couldn't let his guard down.  
  Once inside, he sat Blue down on the couch and grabbed the remote and sat down next to him. He turned on the TV and handed the remote to Blue. He flipped through the channels, but his options were limited to only Metteton and more Metteton. He soon decided on a Romance movie, it was strange, but it was the only thing he liked at the moment.  
While watching he did small glances at Red, he was had sleepiness written all over his face. Blue's eye turned back to the TV, but soon returned to Red and wandered down to his chest. It was moving up and down slowly, but steady. He's seen Sans nap on Red a few times and wondered what it felt like.  
  Blue's sight wandered to Red's hand which was resting on the top of the couch. He wonders what his touch felt like, he thought about it a few times with Sans as well. When he usually thought of someone touching him, he was disgusted and frightened, but with them, he felt the heat around his face.  
  Blue blushed at the thought and looked up to see Red staring back at him. He blushed harder and turned back o the TV, hoping he was staring for too long.  
"Blue?" He jumped at the sound of Red's deep calm voice.  
"Y-Yes?" He answered without turning from the TV.  
"Did you need something?" Blue just shook his head, "Blue, you might be able to fool Sans, but I know you what to ask me something. So what is it?"  
When Blue told Sans nothing was wrong with him, Sans gave him space to talk when ready. With Red, he knew it was something big that needs to be addressed right there and now. He saw right through Blue and he knew how to get him talking without scaring him.  
  "Let's make a deal," Blue looked curiously at Red, "If you tell me what's wrong, I'll do anything you want for the rest of the day."  
Blue, didn't see the point in this deal. He didn't want Red to do anything and he didn't want anything. This was obviously a one-sided deal, but it only benefitted Blue.  
  "I-I'm sorry Red, but there-" Blue stop his thought as he gazed down to Red's chest and blushed. Well, there might be one thing Blue wanted, "N-Nevermind. D-Deal."  
  "It's a deal. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Blue snapped out of his thoughts.  
  "W-Well, I-I think I'm a burden on you and Sans. Since I got here I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm the reason you killed that monster and Sans is in trouble. I don't want to-"  
  "Alright, stop!" Blue felt Red wipe his tears that were leaking out with his jacket. "Blue, you're not a burden. We want to protect you and make you feel welcome. If people can't respect your space, then I and Sans will take care of them, gently." He pulled Blue close and grabbed the blankets around him. "So, don't feel so Blue about it."  
Blue giggled at the pun and cuddled close to Red.  
  "Anything else?" Red asked.  
  "C-Can I lay on your c-chest, please?" Red was a little shocked but moved Blue with his magic as he got more comfortable. He turned so he was laying down. He gently laid down on his chest and rubbed his covered back. Blue blushed at the new position they were in but smiled and closed his eyes as he listens to the other's soul beat.  
Looking at Blue's sleeping face made him blush hard, he turned to the TV. After a while, his eyelids grew heavy as he continued to watch, sleep came easy.  
  _"Red~" Red felt someone cresting his chest. Their leg was intertwined with his, it was rubbing again his pelvis causing a little glow to form. He opens his eyes to see Sans with a female_ ecto _body and wearing red lingerie. He pulled Sans closer for a kiss. Sans rubbed the front of his pants until he felt his hard member, begging to be freed._  
_Sans pulled away and went down, so he was faced with his crotch. He pulled down his short and he dick popped out large and thick. Sans slowly like the side to the tip. Red groaned in pleasure and held Sans head in place as he took the whole thing in his mouth. As he moved his head up and down, Red was enjoying himself too much that he didn't notice the other figure._  
_"Can I have a turn?" Red looked at the new voice to see Blue in lingerie as well. Sans got popped Red out of his mouth, so Blue can have a taste._  
_"Bite him a little. He likes it rough~" Sans said as he moved to Red's ribs, he lifted his shirt and slowly licked his ribs. Blue took Red's cock in as best as he could but was having some trouble. He released Red and rubbed him down._  
_"Red. You're so big, can I have it inside me?" Blue sat up and started rubbing himself on Red's cock. His underwear was soaking, Red moaned at the fiction. Sans stuffed his tongue in his mouth, their tongues fought each other while Blue moaned and beg. "Please! Red! I-I need it!"_  
_Sans got up and teleported behind Blue, he turned Blue around and placed him in his lap. Sans pulled Blue in for a hot kiss and leaned back, Red sat up watching they're heated make-out session._  
_"I want him so bad, Sans."_  
_"I know, Blue. I want him too." He pulled Blue in for another kiss and separated his thighs to show their soaking panties. They separated and turned to Red with their faces flushed._  
_"We love you, Red."_  
  Red's eye snapped open! He glanced around so he was still in the living room, no Sans. Red took a breath and sat up, he felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Blue sleeping with his clothes on, his head went back to his current dream and blushed. He saw a huge bludge in his shorts between Blue's legs.  
  Red panicked! He'd forgot Blue wanted to lay on him after their talk. Careful, he used his magic to lift Blue enough for him to get up. He set down a few pillows and laid him back down. He went upstairs and into the bathroom to handle his problem.  
As soon as he closed his door he stripped down, but a strong smell hit him hard. He took a quick sniff of his jacket and smelled Blue's sweet scent. It must have gotten on him while sleeping.  
  "Looks like I won't be wearing this for a week. Boss will be happy I washed my clothes, for once." He put the clothes in a corner and started the shower and got in. He scrubs his bones as rough as he could to get the smell off, it made things worse. The smell got to him harder than anything, lust filled his head. His mind wanders back to the dream, wishing he didn't wake up, his hand went down and started rubbing himself, the pace quickens and his grip tightens as he recalled his dream.  
  Having sex with Sans was paradise, but thinking about both of them in a sexual way was fucking heaven. He was beyond pleasure, his pace quicken as he thought of both of them dressed in sexy lingerie.  
  "Oh fuck! You like that, Sans. OH! Shit! Wait your turn, Blue. I'll make love to you, soon." His moans got louder and louder. He was so encased in his dirty fantasy that he didn't notice the pair of blue eyes watching him.  
  Blue was shocked! He wanted to be disgusted! He wanted to run! He wanted to be mad at Red for tricking him into believing in him. He wanted to scream, but he was too turned on. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Red and his actions. When Red moaned his name along with Sans', that was the end of Blue.  
  He formed his body and put his hand in his pants, he was soaking wet just by watching Red. He pushed two fingers inside him, he covered his mouth to block his moans. He moved his fingers in and out, as fast and rough as he could, matching Red's strokes. His pleasure grew as Red's moans increase.  
  "I'm back!" Blue snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his fingers out and ran to his room before Sans saw him. He closed the door and leaned on it, he heard the water stop and Red step out. "Red! What are you-"  
He heard them kissing, passionately. Them slamming against the wall furiously as their pleasure increased. Blue's fingers returned hearing them, he wanted to join them. He wanted to feel their touch, their warmth, them inside him, their kisses. He wanted to be with them forever, not as friends or just a one-time thing, but as more. The pace increase as he heard Sans moans, he started groping his breast.  
  "I want you, now!" Blue eyes widen at Red's words, that pushed him over the edge of pleasure. He covered his mouth, but tears ran down his eyes. Hearing their moans, sweet words, and banging. He wanted to be with them, but more than just sex. He wanted to hold them, kiss them, and love them like they love each other.  
  Is this what it felt like? Is this why his soul was beating so hard? Blue thinks-No! He knows he's in love.


	11. Lending A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy.

  It's been a week, since the talk with the King. Basically, he was under house arrest until Blue's condition wasn't life threating. Sans was lying in bed, with Red holding him close, he would love to just lay in his arms, but he needed a break. For the past week, Red has been fucking him non-stop, he was glad Red was asleep.   
  He wiggled out of Red's grasp and crawled out of bed. He put on some clothes and exited the room quietly, he took a breath and stretch out his sore bones. He went into the bathroom, started checking his body. Sans had bite marks all over his collarbone. When they make love, they usually switch roles, but now Red is 100% dominate and when he's dom, he bites hard.   
  "Good thing, I can't leave the house or else this would bite." Sans chuckled at his joke. He left the bathroom and a strong sweet smell invaded his nose. He covered it with his hand to block the smell, but it wasn't effective. "Damn, I forgot about Blue."  
  Sans and Red have been busy that they forgot to tell Blue about his condition. Sadly, Sans had to tell Blue since Red is still sleeping, Blue might be asleep, but he doubts it. Speaking of conditions, he also had to check Blue's HP to make sure he was okay. He walked up to Blue's door, he hesitated but knocked.  
  "Come in." Blue's voice was heard tiredly. He walked in and Blue's scent slapped him in the face, he hoped he can make this quick.  
  "Morning, Blue." He greeted as he walked in.  
  "Morning, Sans." He yawned holding both the wolf and cat toy. Sans sat on Blue's bed but kept his distance. "Is something wrong? Why are you covering your nose?" Blue was wide awake with worry on his face.  
  "I'll tell you shortly, but right now I need to CHECK you. Is that okay?" Blue nodded. He held onto the two stuffed toy close to his chest before putting them to the side. Sans pulled out his soul and went into CHECK.

  
  **Blue**  
 **ATK 1**  
 **DEF 1**  
 **HP 0.7/1**  
**He wants to tell you something but is scared.**

  
  Blue wants to tell him something. Sans looks at Blue and see the blush on his face. He's is really cute when he blushes. Sans shook his head trying to focus. He hovered his hand over his soul and poured his magic into it.  
  "This shouldn't take all. Your HP is getting better even though we haven't CHECKED you for a month." Sans said.  
  "T-Thank you, but it really you and Red that made me this way. If it weren't for you two, I would probably be in worse shape." Blue's blushed increase as he played with his hands. Sans returned his soul and he wonders what Blue wanted to tell him. He should ask once he finished his business.   
  "Blue, listen. There is something I need to tell you, but I want you to be as calm as possible, okay?" Blue nodded and he clutched his stuffed toys. " The drugs the people who kidnapped you used on you in the past, well it had a negative effect on your magic. It made your magic think it was going into heat and making it release a sweet smell causing monsters into a frenzy. The only way to stop it is too-well, um...well."   
  Sans was very uncomfortable. He was basically telling Blue, he was sick and the only cure was to have sex with them! Not to mention, he has a fear of being touched! How could someone not feel weird about saying this?  
  "Y-You mean sex?" Blue stuttered with a light blush. Sans' face grew hot as Blue said it. He didn't know why, but seeing Blue in a shy position was a turn on for him. “S-Sans?” Sans was brought out of his thoughts as Blue tugged on his shirt, Blue must've crawled up to him while he was in his own thoughts.  
  “S-Sorry, Blue, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to! We can get you some items-” He asked avoiding eye contact.  
  “C-Can I see your hand, please?” Blue asked cutting Sans off. Sans was a little confused but held out his hand to Blue. Blue hesitantly poked Sans palm multiple times as if to test something. He ran then ran his finger around his palm. Sans felt a shiver ran down his spine. After a minute, Blue slowly placed his hand into Sans’s, he left it there not feeling anything, but happiness.  
  Tears ran down his eyes, as he rubbed his hand on Sans’. His hand was soft and warm, Blue took hold of his hand and placed it on his cheek. He automatically felt calmer, Sans’ touch had a gentle aura and yet a protective one. Like Sans appears to be harmless, but he can hold his own. He’s strong and yet caring to the people he cares about.   
  Blue wanted to be one of those people. He wanted to give Sans a reason to be happy and make him happy. He wanted to give everything to him and Red, even though he had nothing.  
  “Sans, your hand feels nice.” Sans blush at the comment but was shocked that he was caressing his cheek and Blue being calm. Did he trust him that much? “Sans, c-can you touch me more, please?”  
  Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked. Sure, he was happy Blue was making progress, but this might be a little much.   
  “Sans?” Blue snap him out of his thoughts. While he was thinking, Blue moved closer so he could feel his breath. Sans flushed hard at the closeness, he wanted to move back but Blue had a good grip on his hand. Against his better judgment, he placed his other hand on his other cheek and moved them slowly down Blue’s neck.   
  Blue tried to keep his moans down, but a few slipped out. Blue felt hot, his whole body felt hot just from Sans’ touch. He touch was like water on a fire, it felt so good. He moved into touch until Blue was on Sans’ lap griping on to his shirt. Sans blushed at his actions, he felt a little uncomfortable but he didn’t want to stop. Listening to Blue’s moans was like music to me, he wanted more.  
  He slowly moved his hands down, he stops once he noticed Blue summoned his ecto body fully. He was close to touching his breast, Sans’ blushed harder and averted his eyes. He moved to his shoulders and down his arms. Blues moans got louder and he shoved his face in his shirt to muffle them, to Sans’ dismay.  
  He wraps his arms around Blue and rubbed his back. He took a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Questions filled Sans’ head, like why did Blue want to be touch and him? Yes, Blue may trust him and Red, but why now? Was his magic affecting him too? If that’s the case, this just got difficult.  
  “S-Sans?” He looks down to Blue, his eyes were big blue hearts, his face was flushed, and for some reason, he had stars around him. Sans head was hot like he was going to faint from the cuteness.  
  “Y-Yeah, Blue? W-Want me to stop?” Blue shook his head and moved closer.  
  “C-Can I kiss you?” Sans went into a panic as Blue closed his eyes and leaned closer.   
  “B-Blue-I-Um...”He couldn’t figure out what to do! He could say no and leave back to his room or he could start helping Blue tame his uncontrollable magic. If he kissed Blue wouldn’t count as cheating, but he could to stop or calm down his magic. Would Red be mad if he did? He won’t lie Blue is adorable and he thinks about him a lot, but he can’t cheat on Red.   
  As Blue came closer, thinking about his opinions Sans made his decision and kissed Blue gently. He pulled him closer as Blue wrapped his arms around him. His body started moving on his own as his tongue asked Blue for an entrance. Blue accepted as his tongue intertwined with Sans’, Blue felt a shiver as their tongues made contact. He wanted to pull away, but he didn’t want to as Sans pulled him closer and push him back on the bed.  
  They were so deep into the kiss that their bodies moved on their own, Sans’ hand moved to Blue’s thighs and started to massage them. Blue moaned into the kiss and opened his legs wider allowing him more access. Sans started kissing Blue’s neck as he began to get more thorough with his actions.  
  “S-Sans...m-more.”  
  “If you want more than you’ll have to beg for it,” Sans whispered seductively as he moved closer to the center.   
  “P-Please, I want you so bad. P-Please! I-I n-need you!” Blue squirmed wanting Sans to touch him at his core, the glow in his shorts brighten as he got wetter.   
  “You’re so cute when you beg Blue.” He moved away and pulled down Blue’s shorts. “Blue, you’re soaking. You sure you want to continue?” Blue nodded eagerly.  
  “I-I want this, you can c-continue, but p-please be gentle.” Sans smiled. Blue may say he wants this, but he was still scared. He knew it had to be done or else it would endanger the underground.   
  “I’ll be as gentle as possible.” He said. He slowly inserted his finger into Blue. He moved it in and out while keeping the same pace. Blue gripped the sheets as he moaned, he begged for more. The sound please Sans as he increased the speed a bit, he leans down and replaced his finger with his tongue.  
  “Ah! S-Sans! T-That feels so g-good!” he placed his hands on Sans’ skull pushing me further. The movement of his tongue drove Blue crazy, it felt good, yes, but he wanted something else. Should he-DID HIS TONGUE GET BIGGER! “S-SANS! M-MORE!”  
  Sans increased the pace wanting Blue to feel sweet relief, he increased the size of his tongue and Blue seem to enjoy it. Feeling proud, he pulled out and slammed it back in, Blue moan so loud it could be heard from the Capitol.   
  “S-Sans! I-I’m coming! P-Please, make me cum.” Sans moved one of his hands, up to Blue’s breast and gently kneaded it. The massaging of his breast and the thrusting of Sans’ tongue, it causes him to reach his climax.  
  Blue was exhausted and cuddled up with his toys, Sans tucked him in and kissed his skull. It sends a light feeling in his stomach, the same one he gets with Red. Speaking of Red, he walked back to his room and saw he was still asleep, he was always a heavy sleeper.  
  Sans climbed inside him and turned his back to him, he grabbed Red’s arm and moved it over his shoulders. He closed his eyes to calm himself down, his session makes him hard and didn’t feel like handling it. All of a sudden, he felt a large hand rubbing his crotch.  
  “Well, I see you’re ready for round two.” Red’s voice was heard as he slipped his hand in Sans shorts.  
  “R-Red, I’m not in the mood-Ah!” He tried to skulled Red, but it was hard to when he was rubbing him hard and fast.  
  “Don’t be like that, I know exactly what you want. Now, relax,” Red moved from behind him and towered over the smaller skeleton with lust filled eyes. “And let your mate take care of you!”


	12. Help In The Kitchen

  To say Red was mad would be an understatement, but he didn’t say anything. He was awake since Sans left the bed, he heard everything. He got out of bed to listen to their conversations and blushed at the sudden turn of it. Sans’ explaining Blue’s condition, Blue’s request, and their moans. Yet, he wasn’t mad, more like turned on. Hearing their pleasures, their touch for each other, Blue’s begging.  
  No, he wasn’t mad. No, like, he was jealous. He wanted to go in and join them. Make them moan with pleasure. Making them both scream his name as he slams into them. He wanted them, not just Sans, he wanted Blue too.  
  Yes, he was jealous, he was jealous of Sans having Blue alone all to himself. Of Blue, for having his love all to himself. He was jealous of both of them, for making love without him. His soul wanted to shatter at the dark feeling inside, but it didn’t, it beat hard and loud at the sweet thought of them.   
  It’s been acting like this since they found Blue, even before he smelled his scent. He was uncertain at first, but he was Sans and Blue together his soul beat faster and hard. It felt like it was going to shatter, he went to UnderFell to clear his head, but he kept thinking about them.   
  Thinking about sexual fantasies, romantic outings, their future together. The normal thought about this with Sans in mind and only Sans, but now he’s thinking an about a future with him, Sans, and Blue. What’s wrong with him?  
  He stood outside of Blue’s door rubbing himself down as he listens to their actions. He increased pace as Blue begs Sans to cum, he’s so cute when he moans. He wished he could see his face flushed and his eyes filled with lust. Sans must almost be done, by the sound of it, he was always good with his tongue, even when he wraps his tongue around his cock.   
  Red was so close to his peck but had to stop as he heard Sans leaving. He pretended to be asleep as Sans crawled into bed. He saw Sans’ little problem and decided to take care of both of them. He now laid in bed staring at the ceiling with Sans close next to him. He turned his head to look at the clock. 2:30 PM flashed on the screen.  
  He sat up making sure not to wake Sans, as he got out of bed he grabbed some clothes and went downstairs. He notices Blue’s door cracked opened and he smelled the air and the sweet scent was still strong, but it weakened. Probably from last night session. A clacking of pots and pans was heard, he went to the kitchen to see Blue, with a knife! He ran up to Blue and snatched the knife away.  
  “Blue! What the hell are you going with a knife?” Red scolded. He looked at the counter to see a variety of food. Bread, eggs, fish, yogurt, the list continues, Red was confused.  
  “I was going to make you and Sans breakfast in bed, but you’re up now, so I guess it was in vain,” Blue said in a low tone. At the same time Red felt happy Blue wanted to cook for them, but yet he was glad he caught Blue before he killed them both.  
  “That’s sweet Blue, but do you know how to cook?” Blue nodded his head.  
  “I know I’ve cooked tacos before, I think I did it like this.” Other words, no. Red sighed and put the knife down away from Blue.  
  “How about I helped you?” Blue eye widen in surprise at Red,s offer to help.  
  “R-Really?” No one has ever offered to help him, not even his brother.  
  “Yeah, I’m not great but I know my way around a kitchen.” Blue eyes lighted up with happiness as he nodded for Red’s assistance. Getting the green light to help, Red put almost all the ingredients back in the fridge. He pulled out milk, a bowl, a pan and other items they’ll need for breakfast. “Wanna make pancakes?”  
  “Yes, please!” Blue was so excited to make a new recipe with one of his favorite people, that his eyes turned into stars. Red put the metal bowl between them and handed the other ingredients and a measuring cup to Blue.  
  “First, measure out two cups of flour and two teaspoons of baking powder.” Blue careful opened and poured the flour into the measuring cup, but some spilled on the counter. Same with the powder, but it wasn’t a huge mess like the flour. “Nice! Now, two cups of milk and 4 tablespoons of sugar.”  
  Blue poured a little too much milk into the cup, but Red told him to leave it and continued with the sugar. Blue wanted to add more, but Red stopped him before he made the batter to sweet.  
  “Finally, 1 teaspoon of salt, 2 eggs, and 4 tablespoons of butter, then stir.” Red helped Blue with the final ingredients and started stirring the batter. He handed the bowl to Blue, so he can have a chance while he heated up the stove. Blue stir the batter at a constant speed getting all the lumps while getting in a few glances at Red.  
  He knows he was supposed to be cooking, but having Red here was so much more interesting than cook. His mind no longer focusing on his main task, he eyes Red’s arms and chest. What would it feel like to be held in them? He soul has a nice beat to it and being held in his strong arms! Blue was getting hot just thinking about.  
“Oh, Red~”  
“Yeah?” Blue eyes widen realizing he just called out Red’s name! He looked to see Red up close, giving the smaller skeleton a confused look. Sweat covered his skull as he tried to figure out a good explanation, but Red soon looked at the bowl and a frown appeared.  
“Blue, you're not done yet? I have the pan warmed up and you're being lazy!” He sounded like his brother. “Need help?” Help? The only way for Red to help is for him to take the bowl or-Blue nodded quickly.   
  “C-Can you show me? Your b-better at this than me, please? If you need to t-touch me, I promise I won’t p-panic.” Red thought for a moment and sighed.   
  “Alright,” Red said and walked behind Blue, he held his hand hold the spoon and his other hand over Blue’s hand holding the bowl. “I’ll help you, but let’s make this quick cause I’m hungry.”  
Blue’s face flushed as his small hands came into contact with Red’s larger hands. Red began stirring, but slowly not wanting to hurt the other. Blue closed his eyes giving total control over to Red, he just listens to Red’s soul beat, his breathing, the warmth of his hands. Oh, he wanted to stay like this forever.  
  While Blue was daydreaming, Red was watching his face flushed up while in thought. Blue was so cute like this, Blue snuggled into Red’s jacket and Red's faced flushed as well. How could something so broken be so cute? As Red was thinking, a strong sweet smell entered his nose, he shook his head to move his head away, but it was hopeless.   
  “Blue?” Red called snapping Blue out of his fantasies. He looked up at Red eyes filled with curiosity.  
  “Y-Yes?” He looked down at the bowl, “Are we done?” He asked disappointed. Red moved the bowl out of the way and pulled Blue’s hips closer to his.  
  “Did Sans ever talk to you about your condition?” Red asks forgetting Blue’s question. Blue turned his head and nodded, “Good, then this should be easy.”  
  “What-” Red crashed his mouth on to Blue’s, Blue was surprised at first but eased into the kiss. Red stuck his tongue out and licked Blue’s mouth asking for an entrance, Blue gave it to him without hesitation. Blue tired to turn around and pull Red for a deeper kiss, but Red pushed him against the counter and pinned his hands on top.  
  “Don’t move,” Red whispered. He reconnected their mouths and started grinding on Blue. Blue moaned at the sudden movement, he felt something large poke at him. “You feel that?” Blue nodded while shaking a little. Was Red going to-right now?!  
  “I-I have to-j-just let me get ready first, I need to summon my body and-” Red pulled Blue into another kiss to silence him.  
  “Calm down, Blue. I’m not going to fuck you.” He grinds hard making Blue moan louder, Red kissed him again as Blue moan. Red’s shorts were getting very uncomfortable, Blue felt it and started bending over to gain some friction. It pokes him and he broke the kiss and let his tongue hang out. His hot breath mixed in with Red’s as he continued his movements.  
  “Red, please~” Blue begged. A grin formed on his face formed on Red’s face as he pulled Blue up. Blue begged and plead for Red, but he didn’t respond. He pulled his shorts down so only his member sprung out.  
  “Spread your legs.” He commanded. Blue felt a shiver down his spine at Red’s deep voice, did as told and felt a large object take place between his thighs. He looked down and saw Red’s large, beefy cock.   
  Dark members flowed back into his mind, he started the shake and tears began to flow. Hands moving on him, in him, touching his hideous body! He wanted to go home! He wanted his brother! H-He wanted to-  
  “Blue,” Blue was pulled from his thoughts as he turned to Red. Red massaged his upper arms and kissed the top of his skull. “It’s okay, we can stop if you want?” Yes, Red was beyond turned on, but Blue’s safety was more important to him.  
  “I-I’m okay. C-Can I hold your hand?” Blue asked. Red’s hand was placed beside Blue, he took it and Red wrapped his fingers around Blue’s. Blue knew how this position worked, he closed his legs as tight as he could, once settled Red started thrusting slowly.  
  The feeling of Red’s cock moving between his thighs, grinding on his crotch, making me hot all over, it felt amazing! The sound of Red’s moans was bliss, he leaned back into Red’s chest to listen to his soul. It was beating so loud, it sounded like it could shatter, but it calmed Blue. Knowing that it was only beating for Blue right now.   
  “B-Blue, you feel remarkable.” He moans.  
  “You can-ah! G-Go faster.” Blue said quite enough to be a whisper.  
  “You sure, I-I don’t wanna hurt you.” Hearing that Blue blushed like crazy, but nodded to confirm Blue's decision. Once, Red got the green light, he started thrusting harder and faster, causing more friction on Blue’s crotch. Blue’s shorts started to get soaked with his juices and Blue begged Red to go faster. He moans louder as he felt his end coming closer.   
  “R-Red! I-I’m cumming!”  
  “Then cum! Let everyone know whose pleasing you.” After a few quick thrusts, Blue let out a whine as came in his pants. Red pulled away from him and pulled up his shorts and picked Blue up bride style and carried him to bed.  
  “R-Red, you didn’t-” Red kissed his head as he set him down and removed his shorts. He body was formed, Red teleported and came back with some tissue and clean Blue up. Blue was embarrassed a little, but it didn’t last as Red put the blankets over him.  
  “It’s okay, Blue. I can take care of it later. I’m going to finish breakfast and bring you up a plate once done. Get some rest okay,” Blue opened his mouth, but Red stopped him, “don’t argue.”He headed towards the door and bid Blue a good nap, Blue bid his nights and drifted to sleep.   
Red heads towards Sans’ room, he opened the door and sat on the side of Sans’ still body. He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until he got bored.  
  “Sans you’re not fooling me so get up already.” Sans groaned as he sat up and started at the blankets.  
  “Red I-”  
  “You don’t have to explain, I already know what you did and I can relate.” They sat there in silences trying to figure out what to say to the other. “So,” Red started, “did you enjoy the show?”   
  “Shut up!” San’ face flushed in embarrassment at the fact his mate knew he was spying on them. Sans didn’t want to admit it, but he did enjoy watching Red have his way with Blue. “I could ask the same thing.” Red laugh at his mate’s weak attempt to push him, but it didn’t last.  
  “So, what’s the plan?”


	13. Help From-Oh, God No!

  Sans and Red sat in the kitchen with empty plates in front of them, as promised Red gave Blue his plate topped with pancakes. Blue’s appetite was extremely large for someone of his size, but Red wasn’t surprised. Blue hasn’t had a full-sized meal while he was captured and his magic isn’t healing properly, so he’ll need to eat constantly.  
While Blue eats Toby is keeping him company and keep him occupied, they were trying to figure on how to proceed to help me. Sans did talk to him and he agreed, but how? He panicked when he saw Red’s member, double teaming him is a bad idea.  
  “We could take him separately. So, he won’t be too intimidated by us.” Red offered,  
  “Yeah, but it’ll take longer to calm his magic. If we both took him, it’ll go faster, but you do have a point.” Sans said. They’ve both have thoughts about how to go about it, but ever talked about it with each other.  
  “We gotta figure something out before his brother comes to see him. If he heads into the UnderSwap or worst Multiverse, he’ll have the same problems and more.”  
  “I know, I know!” Sans wasn’t happy about this situation, they’ve been getting texts from Ink wanting to know how Blue is doing. Either of them answered. “We could ask for help?” Red was beyond confused!  
  “Sure! Ask someone on how to fuck an innocence skeleton who has haphephobia!” Sans rolled his eyes.  
  “I know it sounds ridiculous, but we don’t know how to handle this! It’s like his first time, so we need to treat him like one. So we need an expert.” Sans’ face had an uncertain look as he spoke, yet he felt uncomfortable too.  
  “An expert? What kind of sicko is an expert in this?!” Red thought for a moment of people who are good in this area. His eyes widen in shock, “No! No, no, no, and HELL NO! We are not calling him!”  
  Sans motion for him to lower his voice. Blue was still upstairs and the walls are thick, but not that thick. He didn’t want to worry Blue, he’s been through a lot already he doesn't need to see the people he trusts so much yelling at each other. Red lowered his voice, but he wasn’t pleased about this idea.  
  “Look, I see where you’re going, but if we call him, he’ll bring him and scare Blue even more! He was scared of Boss, he’ll be terrified of him!” Red argued. Sans knew Red was right, but they didn’t know how to handle it.  
  They could continue the foreplay, but it’s not enough to calm his magic. If they do, it’ll take about a month or two for it to clear out of his system a little. They also needed to reunite him and Stretch, cause Ink told them he’s getting worse and more anxious without Blue.  
  “I know, it’s a bad idea, but what choice do we have!”  
  “Any other choice besides them! We can call anybody, Dust, Killer, or Nightmare would be better than them.” Red was close with the Evil Sans, but not that close to calling them friends, only enough to have a simple conversation with them and not get killed at the end.  
  “Oh, come one Red! Fine, but if you can’t do it for me then,” Sans pulled out his phone and showed it to him, “do it for this little angel!” On the screen was a picture of Blue snuggled up with his stuffed animals sleeping. Red blushed at it, he has a soft spot for cute things, but he never showed it to anyone, but Sans and his brother.  
  “Don’t you dare pull him into this!” Red said averting his eyes.  
  “But Red~” Sans sang, “this adorable little angel needs help and one of his closest friends won’t help. Maybe, I should tell Blue you don’t care?!” A smug grin appeared on Sans’ face as he saw Red bend to his will.  
  “F-Fine, call him, but I’m not going to like it!” Sans gave himself a pat on the back as he dialed Lust’s number.  
  Lust didn’t take long to pick up, Sans explained the situation and Lust was happy to help. He arrived about an hour after the call, along with Horror at his side. Red and Horror sat on the couch watching TV while Sans talked to Lust in the kitchen.  
  “So, you want me to just the break sweet skeleton a talk about the bird and bees?” Lust asked surprised. People would never come to him for something like this, he gave the talk to his brother around five, due to the rules of his world. So, he was comfortable talking about it to younger monsters.  
  “Not exactly. As I said over the phone, we need to make sure Blue is comfortable and what he’s not.” He explained with his face flushed up.  
  “I see, so do you want his kinks as well?”  
  “W-What-” Lust laugh at Sans reaction, but he knows what Sans means. Blue has been abused for a long time and he might not want sex at long even if it’s to have kids, but it’s not the time to act like a child.  
  “Calm down, Sans. I’m teasing, well mostly. I’ll see what I can do, in the meantime, Sweetie!” Lust called out to his scary mate.  
  “Yeah?” He called back in a low and dark one, listening to it made Lust shiver in pleasure. He walked into the living room with Sans behind him.  
  “I’m going to be gone for a few minutes, don’t get too lonely without me, ‘kay?” Lust pulled Horror in for a kiss, it was short but very passionate and filled with desire. Lust pulled away and grabbed the duffle bag next to the couch. He walked upstairs swagging his hips for his mate eyes. Once Lust disappeared into Blue’s room, Horror glanced at Red who wasn’t fazed by the slightly larger skeleton as he continued to drink his mustard.  
  “So,” Horror started, “scared to fuck the small skeleton?” Red spit out it drink.  
  As Lust entered the room, his eyes landed on the small skeleton dressed in large clothing. He was cute and too pure for sex, much rather anything sinful. They kept I contact for a while, but once Lust started moving towards him Blue panicked.  
  Blue was frightened as he held onto his stuffed toys but relaxed a little as the new monster sat in a chair further away from him. Just for a moment, they sat in silence, Blue took a second to glance at the new skeleton. He woke odd clothing, showing way too much of his bones for everyone to see. Wasn’t he embarrassed? The new skeleton was indeed odd, he sat with his legs crossed like the females in the animes Sans showed him.  
  “Hello, sweetie.” Blue tensed up as the skeleton talked, “My name is Lust.” L-Lust what kind of name was that?! I-Is he going to hurt him? Or worse rape? N-No! H-He could go through that again! Where’s Red? Sans? H-He needed them!  
  Blue’s panicking stopped as he hears a sweet melody coming from Lust. He was humming a sweet lullaby with his eyes closed, it wasn’t his, but it was calming and soft. It made him calm enough to stop the tears running down his face. He sat there listening to Lust’s humming for about a few minutes, Lust stop and opened his eyes to see Blue calmer, but still on edge.  
  “Listen, I’m not going to hurt you and to prove it. I’ll sit right here the whole time.” This was their first meeting and good first impressions were everything. “I just want to ask you some questions and you don’t have to answer all of them okay?” Blue nodded slowly. “Great.”  
  Lust asked his question and Blue answered them with simple replies. He didn’t answer all of them which was fine as Lust moved on to the next one. As they continued, Lust gathers more information needed, but it grew in his favor. He saw the whole picture and how to proceed. This’ll be very interesting and fun.  
  “We’re almost done just a few more.” Blue was grateful. Yes, Lust kept his promise for staying in his seat, but he felt Lust was striping him down with the questions. “This question is more out of curiosity, but why are you so attached to those two stuffed animals? There is a bunny too, why not snuggle with that as well?” Blue was confused at the question, but he had his reasons.  
  “Because they protect me. The bunny is too weak to protect me, the cat is lazy and seems like he doesn’t care about anything. But, he does care deep down and gently, so he likes to comfort me with hugs and encouragement. Deep down, he can get furious making him dangerous to all when angry. The wolf is scary and something frightening, but he only is to protect the ones he loves. He makes be smaller than the other wolfs, but he’s the strongest and the kindest. He likes to groom me and plays music to keep me calm and keeping him safe in his arms.” Blue’s eyes light up as he talked about the two, but the turned dim quickly, “The bunny can’t do anything, it’s too weak and pathetic.”  
  “I see, they really do care about you. Sans, has told you about your condition and how it needs to be handled, right?” Blue nodded not making eye contact, “How do you feel about the wolf and the cat having their way with the bunny?” Blue’s eyes widen and his face was completely flushed.  
  “W-Well...I..umm.” Blue was at lost for words. He has thought about it a few times, he even pleasured himself while listening to them making love. Yes, it turned him on and wanting to join them had crossed his mind more than once.  
  “I think the bunny would enjoy getting fucked by them. Having the wolf thrusting mercilessly into them as the bunny scream out his name begging for more.” Blue imagined the scenario and felt hot all over. His short grew wetter as Lust continued, he wanted to touch himself but resisted. “The cat would be more gentle as he let the bunny ride them until they faint. Afterward, the bunny gets showered with more pleasure as the cat continues to fuck them. Oh yes, the bunny would surely love that.”  
  Listening to Lust sent Blue into his fantasy world, he was lost in the scene imagining them thrusting into him. He begging for more and them giving it to them like their personal slut. His bottoms were soaked, as he rubbed his thighs together tightly hoping for some kind of fiction. He dull eyes shifted into big blue lust-filled hearts.  
  “Does the little bunny want more?” Lust said in a deep voice imitating Red, “You naughty thing.”  
  “Yes, please Mr. Wolf, fuck me.” Blue started rubbing the wet spot of his shorts, “I’ve been a bad bunny.” Blue moan seeing Red ripping off his clothes, Blue rubbed faster as he was revealed to his rough lover.  
  “My my, what a dirty mouth you have, little bunny,” Lust said in a slightly higher voice imitating Sans. “you need to be punished.”  
  “Y-Yes, please, punish me, Mr. Cat.” Blue formed his full body and rubbed his breasts like Sans did the last time. Lust sat back and watched the show, he took mental notes about Blue’s behavior. Blue let out a high pitch moan and he roughly massaged his breast.  
  “Naughty bunny want cum?” Lust said in Red’s voice.  
  “Y-Yes, let me cum. Tell me to cum, please.”  
  “Cum.” Lust said in his normal voice. Blue came hard, he was in heaven, he wanted them so bad. Blue came back to reality as he realized what he did in front of whom! He felt tears in his eyes sockets as he covered himself with the blacks feel ashamed of himself. How embarrassing?  
  “You really love them, don’t you?” Blue turned to Lust, “The look in your eye was filled with lust and desire, but they were filled with love. Your eyes weren't filled like that in a long time, presumed?” Blue eyes lowered and nodded slowly. He hasn’t felt loved since he was taken, only false love from people trying to get close to him for his body. Now, his soul was gushing with love for Red and Sans to the point just looking at them makes him happy.  
  “Okay, I’ll help you.” Blue’s eyes widen in shock and confusion as he looked to Lust.  
  “H-Help me?”  
  “Correct, I was here to get information to see if you were comfortable with Red and Sans fucking you, but I see that you are. So, I’m going to help up boost your confidences enough for you to confess.” Blue was a little scared at the look Lust was giving him.  
  “H-How?” Blue was scared to ask.  
  “Well, it starts with your outfit.” Lust placed the bag on the dresser and opened it up, “I didn’t know your size so I brought a few clothes with me. You look to be a double D.” A WHAT?! H-How did Lust know his size?! Blue shivered at the idea of Lust knowing such lewd! “Here, you pick.”  
  He looked at the outfits Lust pulled out and he wished he hadn’t. He had different varieties of sexy outfits, from lingerie to police officer. He also had undergarments and garter belts, it’s like the Gods made the ultimate pervert!  
  “So, which one do you like?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a problem with Lust, I actually like him.


	14. Someone Really Cares About You

  Blue had to admit, this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he was told to do. He chooses a simple white bra with matching garter belt and stocking. The outfit was nice, but Blue was very uncomfortable, Lust offered to help a few time which was nice, but sadly he already knew how to put it on.  
  “So, how is a new outfit going to help me?” Lust had his back turned toward him while he was getting dress. At least he was nice enough to give him privacy.  
  “A new outfit can boost a person’s confidence in the stressful situation. In my opinion anyway.” Lust turned back around to see Blue full dressed. “It suits you.”  
  “I feel very uncomfortable,” Blue says as he takes a seat on the bed.  
  “I know, but you do want Red and Sans to make love to you, right?” Blue blushed and nodded. “Then you’ll need to prove to them that you do. The cute and shy appearance is cute and a turn on, but knowing them they’ll want to confirm your choice. This outfit is perfect for a first time, simple and pure.”   
  “It does look nice.” He looked down at himself and he had to admit he looks sexy. He glanced at the other outfits, wonder if he could try another one. The black one caught his eye a few times but wasn’t sure about it.   
  “Wanna try the black one?” Lust asked as he picked it up for Blue to see. It was similar to the one he was wearing, but it adds a fluffy outline and silk covering up part of his abdomen. “When it comes to lingerie, the color says a lot. Black and red are the most naught colors, it shows a person wants and desire for the other and the way you pose helps too.”  
  “Pose?”  
  “Yes, if you do a sexy and open pose in front of them they’ll know you desire them. If you do the closed and shy thing in red or black, it’s like your saying ‘I’m uncertain and cared’. Turn off! Here’ll show you.” Lust sat on the floor and lifted his leg in the air and started to caress his thigh. He had a blush on his face and wanting in his eyes. Blue saw what he meant and soon turned away feeling uneasy.  
  “See my point!” Blue nodded still averting his eyes. Lust got up and sat back in the chair, ”Now, you try!”   
  “W-What!?” Blue blushed hard at the thought of doing something embarrassing as posing in front of a stranger!  
  “Yes, you need to practice and I need to see how to improve it. Now do your best.” Sadly, Lust had a point which Blue found odd in a way. Someone like Lust, who appears to be wanting nothing but sex is actually a good teacher and Psychiatrist when it comes to sex. So far, Lust has kept his promise on not touching him or coming near him. They’ve just sat and talked, Lust gave good advice so far, but Blue wasn’t letting his guard down!  
  “J-Just one pose?” He asked and Lust nodded, “Okay, but I’m going to do it quick, okay?” Lust nodded again as Blue crawled onto the bed, he turned back to Lust and laid on his back. He brought his legs up and bent them slightly, he leaned up and caressed his breast. He immediately sat up and closed his legs.  
  “W-Was that okay?” He didn’t look at Lust feeling humiliated out of his mind!  
  “It was great for a first try, but try looking at your partner.” Blue was more embarrassed, he couldn’t stand the thought of looking at someone while they did him. It was weird, uncomfortable, and straight up terrifying!  
  He was always focused to look at his captors while they hurt him. He telling him to say things he didn’t want to! There was no end to it until something went wrong, it was the best day of his life. The day he thought he was going to die, but it was also the day they found him.  
  “Blue!” Blue snapped out of his thoughts and felt a blanket on him, “You okay, hon? You were shaking and crying.” He wiped his tears and nodded, Lust knew eye contact was a sore subject. What did those assholes do to him?  
  “It’s okay, I understand.” Blue looked up at Lust with his dim blue eyes.  
  “No, you don’t. I was taken from my brother, abused for years, and I’m broken.” Tears streamed down Blue’s face. “I tried to kill myself so many times and wishing it was all a bad dream. I wanted to all to be a bad dream, I wanted to wake up to my brother’s bad puns, making puzzles, and hanging out with Alphys!” Blue uneased all his tears and pain. “Why? Why me?”  
  Lust got up and wrapped the blanket fully around Blue and also covered his head. He pulled Blue into a hug and shushed my gentle. Blue didn’t deserve any of the pain he’s been through, he deserved to live an innocent life away from all of this. His captors, took his virginity, his hope, his love, his family, and the will to live. Lust cupped his head and made Blue look at him. Blue was shocked to see Lust has tears streaming down his face as well.  
  “Yes, I do. I sold my body to keep food on the table for me and my brother. I did things I didn’t want to, but I had to. At times I wanted to end it all too, but I had to keep going for my brother. I know it’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through, but if you need to talk,” Lust pulled him in for another hug, “I’m right here.”  
  Blue burst into tears and held onto Lust and tight as he could. He didn’t think anyone understood him or his pain, not even Lust who grew up in a world was all about sex. He appears to like it, but deep down he was focused to like it and it grew on him and his brother. He was happy that he could talk to someone about it, to someone who understood him.  
  “Blue,” He looked up to Lust, Lust wiped his tears with the blanket, “don’t give up, cause someone really cares about you.”  
The rest of the visit went smoothly, Blue felt a little more comfortable around Lust to sit next to him, but not touching. Blue followed Lust’s instructions and advice on flirting, outfit, and more. He even taught Blue about safeword, which he needs to talk to Red and Sans about a signing.  
  Lust gave Blue his and Horror’s number and bid them goodbye. Horror teleported to HorrorTale, they walked into Snowdin but Horror slammed Lust into a tree before they arrived. Horror glanced at Lust and knew something was off.  
  “Something you wanna tell me?” Lust didn’t answer, he avoided eye contact. Horror knew what he was about, he rubbed the back of his neck. He was never good with word, even when it came to Lust but he gotta do something. Horror pulled Lust in for a kiss, their kiss was usually passionate and rough, but this was slow and gentle and yet passionate. Horror wrapped his arms around Lust’s waist and put his body weight on him. Lust gripped his jacket, pulling him in deeper, pour all his emotion into the kiss.  
  Lust pulled away gazing into his mate’s. Horror placed his forehead on him and they stayed like that for a while. Horror summoned bones around them to form a barrier for protection. They sat down in the snow covered in blood, Lust sat in Horror’s lap listening to his soul. Horror decided to close his eyes, waiting for Lust if he decided to talk.  
  After a few minutes, Lust spoke, “Horror?” Horror opened his eyes to Lust, he had an upset look on his face.  
  “Let me guess, you're worried for Blue.” Lust nodded, Lust, explained everything that even Sans and Red didn’t know about Blue. Kidnapping, rape, drug abuse, overdose, suicide, and the list goes on. Horror and a bunch of evil Sanses, have seen, heard, and done some messed up stuff. What Lust told him, it even made his stomach turn. He guesses hearing Blue’s torment made him upset, but so would anyone else.  
  “Don’t worry, ”Horror said, “they’ll take good care of him. Especially Red, he may be an ass, but he cares.” Lust giggled at his attempt to cheer him up.  
  “No one should go through that, especial Blue. He’s too sweet and precious.”   
  “I agree, but like I said don’t worry they’ll help Blue and keep him safe. Then, they find the bastard that did this.” Lust snuggled closer to Horror, Lust appreciated Horror’s words of comfort. Horror is really a great mate, he has his faults but he makes them up in other ways.   
  “Horror, sweetie? I need you to do something for me?”  
  “For you, anything.”   
  Once they felt, Blue hid his clothes from Sans and Red. The talk with Lust gave Blue enough confidence to talk to them about taking it to the next level. He went downstairs and saw Red and Sans cuddled up watching a movie. He wished he could join them. He walked up to them and Red was the first to notice him, he paused the movie bring Sans attention to them.  
  “Hey Blue, is something wrong?” Red asked. Blue tried to figure out how to tell them but tried to be as calm as possible. If he yelled or ordered them to listen, they might get mad and he and Blue did want that.  
 “C-Can we talk, for a little bit?” Blue asked in a low voice, it was hard to hear, but they understood. They separated and waved him over, he sat between the two and tried to get comfortable.   “Um...I wanted to talk about...about both of you taking m-me.” They froze.  
  “Are you sure Blue?” Sans asked.  
  “You don’t have to force yourself into doing this. You can think about it more.” Blue shook his head at Red’s words. He thought a lot about it since Sans explained everything to him. He knew something was wrong with him but didn’t know what. Now, he does and he’s becoming a burden on not only Sans and Red but the whole Underground. At first, he wanted to get rid of his as soon as possible to help them, but now he wanted more. He loved both of them very much and he wanted to show them just how much.   
  “I’m sure. I want this, I trust you both and I don’t feel pain or dirty when you guys touch me.” Blue blushed at his words. They gave him a gentle smile.  
  “Okay, Blue but we’ll do it when you feel like it, okay?” Red said. Blue nodded and was about to get up, but Sans held him down. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging from the armrest, he wrapped it around all of them. Red moved closer bring both of the skeletons into his arms and played the movie. Blue flushed at them being so close to him, he heard their soul beats and they were in sync with each other. He closed his eyes a tune everything out but their beating, it was music to his ears. It was better than the lullaby they play to calm him, he wishes he could listen to their sound forever.  
  Blue and Sans fell asleep on Red, but he didn’t mind. He had to admit they were both cute while they were sleeping. He turned off the TV and gently peeled them off him, he carried Sans to bed first then teleported back to Blue and put him to bed. He put on Blue’s favorite lullaby, then walked back to his room. He took his jacket off and climbed into bed.  
  “What took you so long?” Sans mumbled. Red pulled him close and gave him a peck on his skull.  
  “Putting Blue to bed, I doubt he would have been comfortable on the couch.”  
  “True.” Sans snuggled closer to Red, “Hey Red?”  
  “Yeah, Sweetheart?”  
  “Is it bad that I wanna hurt the people who hurt Blue?”  
  “Nah, I think it’s normal. Once, we take care of Blue, then we’ll take care of whoever hurt him.” Thinking about hurting the person responsible for all of this would be music to both of them.


	15. Good Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an upsetting conversation with the King, Blue decided to repay his debt.

  It’s been about a week since Blue agreed to let Red and Sans make love to him. He was in his room looking through the outfits Lust gave him. He was trying to figure out which one to wear. After hours of debating, he was brought it down to two outfits. they both were relieving and embarrassing to look at, but for them, he’ll do anything.  
  “Should I wear this or this. Well, this one shows more, but this one covers my breast a little.” He said talking to himself. Both Red and Sans were busy, Red went back to UnderFell for sentry duty and Sans was in the kitchen checking some blueprints. So, didn’t have to worry much, “This one is cuter, but the other one was sexier, I guess. Oh!” He has been questioning himself all morning and he thinks  
  Sans was getting worried since he never came down for breakfast.  
  “Maybe I should call Lust for advice.” He picked up his phone and stared at it before putting it back down, “He’s probably busy. I don’t wanna bother him, with a silly question.”  
He heard steps coming up the stairs, he panicked as he hurried to hide the clothes. As the steps grew closer and the clothes were hidden, he jumped back in bed and pulled his stuffed animal to him. A knock rang throughout his room.  
  “Blue? You up? Can I come in?” Sans voice was heard.  
  “Y-Yes. You can come in?” Sans enter and blushed at the site before me. Blue was sitting on his knees, on his bed, holding his cat, with no pants on! He turned away even though he wanted to look more. “Is something wrong?”  
  “Umm...Blue? You don’t have pants on.” Blue looked down a blushed. His face was flushed at the embarrassment as he covered himself up. “W-When you are done getting dressed, I made lunch, so um..”  
  Sans didn’t know what to say, Blue was very attractive inside and out. The blush he had on his sweet face was cute, Sans want to crawl in bed with him a kiss him. Making him blush more, pin him to the bed and make him feel good, listening to his moans. Saying nothing but his name, he wanted to make him scream his name begging for more.  
  “Sans?” He snapped out of his thoughts as Blue called out, “Why are you staring at me?” Staring? He didn’t realize he was staring, his face flushed hard.  
  “S-Sorry Blue, I didn’t mean too. I-I”ll be downstairs.” He rushed out of Blue’s room and teleports downstairs. Blue was replaying the awkward situation in his head, he can’t believe he forgot to put on some pants this morning! All thanks to his feeling hot last night! Can this day get any worse?!  
  After Blue calmed down and got fully dressed, he went downstairs to see Sans sleeping while the TV was on. Blue went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he was a large container with his name on it. Inside appears to a hotdog and a type of fruit, he smiled at the thoughtful gesture. He grabbed the container and removed the lid, the hot dog was grilled and still warm. Next to it was different varieties of fruit, he ate a blackberry and scrunched up his nose. It had a strange texture, but it was delicious nonetheless.  
He walked back into the living room, he took a seat next to Sans sleeping body. He grabbed the remote and turned down the volume and turned to something else. He found a channel he likes, he began to eat as he enjoyed the show.  
  It was another Mettaton movie, about a princess captured by demons and the knight has to go save her. Along the way the knight falls in love with another, all parts are played by Mettaton.  
  “How does he manage so well, if so many parts? Must be stressful.” Blue said out loud while still keeping a low tone. He took a bite of his hot dog as he ponders this.  
  “He doesn’t care, he likes the attention.” Blue choked on his food as he heard Sans’ voice. Sans pat him on the back, he teleported into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. He teleported back and handed the cup to Blue, he gladly took it and slowly sip the cup.  
  “Thank you.”  
  “No problem. You feeling better?”  
  “Yes. I’m sorry for waking you.” Sans smiled and shook his head.  
  “It wasn’t your fault, I was already awake once you got your food.” Once Blue calmed down, he began to eat again.  
  They both sat in silence as they watch the movie, Sans was about to fall asleep again until he heard a knocking at the door. It was hard and loud, must Red from sentry duty, he got up and went to the door. Once, he opened it he was surprised to see King Asgore instead of Red.  
  “Hello, Asgore. What are you going in Snowdin?” Sans said confused by the Kings presences. Blue’s scent has gone down, Sans and Red were used it a little, but it’s still too dangerous for other monsters. He closed the door so Blue wouldn’t hear their conversation and so the King wouldn’t smell his scent. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but it’s dangerous to be close to him.”  
  “I wanted to see how the little one was doing. I brought sweets for him, courtesy of Toriel and Frisk. I also put in some Golden Flower Tea from me.” Sans took the basket.  
  “Thank you, but what's the real reason your here?” Beside Toriel, Sans could tell the King wasn’t here out of the goodness of his heart.  
  “I wanted to see if how the process of weakening his condition.” He said, Sans wanted to mad that he was rushing him, they both knew the dangers of this but Blue is fragile. “I know, I’m being rude, but Frisk was attacked.” Sans eyes widen! “Their fine, but I could tell it was due to..his scent.”  
  “They were attacked in the Capital?” Asgore shook his head.  
  “No, in the ruins, lucky it was a Slime monster so nothing too dangerous.” Ruins? This was getting worse by the second, it could have reached Waterfall or Hotland by now. Sans could tell Blue the situation, he’ll understand then they can solve the problem, Sans shook his head. No, they promised him and he’d damned if he broke it.  
  “Sans, I’m not telling you to focus him, but I just wanted you to know if this continues then I’ll have to...I don’t want it to come to that.”  
  “I’ll take care of it.” Asgore nodded but he wasn’t happy. He didn’t want to threat any more innocent lives, but as King, he had too even if he didn’t want too. From what Undyne and Alphys told him, he was abused for years, but he had a duty to his people. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t King.  
  “I’ll be off then. Have a good day Sans.” As Asgore left feeling the weight of his sins on his shoulders. Sans re-entered his home, Blue looked at him with a worried look.  
  “Is everything okay?”  
  “Yeah,” Sans placed the basket next to Blue and sat down, “the King brought you a basket of goodies.” Blue didn’t reach for the basket, he more worried about Sans. Sans saw this and gave Blue his best smile, “Don’t worry Blue, I’m fine.” Blue didn’t believe him.  
  Blue got up and went to the kitchen with his dish, he pulled up a chair to the sink and stepped up to wash his dish. Sans was happy before the King came, must have been a bad conversation to make him feel that bad. He wished there was something he could do, but what?  
  Sans sat in silence listening to water running and the TV, but he tuned them out. Blue came back into the living room, he saw Sans deep in thought; it mad Blue slightly cautious. Sans needed him and that was top priority right now. He was about to walk out and comfort Sans, but another loud knock was heard. Sans got up and opened it to relieve Red, he saw the distress on Sans’ face and brought him in for a hug.  
  Red seems to have the situation under control, but there has to be something Blue could do. Blue blushed at his idea, but it could work to relax them. He nodded at his plan and went upstairs to get changed.  
  Red saw Blue go up the stairs but didn’t think anything of it. He probably wanted to give them some space. Red rubbed Sans’ back, Sans laid his head on Red’s shoulder trying to figure out what to do next.  
  “Ready to talk?” Sans raised his and nodded. Sans took his time explaining the whole conversation between him and Asgore. He left nothing out, he told Red he wanted to scream at the King, but he knew he was just doing his job. He saw the regret in his eyes, being King can be stressful and Sans knows how a job can focus you into doing the thing you don’t want to.  
  “Don’t worry!” Red said, “Once, Fluffybuns looks at Blue he won’t lay a finger on him. ‘Oh! I can’t hurt him!’” Red said doing a poor but humorous imitation of Asgore. It was enough to make Sans smile. Red pulled him close as they laughed at the poor joke. Red always knew how to make him smile.  
  “Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” Red assured him and it made Sans better knowing that Red was here. He pulled Red in for a kiss, it was gentle and sweet. Red pulled him closer, he caressed Sans body slowly. Sans’ jacket slid off his shoulders, he opened his mouth to let Red’s tongue intertwined with his. They fought for dominance as Red removed his jacket, he pushed Sans down on the couch.  
  His hand moved into Sans’ shirt caressing him ribs, Sans moan into the kiss and gripped Red’s shirt trying to pull him closer. Red was about to pull Sans’ shirt off, but they heard Blue’s door opening.  
  Red moved off Sans to his dismay, Blue was sweet and all but he could have waited an hour or two. Blue poked his head out a little to see them on the couch. He wanted to go back to his room, but he couldn’t turn back now.  
  “Umm...did I interrupt something?”  
  “No, Blue. Is something wrong?” A blush formed on Blue’s face.  
  “I wanted to give you guys a gift really quick.” They looked at each other confused but went upstairs to receive their gift. Sans was a little upset that they were interrupted, but when they entered Blue’s room it was worth it.  
  Blue was on all fours on the bed wearing a white garter belt, a matching bra, his magic formed into bunny ears and a tail. He a cute blush on his face, he whimpered as they just sat there.  
  “P-Please. I want you both, so bad.” He begged as he turned away in embarrassment. They both looked at each other with a grin on their faces. Sans nodded to him and made his way around the bed and sat in front of Blue, he lifted his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Blue leaned into the kiss, he moaned as he felt Red caress he rear. Sans took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Blue’s mouth.  
  “You want us, Blue?” Red said as he started grinding against him. Blue moaned the kiss while returning the same movement to Red. Blue whined into the kiss, feeling Red’s member already hard, he grinds back toward Red. Red smiled at the action and removed his shorts, he pressed his member against Blue’s damp panties. Blue released the kiss as he moans louder.  
  “P-Please! I-I need you both, to fuck me!” Red slowly started to remove his underwear, but Sans looked at Red a signed him to stop “N-No! P-Please keep going!” Blue moved his hips back, but Red stopped him.  
  “Sorry Blue,” Sans said as he turned Blue’s head to face him “but good bunnies don’t say naughty words. You need to be punished.” Sans pulled Blue into a sitting position in his lap. He separated his legs to show off to Red, Sans gentle rubbed Blue’s thighs and moved closer to his core.  
  Blue glanced at Red, seeing him rubbing his cock slowly while keeping his eyes on them. Blue turned away, but Sans turned his head back.  
  “Keep your eyes on Red,” Sans commanded as his hand went into Blue panties and his fingers enter his core. Blue moaned Sans match Red’s movements, Blue’s eyes were filled with desire. That look made Red increase his pace and so did Sans. “He wants you Blue. He wants to be inside you, so bad and so do I.”  
  Blue felt something poking his lower back, he wanted to move away and forget this whole thing never happened. Instead, he moved his hand back and rubbed the front of Sans’ short. It was hard and ready to be released, so Blue pulled it out and gave it loving and gentle strokes. Sans was bigger than Blue thought, he couldn’t wait to have them both inside him.  
Listen to Sans’ moans, watching Red pleasure himself, while having one of his loves finger him, it almost sent him over.  
  “I-I am going to c-cum!” He said. With that Red pulled Sans’s out and pulled Blue closer to him. He pushes Blue on his back and removed his garment. He spread Blue’s folds and gave it a rough lick, Blue moan in pleasure at Red roughness.  
  He pushed his head up and was meet with Sans member wanting some attention and Blue was gladly to give him some. He opened his mouth wide as Sans pushed inside, he thrust his hips slow and gentle to not harm Blue.  
  Blue has been through many sexual torments and abuse to the point of thinking about sex scared him. Having someone touch him and defile him made him sick, but now having the two who have been taking care of him. Having to feel their gentle and warm touch on him and in him, was heaven.  
  Blue moan on Sans louder as he felt Red’s large tongue get buried deep inside him. The vibrations from Blue pulled a moan from Sans causing him to thrust faster to reach sweet bliss. They both reached their peak as they came.  
  Sans pulled out with his cum dripping down, Red pulled away swallowing Blue’s juices. He got up and moved closer to Sans, he pulled him in for a kiss to let him taste the sweet skeleton. Blue turned over and lick Sans’ member clean, Sans moaned into the kiss as Red stripped him of his clothes.  
  Once their clothes were off, they laid on the bed as Red and Blue made out while Sans sucked Blue’s breasts. The feel of the cocks rubbing against his body, Blue yearned for them to be inside him. He moaned as Sans nibbled on his breasts, he opened his mouth wide sticking his tongue out.  
  “You look so cute like this Blue,” Red said.  
  “Please.” Blue moaned. “I want you both inside me.” Sans release Blue and sat up.  
  “Sure, I guess we’ve been keeping you waiting long enough. How do you want it?” Sans asked. Blue blushed at his wanted position, but it did turn him on, he had to try it with them. It was painful with the people who raped him, but maybe they’ll be gentle with him or hopefully rough.  
  “C-Can I have you both inside me? Please?” Blue said shyly, they were shocked at Blue’s request.  
  “You sure, Doll? We’re pretty big and it will hurt.” Red said wanting to give Blue a chance to back out, but Blue nodded his head. “Okay. Come here.”  
Blue crawled over to Red and hover over his large member, Sans moved behind him and position his member beside Red’s. Red held onto his hips to keep him stable.  
  “Ready? You can back out?” Red offered, but once again Blue was determined to have them both. He nodded as he lowered himself down, he felt their tips his panicked a little and clutched Red’s arm. He lowered himself more so Red’s tip was inside him, he moans at the wonderful feeling, but he wasn’t done.  
  “You okay?” Sans asked Blue nodded at him.  
  “I’m okay, we can keep going.” Sans moved closer and pressed his tip into Blue, he groaned at the tight spacing. Blue yelped as he felt Sans’ tip inside, he didn’t move, trying to get used to the fell of them. He lowered himself and his grip on Red tighten, they whispered words of encouragement.  
  He was in a lot of pain, but he finally got them both inside. He wanted them to move but denied and wanted him to get used to them. He was upset but was glad they cared about him so much.  
After a few minutes Blue felt them moving, he moaned as they thrust into him. Feeling their bodies press against him. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. Their thrusts were sloppy, but soon found a rhythm that suited them.  
  “A-Ah! H-Harder! Ah! F-Faster!”  
  “Aw! Our little Blue is begging like a bitch in heat.” Red said, “Should we let him have it, Sweetheart?”  
  “I don’t know, Baby. Blue has been rude, He didn’t even thank us for relieving him.” Their pace slows down and Blue whined at their teasing.  
  “P-Please! I beg you. Please, fuck me harder. I’ll be a good bunny, I promise.” He begged as he tried to move his hips, but they held him in place.  
  “He’s right, Blue” Red said, “you need to be more polite, like a good bunny.” He kissed down his neck while Sans kissed down his back.  
  “I’m sorry! T-Thank you for taking care of me! A-Ah! For relieving me! I love having you both inside me!”  
  “You did so well, Blue. You’re such a good boy.” Sans praised, he thrust faster in him as Blue tighten around him. Red moved Blue up and down as they thrust, they showed Blue no mercy, but it could be due to his scent. Nobody cared either way. The bed rocked and squeezed at their actions, they were pretty sure the neighbors heard them.  
  “H-Harder! Harder! Please!” Blue begged with his tongue out and drool down his cheek.  
  “You’re such-Ah! Good boy, Blue. You like when we fuck you! AH! F-Fuck!” Sans moaned as he groped Blue's breast.  
  “Y-Yes! I love it when you both fuck me in my tight pussy!”  
  “You like being our good boy?” Red said as he bites his collarbone, Blue cried out in pleasure as he felt his end coming soon.  
  “I-I’m c-cumming!”  
  “You wanna cum so bad. Then beg for it!” Red whispered in Blue’s ear in a deep voice. I sound so sadistic, why did it turn him on so much?  
  “P-Please! Ah! Let me cum. Please! Let me cum for you!” Listening to his moans increased their movements making Blue’s cries louder as he reached his limit. He collapsed on Red trying to catch his breath. Sans took his time to pull and was about to get Blue, but a hand stopped him.  
  “You guys didn’t finish?” Blue said taking a breath in between.  
  “It’s okay Blue,” Red assured, “will take care of it later.” Blue shook his head.  
  “I want you both to finish inside me or you can release on me. Please.” They couldn't say no for multiple reasons, so they gave in to see his offer to help. Red pulled out and he and Sans switched places. Blue climbed on top and took in the tip, he waited for Red but Sans pushed him all the way down. Blue was a little sore but the pain was overtaken by pleasure.  
  Sans pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped his hands around his waist, Blue pulled his head closer. Blue felt Red rub against him and he raised his hip so he could have an easier time entering him. Blue thought he was going for his core, but Red took the other hole.  
  Blue pulled away from the kiss and moaned in pain, Red wouldn’t fit! He was too big! Sans held him in place asking Blue if he wanted to stop, but Blue said no each time. If Red wanted his ass than he can have it, Blue didn’t minded. Blue held onto Sans as Red continued until he was completely in, he waited until Blue calmed down before he started to move.  
  “Don’t worry Blue, this won’t take long,” Sans said and they both started to thrust. Their movements were slow and the pain subsided and turned into pleasure.  
  “F-Faster, please,” Blue begged and they did. They were rough and quick trying to figure fast, but they wanted to take their time. Sadly, that wasn’t an option. The saw Blue was in pain, so they need to finish. Red spread Blue rear to get more room to move and Sans slammed into Blue as hard as he can without hurting him. It didn’t take long for all of them to reach their peak. The screamed each other names in sweet bliss, Blue fell asleep while Sans and Red pulled out and moved into a more comfortable position.  
  Blue was between them all snuggled up in the blankets as his magic dissipated, Red held both of them in his arms. Sans pulled Blue close as he snuggled closer to Red. Sleep took over them as they rested the night away, a night no one will forget. Sans and Red felt warm and at ease. When it was just them they felt something like this, but now this moment it felt right like their lives were missing something.  
  They didn’t want to let it go.


	16. Finding Answers

  It was quite in Error and Ink’s house, Ink was naked under the blankets sleeping soundly. Error was holding him close, listening to his soft breathing. They had a very passionate night together, in an attempt to get Ink to sleep, he hasn’t been sleeping well since they heard about Blue.  
  It was the only way to calm him down and rest, Error gentle and slowly pulled away from Ink. He got up from the bed and pulled the blankets to Ink for warmth, Error picked up his clothes of the floor and put them in a hamper. He pulled out some clean ones and silently exited the house.  
  “Don’t worry, Ink. I’ll find out what really happened.” He pulled out his phone and text Horror. Recently, Horror told him, he wanted to help find the person responsible for everything and Error didn’t refuse. They never saw eye to eye, but he could tell Lust asked him to do this and he was happy to do it.  
  He opened a portal to HorrorTale, Horror came through it with his ax in hand. Error smelled the fresh blood on his weapon of choice, it made Error a little disgusted. How Lust fell in love with him, he’ll never know.  
  “Ready?” Error asked, Horror just gave him a large grin giving his approval. Error nodded and opened a portal in UnderSwap. They stepped through and landed inside the lab, Horror was confused and turned back to Error. “I need you to look through the footage of Stretch of the last few days when done came to Snowdin. Call me if you find anything.” Horror growled.  
  “And why can’t you do this?”  
  “I need to look through the Swaps home without being seen or smelled.” Error looked at the still fresh blood staining his coat and ax. “Don’t worry about anybody seeing you here. The royal scientist has other things to tend to and clean up. You stink.” He sounded like a Nightmare. He closes the portal before Horror could protest and open a smaller portal into the Swap’s home.  
It was still a mess from their last visit, but no sign Stretch. He widens the portal and jumped through, he immediately began his search. He checked every drawer and crack of the house, but nothing. He checked the trash can to see if he threw away anything of value, but it was all honey bottles and takeout from Muffets.   
  He went into Blue’s old room, it was neat and clean like Stretch took care of it since Blue was taken. The bed was made, the floor clean, the clothes neatly hung in the closet and in the dresser. Even the storybooks and the stuffed bear on the bed hadn’t been touched. He checked under the bed, but not a dust bunny in sight.  
  “Damn it!” He cured! Error was getting frustrated, it appears Stretch was telling the truth, but it was uncertain. Even if Stretch was telling the truth, something didn’t feel right. He searches Blue’s room more hopeful to give some kind of clue to as who did this, but nothing. He was about to leave when something caught his eye, underneath his pillow was a journal.  
  He grabbed the journal and opened it, but was more like a photo album of Blue, his brother, and more people. As he continued, there wasn’t much that could help him but something did seem off. The human.  
  Where was Chara? Ink and Error have been so busy with figure out the culprit that they didn’t notice Chara was missing. Stretch did say she is living with Asgore, but that was about a month ago.  
  Chara did do a reset a month after Blue went missing, but she hasn’t been seen yet and she did finish a pacifist run. This is an incomplete run.  
  “Anything good?” A dark voice said behind him, he knew it was Horror, so he didn’t worry.  
  “Not really, but I did realize something. The human in this world is missing.”  
  “How do you know?” Horror asked.  
  “Since Blue disappeared, Ink and I been checking in on the AU constantly and I just notice I haven’t seen Chara in this AU. How about you, find anything?” Horror shook his head.  
  “No, Stretch goes to the same three places for the last month. Home, Muffet, and his sentry stations, but you're right about Chara missing. She didn’t even make it to Waterfall.” So, she still in Snowdin, but where? Stretch has been keeping some important information from them and he just dug a bigger hole for himself.  
  “Come on, we have one more room to check.” Error opened another portal that leads to the secret lab underneath their house and once they entered they were met with a horrific sight. Chara’s body was blood corpse with large bones pricing every part of her body and her soul in a container. The floor and the walls were covered in her blood, it was quick and painful. Her bones were showing and clothes sliding off the corpses.  
  “Well, this is...interesting.” Horror said as he got a better look at the scene, “It happened about a month and two weeks ago.” They both ignored the massacre or Error tried to, rage filled his head. They searched to the area, but Error stayed away from the body, unlike Horror who paid no mind to it. While looking through a draw, Error found a notebook, it was torn but still intact.   
  He opened it to see notes about resets, the multiverse, and nothing he hasn’t seen before. He quickly flipped through the book and stopped at a list of AUs, the first few pages of names were scratched out.  
  “Here.” He turned towards Horror who was handed him another notebook, this one was new but not that new. He took it and handed Horror the notebook he found, he opened it and found accounts. Payments of large amounts, much larger than his pay as a sentry or judge, he looked at the dates to see they went back before Blue was taken. The day he was taken is when Stretch started receiving a good amount of gold times three.  
  “What. The. Hell.”  
  “Looks like Stretch was selling Blue as a sex slave, but not only in his world but others,” Horror asked.  
  “I see that, but why? His job as judge and sentry both equal to a good pay. So, why put his little brother through that?” At this point Error, didn’t care what the reason was, Stretch was dust either way.   
  “How about we find the bastard and have a little chat?” Horror said swing his ax over his shoulder with a murderous grin.  
  “I couldn’t agree more!” Error said. They grabbed the evidence and headed for the door, but it opened to reveal Stretch, he had no expression on his face and his eyes were lifeless. Seeing him filled them with rage and hatred towards the skeleton.  
  “Why? Why did you sell, Blue?” Stretch didn’t say anything, just stood there looking at the two. He closed the door behind him and locked it tight without moving his gaze. They growled at him for ignoring the question.  
  “ANSWER US ASSHOLE!” Horror rage was about to burst.  
  “You wouldn’t understand, he deserved it.” That was their breaking point, they both lunged at him, but he teleported to the other side of the room. “Don’t get in my way.” He threw a metal sphere at their feet and it unleashed a gas. They didn’t pay any mind to it as they went for another attack, but they slowed down.  
  Stretch covered his mouth and nose as the gas was released, he watched as they foolishly ignored the gas. Their eyelids grew heavy and their vision faded, they collapsed on the floor as their vision was completely black.  
  Stretch took the notebooks and Chara’s souls not caring about the soon to be unconscious skeletons. He used his magic to chain them to the wall and moved Chara’s body. The last thing they heard was Stretch teleporting away.  
  It’s been about a week since Blue decided to let Red and Sans take him. His scent has dissipated outside and so did his magic, but even so, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. It was supposed to be only to relieve Blue’s corrupted magic, but that one night made everyone’s desire for one another clear.  
  They made passionate love everywhere, leaving nothing up to the imagination, they felt like a piece of them had been snapped into place. Their movements were passionate and gentle, making sure their partners were okay. They all felt like loved and lucky to have two loving monsters to call theirs. Yes, nothing could go wrong in their perfect life, until today.   
  The three skeletons were sleeping soundly in Sans’ bed, Red was holding them close in his arms. Blue was between both of them, sleeping with a smile on his face that could brighten anyone’s day. Sans was snoring softly, as he had a nightmare-free sleep and the warmth of his lovers close.  
 **Knock**

  
**Knock**

  
  Hearing the dreadful noise of someone at the door, made Sans move closer to Blue.

  
**Knock!**

  
**Knock!**

  
  The knocking got louder, it made Sans growl and he cuddled into Red’s hold not wanting to let go.

  
**KNOCK**

  
**KNOCK**

  
  Sans groaned as he got up from the bed, trying not to wake the others in bed. He crawled out and onto the floor, he grabbed some clean clothes thanks to Blue and teleported to the front door, where the knocking continued. He opened the door giving the person in front of him an angry look.  
  “This better be good.” He says, but once his tiredness left he got a good look that his guests. Both Ink and Lust had worried and upset looks on their faces, they had tear streaks on their face, still fresh. Sans invited them in and gave them something to drink.  
  “What happen?” Sans asked once they calmed down.  
  “Um...” Lust started trying not to cry, “Horror never came home last night.”  
  “Same with Error. I woke up to an empty bed, I called his phone but no answer.” Ink said rubbing Lust’s back.  
  “They didn’t tell you where they went?” Sans asked. Ink shook his head, but Lust cried harder.  
  “I-It’s all my fault! I-I asked H-Horror, to-to-” Lust broke down and Ink tried to comfort him, Sans tired to help so he wouldn’t wake Red and Blue up.  
  “H-Hey, calm down Lust. What do you ask Horror?” He asked. Lust wiped his tears as calm down enough to speak.  
  “After I talked to Blue, he told me what Error and Ink said about what happened. I asked him to help them out, so he called Error the next day.” He explained as best as he could. “Yesterday he got a text from Error, it was pretty important since he had this look on his face, but I don’t what was in it.”  
  “Did you ask him?” Ink asked Lust shook his head.  
  “Once he got it, he went back to his universe, but I did get a quick glance. It did mention UnderSwap and a time.”   
  “What time?” In Lust’s line of work, he has a better memory than any other. He memorized every one of his clients, even some old ones, right down to their body measurements.  
  “Midnight.”  
  “They went to UnderSwap last night at midnight, probably find any information about the kidnappers,” Sans said, but he knew that wasn’t true. Ink looked at Sans than looked up towards the rooms. Sans followed his gaze to see Red and Blue awake and dressed, they came down and Blue went to comfort Lust while the other went into the kitchen.  
  “You guys are keeping something from me.” Ink said a low voice as he stared at them. “It has something with who did this to Blue, so you either tell me or you both are going to have a bad time.” Ink wasn’t as strong as them, but he can be tough to beat. Sans looked at Red and he nodded.  
  “Error thinks that Stretch is hiding something big, but we don’t know what.” He said.  
  “Like he knows who took Blue? Why would he keep something like that and if he knew why lie to us?” They shrugged confused as well, they know Stretch has something to do with this but no proof. “Well, if he is involved we need to find Error and Horror and get proof and fast.”  
  “Why?” Red asked.  
  “Stretch is getting him tomorrow.”


	17. Such Sorrow

  Once they heard the news about Stretch coming to get Blue, they panicked. They didn’t tell Lust or Blue, they were still trying to figure out what to do to keep them away from each other. Red wanted to turn Stretch into dust, but they didn’t know if he was guilty or not and they need to know where Error and Horror was.   
  “What are going to do?” Sans said lifeless, his life was perfect. He had Red and he also had feelings for Blue and he knew Red felt the same. They were about to get a happy ending, but this had to happen. “If Stretch is behind all of this, we can’t let him have Blue. I-I don’t want to lose him.” Sans was on the brink of tears.  
  “Hey,” Red said calmly as he pulled Sans close, “We’re not going to lose him, I promise.” Red knew to make a promise he couldn’t keep was a much, but Sans need to feel hope and so did he.  
  “But how? We can fight him, but it will endanger Blue and I don’t want a repeat of Doggo.” Sans said.  
  “We can hide him,” Ink suggested, “If we leave Blue in another AU with another Papyrus and Sans, somewhere Stretch will never expect to look, Blue will be safe. Once we find more information, we can handle the situation based on the result.” The plan sounds foolproof, but it did have concerns.  
  “Okay, but where? We can’t leave him with someone he doesn’t trust.” Red pointed out.  
  “Yeah, but we also need someone strong enough to protect him and not harm him,” Sans said. “How about your house?” Before Red could say ‘no’, Ink intervened.  
  “No, we can’t leave him with Edge or anyone Blue has contact with.” They looked at Ink questioningly at what he was proposing.  
  “So you're saying leaving him with someone he doesn't trust!? Are you out of your mind!?” Red roared with anger. Listen to Ink’s idea could cause Blue into a panic that either Red or Sans can get him out of, he needs someone he could trust.  
  “I know it sounds crazy, but think about. Error and Horror are missing, you two have been taking care of him, and Error and I have told him everything. So, that could give Stretch a good idea on where to look. If we drop him off at one someone he knew then it is easier for Stretch to find him.”   
  Hearing this Red and Sans calmed down, Ink was right, they let people get to know Blue to help him and hopefully protect him in any situation. Now, it could endanger Blue more, but who could they trust to watch Blue, protect him, and not hurt him even more. They’ve begun to list a few candidates, it was long and it sparked some hope into them. Sadly, that list was getting shorter.  
  They crossed off anyone who was close friends to the three, dangerous, insane, too young, hyperactive, and more. They began to lose hope more that time passes and speaking of time, that was running out.  
  “How about Mafia?” Sans suggested.  
  “No, Mafia’s AU can be dangerous sometimes and the loud noises can scare Blue.” Ink said and Red agrees. “Dings is strong enough! He has the power of seven souls.”  
  “True, but” Dings is a Sans who absorbed all seven humans souls, but his friends were displeased with him his decision. “He could scare Blue on accident ” Due to his large figure he can be intimidating.   
  “This is hopeless.” Ink groaned, “We’ve listed every Sans and Papyrus that could be willing to watch Blue, but there is always a problem with them or their location.” Ink was getting frustrated at this point.  
  “If only we could go with Blue, but we have to stay here to keep Stretch off his trail,” Red said, he heard Laust and Blue having a somewhat decent conversation. He could hear the exact conversation, but it was interesting based off the laughs. It brought a smile to his face, it also gave Red a solution to their problem. “Lust! Can we talk for a second?” Ink and Sans were confused as Lust walked in the same look at the other two.   
  “What’s up?” He asked.  
  “We were wondering with you like to stay with Blue while in a different AU?” Ink was bond confused, but Sans saw where this was going and it was just what they needed.  
  “Okay,” Lust agreed, but still confused at the sudden request, “but why?”  
  “We’ll tell you later, but you too need to get packing. We leave in about five hours.” Lust shrugged it off and went to tell Blue the sudden news. Once out of sight, Red turned to Ink who still had a confused looked that would be funny, except he was also pissed off at the decision.  
  “What. Were. You. Thinking!” Lust scolded, “Sending Blue to UnderLust is a bad idea! We’d all agreed to send him there!” Sans tried to calm Ink down, but he wasn’t listening until Sans used blue magic to force him down.  
  “Ink calm down. We're not sending Blue to UnderLust!” Hearing that calmed Ink down, but he was still confused. “I figured out that besides us, Lust is the only one who can calm him down if he has a mental break down. So, all we have to do is find someone who can let them stay for a short time.” Ink thought about it and nodded in agreement, it was a good idea and it solves a lot of problems.  
  “Okay, I think I know someone who can let them stay and is pretty strong. I’ll call him!”   
  Once, they decided on an AU they help Blue pack. Red grabbed Blue some of their clothes since they never got any for him, Sans made Blue had his stuffed animals and phone numbers. Blue was worried and scared about what was happening, he helped Red pack while Sans was talking to Lust and Ink.  
  “Red?” Blue called softly.  
  “Yes?” Red answered without looking at Blue.  
  “Where am I going?”  
  “You're going to be staying with a friend of ours,” Red said without stopping.  
  “Did I do something bad?” Red didn’t answer, “Are you getting rid of me?” Tears fell from his eye sockets as Red ignored him, the longer Red didn’t answer the more Blue thought they were using him. He thought they shared the same feelings, that they were different, but once again he was wrong. “You don’t care.”   
  Tears flowed faster from Blue’s eyes at the dark realization, he thought he found someone who he cared for, but that was all a lie. He let his guard down and let them defile them and he enjoyed it. Every sweet kiss, touch, word, was a lie for their sick pleasure and now they’re done with him.  
  He was about to run until Red pulled in for a hug, Blue tried to push away, but stopped once he notice Red was shaking. Why?  
  “No, Blue you did nothing wrong, but something bad is coming and we want to keep you safe. I can’t tell you what or why, but I want you to know that we will come and get you!” Red’s voice was soft and sad like he wanted to cry. Blue wanted to believe him, but he didn’t know what to believe. His mind didn’t want to bring up bad memories, but his soul wanted too.  
  “How can I trust you?” Red pulled away and pulled Blue for a gentle kiss. It was simple and yet passionate; like Red was putting his whole being into that one kiss. It made it soul cry out for his, so he jumped into Red’s arms. Wrapping his around his neck for a deeper kiss, praying that Red’s words were true.   
  They pulled away, looking deep into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love. Blue buried his head into Red’s chest, letting his tears flow.  
  “Please, don’t forget me.”  
  “We won’t.”  
  Once everything was packed and Lust got his items, Ink opened a portal to StoryShift. They appeared into the throne room, home to the world’s Sans, he was watering the echo flowers around his throne.  
  “King!” Sans called. King turned to see his guests, he put his watering can down and went to greet his guests.  
  “Hey, I’ve been expecting you!” King said, he turned to Blue who was standing close to Sans not making eyes contact. “You’re Blue, right?” Blue looked up and nodded, King looked exactly like Sans but had a crown and cloak. “It’s nice to meet you, name’s King. I’ll show you to your room.”  
  King walked into another corridor and everyone followed closely behind, the castle was big and it made Blue a little anxious. Until they entered a different area, it was much smaller and comfy. It had a pastel blue color, wooden floors, and a staircase leading down somewhere. A basement maybe? King lead them to the right and opened the last door, it had two beds, one on each side and closet between them.  
  “It’s not much, but it should do for now.” Lust and Blue went in and got comfortable as the others went to the living room.  
  “Will they be okay here?” Ink asked.  
  “Yes, I told to Toriel to increase the guards around the castle. Asgore is placed hidden cameras in the house and castle just in case. I even told Chara and Frisk no resets or loads for about two months.” King seems to have everything under control, but it still they felt like something wasn’t right.  
  “Okay, if anything happens to call us okay?” Red said. King laugh at them, Red was confused and pissed off. King was laughing in a serious situation. “What’s so funny?”  
  “Sorry, but I think it’s sweet that you two care so much about Blue.”  
  “They haven’t told Blue how they felt yet.” Ink whispered to King. They blushed at the mention of their love for Blue.   
  “I think it’s best you tell him now.” King said, “Cause you might not get another chance.” Blue walked out, King and Ink went into the kitchen to give them some time alone. Blue walked up to them and pulled them both into a hug.  
  “Why can’t you both stay?” He asked.  
  “We wish we could, but we have to take care of something. We'll be back as fast as we can.” Sans said. “We really should be going, Blue.” Blue held them closer not wanting to let go.  
  “Blue, there something we need to tell you,” Red said.  
  “I-I want to tell you both something, too,” Blue said.  
  “You can go first,” Sans asked.  
  “I-I..um..w-well...I-” Blue’s soul was beating faster than it usually did, fear of being rejected, abandoned, or worst...forgotten. He shook off his fears and took a breath, “I-I wanted to tell-”  
  “You guys ready to go!?” Ink called. They turned to them and saw King punch Ink in the shoulder. Red and Sans nodded and went to leave, but Blue grabbed their jackets.  
  “I-I-I’M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU!” They were taken back by the outburst but didn’t speak a word. Blue froze at their shocked expression, maybe he needs to explain.  
  “W-When I was taken, I-I hoped someone would save me, but no one did. I wanted to end all my pain, my soul wanted to shatter. I forgot hope, how to believe, and love, but since I meet you both I felt all of that and more. I love listening to your jokes, being held in your arms, your kisses, and I want to be together with both of you forever. Red, Sans, there’s no **bones** about it, I’m head over heels in love with you both.” A tear ran down Blue’s eyes as he confessed his love and soul for the two skeletons with a large smile, but didn’t get an answer until they pulled Blue in for a hug.   
  The two larger skeleton’s souls felt lighter and warm, just like how they felt when they confess to each other. They wished it was in a better setting, to give him a proper answer but this will have to do.   
  “B-Blue,” They both had the biggest smile on their faces, tears ran down their faces in joy and in sadness as they pulled away, “We love you too.” They each gave Blue a kiss filled with love and passion.   
  “We love everything about you Blue!” Sans said covering the left side of Blue’s skull with kisses.  
  “No one can ever replace you!” Red said kissing his other side. They gave him all of their love they could in the short time they had left.  
  They were all complete, they had not one, but two monsters they can call theirs. They wanted to stay with each other and make this day memorable, but couldn’t. They had to separate, parting was such sweet sorrow, no. More like, death.


	18. Interrogation

  Red and Sans returned to UnderTale, as soon as they walked into the house they got rid of any evidence of Blue being there. Red cleaned the sheets to rid of any trace of Blue’s scent, as he was putting the sheets he heard Sans steps.  
  “Red,” Red started the washer and turned to Sans. He was holding Blue’s stuffed toys, Sans looked saddened by the items so was Red, “Um..W-Where d-do put these?”  
  Sans was close to breaking down, no one can blame him or Red; they both had to send their loved one away. Right after he confessed his love to them, but they were doing this to protect him from his brother. Yet, they wanted him now.  
  “O-Oh,” Red said snapping out of his thoughts, “I can take them. I’ll keep them safe in UnderFell.” Sans nodded and handed them to Red, “I’ll be right back.” Sans nodded as Red teleported away, Sans tried not to think about Blue gone, but he couldn’t. He went to continue cleaning, Sans went to the kitchen and took down the cookbooks Blue found in the closet.  
Sans smiled when Blue found them, he was so excited to make something that he wanted Sans to help. Instead of make food, they made a huge mess and they made out afterward. Sans blushed at that moment, but shook his head and continued to clean.  
  Red returned and helped Sans with the rest of the house, they manage to get every of Blue’s things hidden and they were getting ready for bed. Sans walked into their room and crawled into bed and cuddled up to Red. Red pulled him close and started to rub his back, Sans buried his head into his chest.  
  “Do you really think Stretch did this to Blue?” Sans asked. Red shook his head and took a breath, Red didn’t know what to think anymore. He thought he had finally gotten a Happy Ending with Sans, then Blue showed up and Red got his real Happy Ending and now that was disappearing.  
  “I don’t know, hopeful not so Blue doesn’t have to lose a brother. If so,” If Stretch was behind all of this, Red don’t think he’ll hold himself. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that.” Red held him close trying to warm him up, for some reason, the bed felt colder.  
  A knock rang throughout the house and either skeleton waked to answer it, but the knocking continued. Annoyed with the continuous knocking, Red got up and rubbed his eyes of drowsiness. He looked over and saw Sans trying to block the noise, but it was hopeless.  
  “Sans came on. Get up, Sweetheart.” Red shook Sans trying to get him, Sans turned to face Red and slowly opened his eyes.  
  “Morning.” He said. Red leaned down and gave Sans a kiss on the mouth, he pulled away once another lock knocking was heard. They got up and teleported to the door and Sans opened it, they were meet with two figures, Ink and Stretch.  
  “What do you want?” Red said.  
  “I here for Blue.” Stretch looked over them to try and see if his brother was inside. Stretch didn’t look like he slept in days or showered, they moved aside to let them enter. Stretch started looking around the house to find Blue, they could see the frustration on his face once he figured out Blue wasn’t there. “Where’s my brother?”  
  “He went out with Frisk and Toriel,” Sans lied, “They’ll be back at the end of the day.”  
  Stretch didn’t seem happy with that, but he sat down and took a breath. Sans went into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. Red was watching Stretch for anything that can figure out if he’s the culprit. Something seemed off about him, they’ve never met and already he didn’t like him. Stretch’s leg kept bouncing as if he was in a rush or anxious, but why?  
  “Name’s Red.” Red offered his hand to Stretch, but he didn’t just start at it, “This is that part where to tell me your name.” He said as he retracted his hand.  
  “S-Sorry, just worried about my brother. Ever since he was taken I’ve been worried, I’ve searched for him for weeks. The thought of being reunited with him is all that’s been keeping me going.” Stretch’s words were soft and weak of a broken monster, but Red knew this story all too well. Sans came back with drinks for everyone, he set them down and everyone took a glass except Stretch.  
  “For someone who’s so excited to see his brother after 2 years, you look more frustrated,” Red said taking a sip of his mustard.  
  “Well, I guess I’m still mad that I didn’t save him,” Stretch said, Sans knew what Red was doing and he knew how to help. He finished his drink and went back into the kitchen, once he was out of sight from the rest. He went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and dropped it.  
  “Shit!” He yelled, but not panicking.  
  “You okay, Sweetheart?” Red called sounding worried.  
  “Y-Yeah just dropped a glass.” He started opening cabinets and moving items with his magic as if he was looking for something. “Hey, Ink can you come and help me clean it up? I can’t find the dustpan!” Ink got up and rushed to help Sans, leaving the two alone. They sat in silence listening to the noise from the kitchen until Red broke it.  
  “So, what was Blue like before all of this?” Red said as he sat down, keeping his gaze on the taller skeleton. Stretch didn’t answer right away, but yet he didn’t know how to answer.  
  “Blue was...cheerful. He saw the good in everyone, no matter what they did, he believes there was good in every person,” Red couldn’t argue with that if Blue is the swap version on Sans than he would act like Papyrus. “He loved puzzles, training with Alphys, cooking Tacos even if he was bad at it, I told him they were fine. Every time.”  
  “He was too innocent for a cruel world,” Red said taking a sip of his drink.  
  “Yeah, I’m kinda jealous of him sometimes, he is cool and the best brother I could have asked for. I wish I could be like him.” Red saw a little spark inside of him, but he couldn’t tell what it was. “Blue had a lot of friends, Chara, Asgore, Toriel, UNdyne, Alphys, and me. He mostly spent his time training, making puzzles, and hanging out with Ink. Too bad a reset would happen once they were done.”  
  “Yeah too bad. Hey, if you knew Blue was happy hanging out with Ink. Why didn’t you stop Chara from resetting? It would have been easy to convince your human to stop. They’re close, right?” Stretch froze, he didn’t know what to stay. He tightens his fist at the questions.  
  “I tried, but they didn’t listen, but luckily they went to live with Asgore once they finished a Pacifist run.” Red knew he had Stretch and he was ready to break, just a little more.  
  “Strange, because Ink told us your AU was still having resets and every Pacifist timeline human has stopped resetting.” Red pointed out. Stretch had sweat running down his face as he panicked. He was getting frustrated. “I mean it’s been-what-almost three years since the party and your human has been resetting the timeline longer than that. Doesn’t make sense.”  
Stretch shook with anger or guilt, either way, it didn’t matter. He was hiding something from them and Red was close to figuring it out. He was going to tell him if he did it or not. His answer will determine if he should dust him right there. Stretch was getting tired of the questions, he knew what Red was doing and he wasn’t going to let him win.  
  “What can I say?” Stretch finally spoke, “Charas are more determined to cause more damage, in my opinion. That is what I heard from other AUs.” Red grinned at Stretches attempt to gain his composer.  
  “True, but why would the human reset so soon? I mean to hang out with someone only takes a few hours. She reset right after they were gone, maybe to hide something or to make Blue forget he had someone else to run to; if he got hurt.” Stretch started to laugh.  
  “Why would some force Chara into resetting?” Bingo.  
  “I never said anything about forcing her.” Red had a large grin on his face, knowing that Stretch gave him all the information that he needs. Stretch growled at Red stubbornness, he stood up with his fist shaking in anger.  
  “Blue isn’t here. So I should go.” Before Stretch could make it to the door, Red grabbed his arm.  
  “Wait, let me give you my number, so I can text you went Blue gets back.” Stretch shook his head.  
  “It’s fine, I already have it. Got it from Ink this morning.” Ink came out of the kitchen seeing Stretch was ready to go home, they both left leaving Sans and Red alone.  
  “So, what do you think?” Sans asked.  
  “Stretch is the culprit,” Red said, “and he has Error and Horror.” Sans eyes widen in shock and anger.  
  “How can tell he has them?” Sans asked. Red walked to the couch and sat down, he patted the spot next to him for Sans to sit next to him. Once Sans was comfortable, Red took a breath to explain his findings.  
  “Besides that, he smells of blood and chemicals, he said he had my number and he got it from Ink this morning.” Sans could see where this was going, but they still needed proof. It’s possible that he took someone’s phone, but it could be anybody's or maybe Error’s or Horror’s Red saw this a pulled out his phone and dialed Ink’s number, he put it on speaker for Sans to hear.  
  “Hello?” Ink answered.  
  “Hey, Ink? Quick question? Did you give Stretch my phone number?”  
  “No, why? Do you want me to give it to him?” Sans took a breath trying not to get upset, but he was slipping.  
  “No, just wondering. Bye.” Red hung up before Ink could reply back. Red scold through his contacts and selected a new name. He put it on speaker for Sans and waited for them to pick up.  
  “Hello?” It was Stretch.  
  “Hey, It’s Red. Just making sure you had my number.”  
  “Welp, now you know. Bye.” He hung up and on the caller ID, it said Horror. Sans jumped up and rushed to the door in a fury. Before he could reach the door, Red grabbed him and turned Sans towards him.  
  “Red! Let go!” Sans fought to get out of his grasp. Tears ran down his face, anger and hatred for Stretch filled his soul. He wanted to see him suffer for everything he’s done to their sweet Blue. Red pinned Sans to the wall as hard as he can to get Sans to calm down.“LET ME GO!”  
  “SO YOU CAN GO AND KILL HIM! I KNOW YOU’RE PISS, BUT-” Red started to shake as tears seek out from the corner of his eyes. “I-I want to make him suffer as much as you do, but we need to stay calm and think about a plan.”  
  “We don’t need a plan!” Sans argued, “All we need to do is go end Stretch and then-”  
  “Blue will hate us.” Red said cutting him off, “Think about, we kill Stretch, Blue is safe and we live happily ever after. Then Blue finds out what we did to his only family, that was keeping him alive through hell for years. He says he hates us and leave. We’ll never see him again.”  
  “But, if we explain then-”  
  “No, Sweetheart. He wouldn't understand, Blue doesn’t remember the resets, if Stretch did anything bad to him, he wouldn't remember it. All he remembers is a loving older brother that he was taken from, that we killed. Do you really want that?” Red pulled Sans’ head close to his, so their foreheads her touching.  
  “I-I-I just-” Sans buried his head in Red’s chest, couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He wanted to make Stretch pay for his sins, but he also wanted to keep Blue safe and happy. If Stretch laid another finger on Blue or anyone that made his feel scare, he wouldn’t hold back. Red felt the same way, but ending Stretch is the only way and sadly it’ll hurt Blue even more than anything.  
  “We need to create a plan to stop Stretch, once we do Blue will be safe.” Sans nodded as he wiped his tears. Red lead him to the couch, as they sat down Red called Ink again and started forming a plan.


	19. Gone

  Since Blue and Lust were left with King, Blue has been feeling down. He tried to cheer up, but his soul cried out for them, he needed them close with him not away. They were the only reason he had to be happy, his reason to love, his reason to live.   
  “Hey, Blue?” King called to him gently. Since they left Blue didn’t move from his bed; not even to eat. “I brought you something to eat.” Blue didn’t even move. Blue and King haven’t spoken since he got here and he knew it was rude, but he could when the loves of his life were gone. King put the plate next to Blue’s bed, he wanted to talk to him but didn’t know what to say.  
  “Listen Blue, I know we just meet and I knew what you're going through, but if you ever way to talk about it. I’m here.” Letting Blue know he could talk to him was the best he could do, he left the room and back to the living room. Hours went by until Lust came back, he tried to cheer Blue up, but nothing. Lust soon fell asleep leaving Blue to think, he wanted to be with his loves not in some castle far away.  
  His soul wanted them, he needed them and without them, there was no point. Blue got up and walked out of the room without waking Lust. He snuck pass King’s room and into the kitchen, it was a clean and neat and the item he needed was in sight. He went up and took the knife from the counter, it’s only been a few days, but he couldn’t take it anymore. His soul wanted to break not having his lovers was causing him so much pain. He wanted to end it all.  
  He brought the knife up to his chest, he closes his eyes and thrust the knife towards him, but he didn’t feel anything. I opened them to see his hands stopped by blue magic, he turned his head to see King in the door away. He used his magic to force Blue to let go of the knife and turn Blue towards him.  
  “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” King yelled, “WHY WERE YOU TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE?” King waited for an answer, but Blue just shook.  
  “P-Please,” He begged as tears ran down his face, “please just let me end my pain.” King was shocked by his cries. “I-I can’t do it without them. Without them, I-I feel nothing! I want to feel happy, loved, wanted. Anything, but this! I-I-,” Blue’s tears flowed down his face in anger and sadness. Ink told him everything and that he was getting better, but I guess he’s never been away from Sans or Red.  
  “Listen, Blue,” King said, “I know your upset that they’re gone, but they’ll be back soon. If they found your dust, think about how they would feel. They’ll be sad and lonely without you, do you want that? Do you want them to suffer?” Blue shook his head, he didn’t think about how they would feel. “You got to be strong for them okay? Let's have some tea and in the morning you can send them a text or call them.”  
  King released Blue and brought him into the living room, while he made some tea for them. He set a cup in front of Blue and sat down with his own cup, the first few minutes were complete silence until Blue spoke up.  
  “K-King?”   
  “Yes?”  
  “Have you’ve ever been in my place before?” Blue asked avoiding eye contact. King didn’t answer at first, he took a moment to think before he answered.  
  “Yeah, a few times. When my brother left after and my younger siblings died. I wanted to end it all many times, but I met someone who told me I had something to live for. She doesn’t know that I’m living for her.” King blushed at the thought of his little crush.  
  “Do you talk to your brother?” Blue asked while taking a sip from his cup.  
  “No, we can be in a room together without fighting, but we don’t talk,” King said sadly.  
  “W-Well, maybe talking with each other will fix things.” King grinned at Blue attempt to help.  
  “I wish, but talking won’t erase my sins.”  
  “Well, it doesn’t have to erase them just make the load lighter.” King took amount to think about Blue’s word. Blue could be right, maybe when things settled he could invite Papyrus for lunch and talk. Hopefully, things will be better for them and they can put the pass to rest.  
  The rest of the night was them talking, Blue calmed down and soon felt tired enough to go back to sleep. King used his magic to tucked him into bed and returned to his own bed. The talk with King made Blue feel better, he had a new reason to live and he was too selfish to see it. He had to live, for them and only them.  
  “Hey Blue, you still up?” Lust asked. Blue turned to face Lust, he was holding a necklace in his hands as he purple heart eyelights lit up with love and sadness.  
  “Yes, I am sorry if I woke you up or made you and King worry about me.” Blue apologized in a tired voice. Lust held the necklace close to his soul and smiled.  
  “It’s okay, but are you feeling better?” Blue nodded, but he kept eyeing the necklace. Lust noticed and smiled, “It was Horror’s first gift to me when we started dating, he found in the dump, polished it, and gave it to me. He told me he thought of me when he found it, but now I think of him and it calms me down. Did they give you anything?”  
  “They did,” Blue was reminded of the gifts they gave him, he brought the jacket and gloves, but forget the rest. Including his stuffed toys. “The first thing they gave me was the stuffed toys. They were old, but I really like them.”   
  “I remember them, you cling to them so much. You said they represented them and they made you feel safe.” Blue smiled at the memory and closed his eyes, hoping it could give him the sweetest of dreams.  
  “Night Blue.”  
  “Night Lust.” Soon, he’ll be reunited with his loved ones, he just has to be strong for them.   
  Days passed since Blue and Lust were taken to King, Red, and Sans was making a plan to stop Stretch. It had to add in any scenario that could happen, it took long night and endless days. Days turned into weeks and then a month has gone by, they were ready to take Stretch down for good. Red called Ink to come over to go over the plan before they all left.  
  “What are you, Sweetheart?” Red asked as he looked towards Sans on the couch. Sans was scrolling through his phone with a small smile on his face, but a worried worried one as well.  
  “Reading Blue’s messages.” Red sat next to him and leaned over to read the messages from the little skeleton. Since Blue went to Storyshift, he figured out how to make a group chat for the three of them. He sent non-stop messages saying how much he misses them and loves them, a few photos showing how much he did. Red smiled at the little icons he sent to Blue and Sans, mostly red hearts.  
  “How is he doing?” Red asked.  
  “You already know, Red,” Sans said smiling at his large mate.  
  “Do I? I forgot, he sent the last message ages ago! It fading from me! Ah!” Red said playfully, Sans laughed at his mate.  
  “I’ll refresh your memory, he’s doing fine. Lust is helping Blue calm down when he has his panic attacks, but he’s warming up to King. He taught them how to make Echo Flower tea and wants to make us some when we see him.” Sans continued, he had a spark in his eyes that Red loved so much, but it faded once he reached the bottom.  
  “What’s wrong?”  
  “Blue hasn’t texted since last night,” Sans said. Red noticed as well but decided to wait. Still no Blue. “You think he’s okay?”  
  “Yeah,” Red said giving an encouraging smile, “he probably fell asleep on it and the phone must have died.” Blue did do that a few times, but he does tell Lust to tell them he was okay when he couldn’t.  
  “You could be right, but I’ve gotten no texts from Lust or King.” Sans did have a point, some Sanses like to sleep in, but it was already 1 in the afternoon.   
  “Don’t worry, I bet we’ll get a message from them soon,” Red reassured Sans. Sans believed him but had a feeling something was off. The sat and watch TV as they waited for Ink, they were watching MTT interview with the King and Queen about them remarrying. It took a while and a lot of talking, but Toriel took him back, she told Sans that she didn’t miss Asgore, but he knew she did.   
  She knew leaving him when he was at his weakest was wrong, but she was blinded by rage. Lucky, Frisk convinced them to work things out and now they’re getting remarried, Sans was happy for his friend. Watching the show calmed him down, but now Ink never showed up.  
  “What’s taking Ink so long?” Red asked.   
  “I’ll call him.” Sans pulled out his phone, but when we were about to pull up his number, a knock was heard. “That could be him now.” Sans got up and answered the door and it was Ink, but he was panicking and on the brink of tears. “Ink! Is everything-”  
  “BLUE IS GONE!”  
  They didn’t ask any question, Red jumped out of his seat and Ink took them to StoryShift. They landed King’s living room to see King comforting Lust, he turned to see them.  
  “What. Happened!?” Red was about to charge at King, but Ink and Sans stopped him.  
  “I don’t know. We all went to sleep last night and I woke to Toriel shaking me awake, I went to check on Lust and Blue. Only to see Blue gone.” King explained. They looked at each other and fear filled them.  
  “How could Stretch sneak in a castle full of guards and take Blue? Without waking anybody?” Sans asked, “He didn’t know where Blue was?” He added. King took a tablet from the table and handed it to Sans.  
  “Asgore checked the cameras from last night and as expected they were knocked out. Luckily I asked him to install the hidden cameras and look what they picked up.” Sans played the footage, it showed four guards near the entrance to the castle and a strangle gas was released.   
  It knocks the guards out and spread throughout the castle, it switched to the next camera showing the same result and it slowly throughout King’s house. As the gas flowed through the castle, the ventilation system started and cleared the gas as a hooded figure walked through the castle and into the house. They walked out with Blue in their arms, the camera caught a glimpse of their face and it was Stretch.   
  “DAMN IT!” Red yelled as he punched the closest wall, Sans send one of his bone attacks through the tablet. “That’s it! We’re going to UnderSwap and killing that son of a bitch.”  
  “I couldn’t agree more,” Sans said putting the broken tablet back on the table, “Ink take us to UnderSwap now! Stretch will get no mercy from us.”   
Ink opened a portal and they all walked through, saving Blue was their number one priority. Rage filled Sans and Red and nothing could stop them from ending the one who caused it all. No doubt about it, Stretch was going to have a bad time.

 


	20. Rescue Mission

  Ink’s portal opened up on the edge of Snowdin close to WaterFall, but still in the snowy area. Once everyone was through the portal, Red and Sans started matching towards Snowdin until they were stopped by King’s blue magic.  
  “Let us go, King!” Red growled, but King shook his head.  
  “We can’t go marching in Snowdin and kill Stretch!” King said.  
  “Why not!?” Sans yelled back on the brink of tears, but his sadness for overtaken by hatred and anger. “We all have a good reason to kill Stretch and make him pay for what he did to Blue!”  
  “Sans,” Ink said, they all knew what Red and Sans were feeling. They all care for Blue every much, even King who didn’t know the small skeleton all. He still cared for him, like he was his brother. Yes, they were beyond pissed at Stretch for putting the sweet skeleton through hell and beyond, but they needed to make sure. “Listen we’re fucking pissed just like you and Red, but Stretch still has Error and Horror somewhere. Also, Chara is missing too. Once, we have Blue and the others and make sure they’re safe. We can unleash all the anger we have on him.”  
  Hear Ink’s words calmed them down, but the thought of seeing Blue’s smile calmed them down even more. They would give anything to see their little star again, King saw them calm down and he released them for his grasp.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Red asked.  
“First, we need to find and locate Stretch and keep him busy. While he’s distracted, the others will either find the others and get them to safety in another AU. Then, we can take care of Stretch. Good?” They nodded at the plan. “Okay. King, you and Lust will distract Stretch.”  
“They not us?!” Red said. If either, Red or Sans saw Stretch they’ll kill them on the spot and that won’t help anyone find the others.  
“Because you two are too angry, you’ll kill him on sight, so Red and I will find Blue and Sans you look for Chara. If anything happens, then call the rest of us.” They all nodded and went to do their own task, before Red could leave with Ink Sans grabbed his jacket so he could face him.  
“Hey, bring Blue back okay?” Sans asked Red pulled him in for a quick and gentle kiss to calm him love down. Red couldn’t blame him if Stretch laid one finger on their little skeleton he would cause hell. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Sans or Blue.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get our Blue back.” Sans smiled knowing Red meant every word and he’ll be seeing their sweet Blue. Red pulled away and left with Ink to the Swap’s house, Sans smile as he looked towards Red with eyes filled with love. As turned away to head to the Lab check the cameras for any sign of Chara.  
  Lust and King teleported to Stretch’s post near the ruins, they found him kicking random snow puffs. They both formed their blasters and fired them at full force, the attack destroyed the post and everything around and past it. It might have been seen from Hotland or the Capitol, but no Stretch. King summoned a wall formed from his blue attack, knowing someone would interfere.  
  “Did you really think I was going to stand there and take it?” A barrage of bone attacks flew towards them. They teleported away and sent their own back toward the direction it came from, Stretch’s own blaster appeared behind them. They barely dodge the attack, Lust appeared in front of Stretch while King was nowhere. Stretch grinned at his opponent, “Wow. So, Red and Sans didn’t want to fight me, but sent a worthless Ruler and a whore.”  
  Lust growled at the insult, he summoned his blaster and fired it and Stretch did the same. Stretch was too busy focusing on Lust that he didn’t see King fire his own blaster, or so he thought. Stretch saw and formed a barricade, Lust used his blue magic to grabbed Stretch’s soul and flung him against a tree. He speared Stretch with a blue attack, Stretch moaned and became flushed and yet he gave the two skeletons a glare.  
  “Let me go you, dirty whore!” Stretch yelled. Lust wanted to slap him for the repeated insult, but King held him back. He let go once, Lust calmed down.  
  “Where are they?” King asked.  
  “Who are you talking about?” Stretch asked back avoiding eye contact.  
  “You know exactly who we're talking about!” Lust shouted, “Where is Horror?! Where’s my boyfriend?” Stretch laughed at Lust having a breakdown.  
  “I honestly can’t believe you’re dating that thing. He is obviously using you for sex,” Lust’s eyes widen in anger at Stretch’s words, “everyone knows it. I bet Horror brags to everyone saying he gets some pussy every night. He says your his good little bitch and that you only stay with him so you don’t have to go back to your AU and you know it!”  
  “Shut up.” Lust was on the brink of breaking down, he knows it’s lies but he can’t help but believe it’s true.  
  “Deep down, you know it’s true. You’re nothing to him, just something to fuck, his little whore.” That broke Lust, he lunged at Stretch but King stopped him again trying to calm him down. While they were distracted Stretch teleported away and laughed at the weeping skeleton, “Pathetic.” He sent attacks at his opponents, but Lust formed a wall and King summoned a blaster with orange eyes. Stretch dodge the attack but took some damage.  
  “Lust,” King whispered, “Horror loves you very much, but you have to be strong for him, okay?” Lust wiped his tears and nodded. King was right, he knew Horror loved him and was upset for falling for Stretch’s trick. He had to keep fighting, just until they find the others.  
  Red and Ink made it to the Swap’s house, they headed for the basement to look for anything, but as Red reached for the door Ink stopped him.  
  “What’s wrong?” Red asked. Ink didn’t say anything, only pointed to the gas leaking out of the cracks of the door. “Damn it.”  
  “What kind of gas is that?” Ink asked afraid of the answer and what’s behind the door.  
  “Looks like some heavy knockout gas, enough to take out an army or a few Boss monsters. If we go in there we’ll be out and we can’t open it or Stretch will know we’re here.” A loud blast was seen near the ruins, shooting straight up to the top of the mountain.  
  “I think he knows.” Ink said, “Can you blast it open?” Red shook his head.  
  “It might be flammable and if anyone it in there, it won’t be good.” They tried to think of a way to get into the basement, Ink came up with an idea and pulled out his brush.  
  “Red stay still!” Before Red could ask why Ink painted on his face with his large brush with one stroke, Red had on a gas mask. “There! I had to make this quick, but it should be enough for the gas.” Ink pressed Red through the door and closed it quickly before the gas hits him.  
  Red cures as Ink pressed him in the room, the gas filled the room with a thick mist, but he was able to see close up items. He reached the bottom and had to feel for anything around him, his foot kicked something or someone. Red kneeled down and felt the clothing on the person, he leaned closer and saw the silhouette of two skeletons. One had a huge crack in his skull and the other was glitching a little.  
  “Finally found ya.” Red used his magic to lift the two up and he slowly headed back to the entrance. He reached the door and slammed it opened and closed it behind him as he set the two passed out skeletons down. He took off the mask as he breathed in some fresh air.  
  “Error!” Ink cheered as tears fell down his face. He hugged and kissed his skull, but didn’t wake up. “Error? Wake up.” He shook the skeleton to awake, but nothing happened.  
  “Calm down,” Red said as he pulled out his phone and texted Sans about the news. “They took a lot of that gas in, so they’ll be out for a good while.” Another blast was heard and people from the town ran towards WaterFall in a panic. The guards either helped with the evacuation or ran towards the fight. “Stay here, I’ll go help them.”  
  “No,” Ink said before Red rushed off, “you need to find Blue. Go find Sans and see if he found anything about his location.” Red growled at the order, but nodded and teleported to Sans.  
  Sans was hiding in a closet the whole time, once he got here he didn’t have time to check the footage. After the first blast, Undyne came rushing in checking the cameras for the cause, but all she could see was a bone wall. He needs to figure out how to get Undyne away from the computer.  
  “I-Is e-everyone evacuated?” She shuddered into a walkie-talkie.  
  _“Yes, everyone is safe. The battle isn’t moving to other areas in the Underground, so they should be safe.”_ As the conversations continued Sans formed a small bone, he opened the closet and threw it so it hit the entrance to the True Lab.  
  “U-Uh? W-Who is t-there?” Sans heard Undyne moved to the door and when she was close enough he used his magic to push her through. He barricaded the door and jumped out of the closet.  “H-Hey! L-Let me o-out!”  
  _“Undyne! What’s wrong!?”_ Sans turned to the walkie-talkie Undyne dropped but didn’t touch it. He needed to focus! He pulled out the footage from when Chara first entered the Underground, but she never came out.  
  “Okay, where’s the kid?” Sans whispered, trying not to be heard. As the footage continued, he sees Stretch sleeping, a few guards talking and patrolling, still no human. He checked the other areas, but no Chara in sight. Sans moved back to the Snowdin’s camera, but it was offline for an hour, why?  
  “Hey.” Sans jumped at the voice behind him and formed his blaster, but calmed down to see it was Red. “Jeez, sorry for scaring ya,” Red whispered.  
  “It’s alright,” Sans whispered as he turned back to the cameras, “find Blue?”  
  “No, I came here to see if you have any leads for me,” Red said, but Sans shook his head.  
  “Trying to find Chara, but no luck.” Sans checked the other cameras around the same time and the Hotland and the Lab’s camera were all offline. He checks the stats on the cameras offline, they were remotely shut off, the only ones who can do that in UnderSwap were Undyne and Stretch.  
  “I did find out that, Chara must be in either Snowdin or Hotland. She never left the Ruins or entered Snowdin, if she did then Stretch must have knocked her out. Error and Horror went missing while looking around his house, so he must have moved her. There isn’t a lot of places in Hotland that aren’t free for everyone. So, she must be-”  
  Before Sans could finish his thought, the loud clacking of metal was heard close by. They teleported away and Sans disabled his wall. They hid upstairs and watched as Alphys came marching in, Undyne was confused but glad to be free. Alphys was checking Undyne for any wounds or injuries, they didn’t have time to watch the lovefest so Sans pointed to the stairway the True Lab.  
Red nodded and they teleported to the middle of the staircase. They walked down quietly trying not to alert the others, they reached the bottom and was quickly hit with a strong smell.  
  “Arg! What’s that smell?” Red groaned as he covered his nose, “It smells worst than Edge’s cooking” Sans laughed at the joke.  
  “It’s coming from this way.” Out of curiosity, they followed the smell to a locked door or a bolted shut. Sans didn’t have time to bother with it and Red didn’t have the patience to open it quietly. Red gentle moved Sans out of the way as he summoned a few bones and struck it down. Before it hit the ground, Sans grabbed it with his magic and set it down gently.  
  The room was pitch black but the smell was stronger here, it smelled familiar but Sans couldn’t figure it out. A bright and yet dull glow caught his eye in the corner, it was so dull it almost faded to black. He looked closer. A Soul? It was in am containment jar, but it was ready to shatter.  
  “What is this doing-” His eyes widen in realization and quickly turned on the light and was faced with a gruesome size.  
  “Sans? What’s wrong-” Red’s eyes widen at Chara’s body was lying on the floor, it looked fresh but the smell made it look like it was months old. He couldn’t take the sight of the body anymore, he grabbed the Soul and Sans, he teleported out and landed somewhere in WaterFall.  
  They were in a hidden area near the evacuated monsters in the field of Echo Flowers. Red held Sans close, who was in shock of the child’s body, Red rubbed his back and whispered gentle words to him. Either Sans nor Red was no stranger to corpses, but he never saw anything like that. Red has killed more monsters than Sans and was used to it, but nothing like that. Not even Edge could do that!  
  “I can’t take it anymore,” Sans turned to Red, who had this death glare. He wanted to end a life, as revenge and to satisfy his anger. “I’m tired of playing nice with this bastard. We’re going back to Snowdin and turning him into dust.” Red said. Sans agreed.  
  Stretch had to be stopped, he crossed so make lines that made Sans feel dirty. Stretch has done so many unforgivable things, he needed to end him and now. He pulled out his phone and started texting Ink about what they saw before he could send the text someone called to them.  
  “Excuse me?” Voice called. A sweet voice. A voice that could do no harm. A voice that can make the darkness of people smile. They turned to see their lost love.  
Blue. 


	21. Who Are You?

  The sight of their lost love sweet face was like a warm breeze hitting their bones, they got up started at the little skeleton. Red caressed his cheek to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, Blue let him and as his rough hand made contact to Blue smooth skull, tears followed from his eyes.  
  “B-Blue.”  
  “Are you okay?” Blue asked giving the two skeletons a worried look. The didn’t answer his question, except they pulled him in for a hug and cried tears of joy.   
  “We found you! We were so worried and-Blue!” Sans cried. He placed kisses on the side of Blue’s skull. His soul felt lighter and full, he could feel all the hate and anger disappearing. Having both his loves close and knowing they were both okay. Sans life was complete and filled with love, he couldn’t ask for anything else, just wanted Blue back in his arms.  
  “We should have never sent you away!” Red didn’t feel any anger or resentment toward anyone. We felt the weight of his guilt being lifted, instead felt love and happiness that his sweet little skeleton was back. He wanted to grab them both and shower them with love and more, he was going to protect them from everything. Never going to let anyone hurt them. “Don’t worry we’re going to get you home and everything will be alright.”  
  “I’m glad you two are feeling better, but may I asked you something?” They pulled away wiping their tears and nodded.  
  “Anything,” Red said with a huge smile on his face.  
  “Who are you?” All at once, their world came crashing down. Their souls were beating hard and fast at the question and trying to figure out if this was a joke. They stared at the skeleton in horror and heartbreak, while Blue was unfazed.  
  “V-Very funny, Blue, but we really have to-”  
  “But I’m not joking. How do you know my name, well nickname it was given by my brother Papyrus. I never have seen either of you in the Underground, but you both look like me and dress similar to my lazy brother! Are you friends with my brother?” As Blue, Red, and Sans got a chance to look him over and he was dressed differently than.   
  He was wearing a grey t-shirt, black pants, a bright blue bandana tied into a large bowl, he also had match boots and gloves. His eyes caught their attention the most, they were filled with hope, joy, and pure innocents instead of a dull color with despair and pain. Their sweet skeleton they grew to love and taught to let others love him, as here but he doesn’t remember their time together.   
  Knowing this, their souls were filling up sadness, despair, pain, regret, and sorrow. More tears fell from their eyes, their little angel forgot them they wanted to cause pain to the one who did this.   
  “Please, don’t cry!” Blue said as he wiped their tears. Even with the gloves on, they could still feel his warmth and compassion. “How about we start over? My name is Sans, but everyone calls me Blue. What are your names?” Blue’s words were pure and innocence, but they hurt so much to the larger skeletons.  
  “I-I’m Sans, too.” Sans held Blue’s hand not wanting him to let go, wishing this was a bad dream, “This is my boyfriend, Red.” Blue’s eyes shifted into stars as Sans introduced themselves.  
  “Wow! You have the same name as me! Well, it’s nice to meet you, I wish it was in a better place. The town of Snowdin has been evacuated due to a dangerous fight that happened an hour ago.” They almost forgot that King and Lust were fighting Stretch, Error and Horror should be waking up and heading on to help them. One of them should go and help while the other stays with Blue.  
  “But don’t worry!” Blue said confidently, ”The Captain left me in charge to keep everyone safe, so don’t worry I’ll keep you safe.” They smiled at Blue’s statement, it almost made them forget about everything that was happening. “So, please don’t be sad anymore.”  
  “Okay, we’ll stop feeling so **blue** about it,” Red said with a small grin, Sans chuckled at the pun. Blue was silent as he pulled his hands and crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks, it was adorable.  
  “What’s wrong? Red’s joke was very **humerus**!” Blue groaned at the bad pun.  
  “Arg! You two make bad jokes just like my lazy brother!” Blue cracked a small smile but turned his head trying to hide.  
  “Come on, Baby Blue,” Red said sweetly, “I see you smiling.” God, they missed that smile. It could brighten up anyone, no matter the situation.  
  “I am and I hate it!” Red and Sans laughed at his reaction, it was just like their brothers but cuter. Their jokes continued and Blue was groaning and complaining about them, they were still upset about Blue not remembering them. They were just glad that he was safe and alive, that he also doesn’t remember the horrors he’s been through for years, and he remembered what love feels like again. Sadly not their love.   
  They were strangers in everyone’s eyes, but in their eyes, Blue was still their sweet angel whose wings were broken and now they heal, not because of them. They looked at Blue with sadden eyes, they wanted to embarrass him and tell them so much that has happened. Even tell them about his brother, but the couldn’t if they did it’ll shatter his soul, he probably wouldn’t believe them. Hearing that his brother did sinful deeds to him in the past and will in the future, it be hard to take in all at once even if you loved him very much. No, they couldn’t do that.  
  “What’s that jar?” Blue asked. They turned to see the dull red soul, Red stepped in front of it to block Blue’s view as sweat drip down his skull. How would someone explain that?  
  “I-It’s a...lamp. I found it in the dump this morning and thought I could fix it.” Red said. Blue smiled at the larger skeleton, it made Red blush and his soul acne in pain.   
  “Wow! You must be very talented with electronics. I myself, am very good as well. I created and re-calibrated dozen of puzzles in Snowdin’s forest. Maybe once, the danger is over we can do a few puzzles.” Blue looked up to them with large stars in his eyes, is surprised them, they never saw him with star-shaped eyes. Only the dull blue ones, it was cute and it sent a warm feeling into their souls. Seeing Blue before he was sold, it was nice.  
  “Sure, it is **snow** problem,” Sans said as they both laughing at bad own pun, Blue groaned.  
  “I don’t understand why both you and my lazy brother enjoy bad puns and jokes,” Blue said. Hearing them laugh put a bigger smile on Blue’s face, knowing that he cheered them up made him happy but Blue had another problem to attend to. “I am glad you two are feeling better, but I must go and find my brother-”  
  “NO!” Red yelled, “It’s...uh..not safe for you to leave these monster unguarded.” Blue thought for a moment, “How about I go look for your brother and Sans can stay here with you protect them.” Sans nodded eagerly.  
  “Y-Yeah. I wanna hear more about you. Maybe you can tell more about Snowdin.” Blue didn’t have time to answer before Sans grabbed him and the soul and walked off. Red sigh at the sight of them leaving, but smiled knowing Sans was with Blue, he’ll keep Blue safe. He wishes he could spend a little bit more time with them, but he had to take care of a little problem. He teleported back to Ink to see Error just now waking up.  
  “Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Red called in a dull tone. They look towards him with worry looks.  
  “Please tell me you found Blue.” Red nodded but didn’t make eye contact, “Is he okay? What’s wrong with him?!” Error growled as Red didn’t answer his questions. Red took a breath.  
  “Stretch somehow used Chara’s soul to reset. Blue doesn’t remember us.” Their eyes widen in horror. They’ve known how to handle Blue during resets, but the situation has changed drastically.   
  “What do you mean, he ‘used’ Chara’s soul?” Ink asked. Instead of Red answering Error answered for him.  
  “Stretch brutally murdered Chara and took her soul and placed it in a containment jar, so she wouldn’t reset anymore. We don’t how he was able to reset without absorbing the soul, but he did.” Ink’s eye widens in horror and shock. “Horror and I came here to find out if Stretch was the cause of Blue’s pain and he was, turned out Stretch was selling Blue as a sex slave.” Red stared at Error with eyes filled with disgust, anger, and more.   
  Why? Why would Stretch do this to his own brother? Red knew it wasn’t for money because of his job as Judge, so why?! Why hurt and torture an innocent soul for years? The thought of it made Red sick and the only way to get rid of that feeling saw seeing Stretch’s dust.  
  “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ink yelled having tears run down his face, “He could have-I could have helped you!” Error wiped the tears away and caressed his cheek.  
  “Sorry Inky, you were already worried about Blue and I didn’t want to add more to it. Instead, I got you worried about me. Sorry.” Ink smiled at his mate, he slapped his head gently and kiss his cheek.  
  “You big dummy.”  
  “Where’s Horror?” Red asked they forgot he was here. Error growled at him for ruining their moment, but he was right. There was work to be done and a skeleton that needed to be erased.  
  “He went to help King and Lust-” Red teleported away, not hearing what Ink had to say. His eyes were filled with nothing, but pure hatred for a certain skeleton. He arrived at the sight and everything in the area was destroyed, attacks and scorch marks filled the ground and trees. Red didn’t care, he continued forward as he heard the sounds of the fight ahead.  
  He saw the other doge attack after attack, Lust, and King were tired and about to rest, while Horror was still fighting full of rage and bloodlust. He could see Stretch dodging all of his attacks, but was getting tired as well.   
  Stretch teleported above Horror while keeping him still with blue magic as he set up his blaster. Before it could fire Red fired his own at Stretch, he saw the blast last but manage to dodge it. He landed on the ground and gripped his arm in pain, his hoodie sleeve was burned away and ended at his shoulder. He turned to see who fired and grind at the new challenger.  
  “Finally...decided to...show up...Red.” He said taking breathes between his words, “About...damn time! I was...getting bored.” He saw the look on Red, pure anger and it made him laugh. “I see you’ve found Blue...enjoyed your reunion…too bad Blur doesn’t know you,” Red growled and threw multiple sharp bone attacks at Stretch.   
  He dodged them, but Horror did a surprise attack from behind with his ax. The impact slammed him into the ground. They both summoned their blasters and fired, Stretch, managed to block it. He was about to counter-attack when he was grabbed by blue strings and flung into a portal. The rest were taken as well, Red landed on the ground in the Anti Void. Stretch hung in the air, wrapped in blue string to exhausted from the fight to break free.  
  “Finally caught the dirty glitch for all this mess.” Error said.  
  “Enjoy your beauty sleep,” Stretch said laughing at his own joke, but no joined in. Everyone one gave him a dark glare fill with disgust for the tall skeleton.  
  “You think to sell your bro as a sex slave was funny!” King scolded.  
  “Duh, that’s why I did it and if we’re being honest,” Stretch shrugged with a calm and relaxed grin, Stretch snapped the thread with a small bone as fell down the string unraveled letting him land on his feet, “the little shit was pissing me off.”   
  Anger, no, something more passionate and dar fills their souls, Hatred? Disgust? No, Determination. They were Determined to end the skeleton, to see his dust everywhere, make him pay for everything he did to Blue and more. The all summon their blaster ready to fight and end-all of this chaos.  
  “Stretch, you pissed off the wrong skeletons today. I just hope you’re ready because once we started you’re not going to like what’s coming next.” Red said. Stretch grinned and summoned a few blasters of his own, sending them a deadly glare as the stepped closer to the group. Red chuckled, “Welp, it’s a beautiful day outside,”  
  “Birds are singing,” Lust continued.  
  “Flowers are blooming,” Then Horror.  
  “And on days like these, monsters like you,” And King.

  
**Should  Be  Burning  In  Hell**

 


	22. Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for, ENJOY!

  The fight between Stretch and the five Sanses was brutal, Stretch had some time to recover damage when Error tied him. Now, he was doing his best to avoid any more damage, while continuing his own attacks. He took a lot of damage from the previous fight again King and Lust, they didn’t look that strong, but that was his fault for getting cocky.   
  He was so busy in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Ink’s attack. He manages to dodge it but stepping into another attack by Error. He tried to move but his feet weren’t moving, he looked down to see Ink’s sticky paint. He summoned large bone from underneath him to break him free and made Error backup a few feet. Stretch took this time to regain his stamina and catch his breath, he caught a glimpse of a bright red above him. He looked up to see Red and Horror blasters fire down, they were not going easy on him as he thought.  
  He teleported out of the blast zone, only to be hit with King’ blasted filled with Orange magic. He moved out of the blast and took a sip of his honey to regain health to the max, Lust surprised Stretch from behind by using his blue magic to threw Stretch in the air and fire his blaster. The attack wasn’t that strong, but it distracted him long enough for Horror to slash Stretch with his ax.  
  Stretch hit the ground hard not have the strength to continue or the health, Error lifted him up with his strings and Ink encased his body with concrete paint. The battle was over, but something didn’t sit right with them. Stretch’s reason for putting Blue through hell just for fun wasn’t strong enough. Yes, they knew Stretch was a sadist and he needed a strong motive for his crimes. So, what’s the real reason?  
  “Heh. Welp, I lost.” Stretch said not fazed by his defeat, “So, who wants the honor of killing me?” He looked at the angered faced, “Lust, probably doesn’t like causing blood shred, but he’s been dating a cannibal. So, he might have got a few bad habits. Horror could do it easily or eat me-”  
  “The thought of eating you makes me want to throw up.” Horror growled.  
  “Or not. Error could shatter my soul or Ink could as well but would feel bad once it’s done. Red would love to kill him, after all, he was raised in a ’Kill or Be Killed’ world. If he does he’ll have to tell my innocence baby brother, that he loves so much, that he killed is the only family. For something that never happened, he’ll hate you and never love you, again.” Stretch said with a wicked grin.   
  Seeing Red looking at him with anger and hatred in his eyes, added more fuel to his fire. He knows Sans and Red started having feelings for is previously broken brother when they were already in a relationship. He took a quick look through Blue’s phone and saw the messages between the three and it frustrated him.  
  “Stretch,” Ink called pulling his attention from Red, “what’s is your real reason for hurting Blue?”  
  “I already told you-”  
  “That’s not good enough!” Ink yelled cutting him off, “You loved your brother, even during the rests, so why change that? Did we want something new to happen?” Stretch didn’t answer right away as Ink continued, they all waited for his answer to his actions. Ink was about to give up, but he had one more thing to say. “Stretch, did the reset take their toll on you? We all understand, reset cause a lot of problems and-”   
  Ink was stopped as he heard Stretch laughing, he had a huge smile on his face as if someone said a joke. They were bewildered by this, Horror pulled Lust close and the same with Error. They didn’t know the cause of this sudden laughter, but they wanted to be ready for another surprise attack.   
  “No,” Stretch said, “the resets weren’t what drove me to this, they actually opened my eyes. The made me see the real cause of my pain and suffering. It was them, Chara, or hell even Gaster, it was all Blue.” Their eyes widen in shock.  
  “Blue didn’t do anything to you!” Red yelled, “Blue was trying to make you feel better you cold heart ASSHOLE!” Red words didn’t faze him, they only made him laugh harder and louder. Error was growing more infuriated by this and tightened his strings holding Stretch, even wrapped them around his throat to completely seize his laughing.  
  “Your laugh is getting annoying! So, start talking!” Error ordered.  
  “Heh, f-fine.” Error lose the string from his throat so Stretch could speak clearly, “After the first few resets, I did blame Chara for restarting the timeline but soon realized a greater pain. I would wake up to Blue’s attempt to get me out of bed and fail until I decided to move. It was nice at first, but I never got tired of it.” Stretch said with a sweet smile on his face. “He made him happy so many times, telling me everything was okay.”  
  “That doesn’t explain anything!” Horror interrupted. “If Blue, was so great then why?”   
  “Because that little shit of a brother couldn’t feel the pain I saw going through! He had to go through hundreds and thousands of resets and yet he doesn’t remember any of them! He goes through life, with that shitty smile on every. Fucking! DAY!” Red saw what Stretch was going with this and he found it sick! He’s seen and heard of others killing others in their AU, forcing their brothers to love them, but this took the cake.  
  “You were jealous of Blue because he didn’t remember the resets!” Red yelled in anger and disgust. Everyone was shocked at the true answer, putting Blue through hell because of his own jealousy for his own brother! It was sick and pathetic even for Stretch, the resets got him thinking Blue cause all of his pain. Or he just always hated Blue.   
  “Well aren’t you!” Stretch yelled, “Our brothers goes around knowing the world is a sweet place or that nothing can go wrong if you believe in some dumb shit! He kept saying the same thing over and over, I wanted to smash his skull in if he said it again. I wanted to find a way to hurt Blue and never let him forget the pain he felt. Lucky, Chara decided to do her first Genocide and I loved watching Blue die,” Stretch from this fiendish smile at the thought of his brother’s death. “Seeing him dust was pure joy to me, but I wanted more, so I killed Chara right there and forced them to LOAD before her battle with Blue. It continued like that for a while until the little brat reset, I had to form a new plan.”  
  “So you drugged Blue and sold him as a sex slave?!” Lust said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  “Not quite. I didn’t want to sell a virgin, so I had to take care of that real quick.” All their eyes widen in horror at what Stretch just confessed. “What’s with the shocking looks? It’s not strange for two brothers to love each other. It was only appropriate that I’d be his first and didn’t Red and Sans have my brother more than once, so don’t go-ARG!” Error’s strings tighten around his throat to silence him, but he kept talking with a huge grin, “I-I love making him scream. I-I even asked my clients to video all their s-sessions together, w-watch him beg and c-cry out for s-some to s-save him. Heh. Pathetic.”   
  Error had enough of Stretch, so he slammed him down so hard, his skull had a few cracks and right arm was slowly turning to dust. Error lift him for another strike, but Ink stopped him, he loosens the strings again but had a tighter grip than before. Ink saw the hurt and disgust on everyone’s faces, but he needs to know more.  
  “How did Blue end up in UnderTale?” Ink asked. Stretch growled.  
  “Gaster. He figured out what I was going, but a bit late if you asked me. So, as I was getting Blue to my next client, my Gaster attacked me and took Blue to the void and me back to UnderSwap. I’m guessing he left him in there until I stopped my search and when I quit he sent Blue to UnderTale.” Stretch growled at his mistake. “Thanks to him my plan fell apart and I’ll have to start over!”  
  “You’re not laying a finger on Blue!” King said forming two blasters on each side of Stretch, an orange-eyed one and a blue. “Since you decided to be useful, how did you know Blue’s location?”  
  “Easy, I took Horror’s phone and used it to track Lust. It was a stupid idea to bring him, but it gave me an advantage.” Lust eyes widen and moved closer to Horror covering his face with his jacket. Horror felt this and Lust putting the blame on himself, he growled at the tall skeleton for making his love feel like this!  
  “You’re a sick bastard!” Horror said, “You sold him as a slave just because you were jealous he doesn’t remember the resets! You literally shatter Blue!” Stretch looked down in sadness, maybe he felt some amount of guilt for his crimes against Blue.   
  “I-I shattered him?” He simply said.  
  “He wanted to end it all, but he still believed you come and save him.” Said Ink hoping his words would help, but they didn’t. Stretch smile and laugh proudly.  
  “I wish I was there to see it! Him on the verge of killing himself! If he did, all his sins against me would be paid in full. Blue was the cause of all my pain and he should know it and if he loved his dear brother,” Stretch stared at them with eyes filled with hatred for his brother, much more passionate than any humans’ bloodlust, “he would burn in hell!”  
  That broke Red, he grabbed Stretch’s soul and ripped him from Error’s strings and slammed him on the ground, he heard bones breaking. He summons a barrage of attack set to kill the skeleton.  
  “RED-” Error stopped Ink from interfering, he held him close to his chest.  
  “You know this is the only way Inky.” Error said and Ink knows this, so he turned away from them and buried his head in Error’s chest. He didn’t feel anything for Stretch not even sadness for the corrupted skeleton. He was more worried about Blue. How were they going to tell him the hell his brother put him through. He’ll think they were lying to him, he held on to Error tighter as he rubbed Ink back. “We’ll tell him together.”  
  Red showed Stretch no mercy with his attacks, he wanted Stretch to suffer. He wanted the far away from Blue, to make sure he came nowhere close to either of his loves. Stretch’s bones were broken and slowly turned to dust, but still alive. He tried to move away, but Red stepped on his back hard feeling his spine turn to dust underneath his feet. Stretch was in so much pain and yet still had that stupid smile on his face.  
  “Heh. You know, he’ll never forgive you if you kill me.” Stretch said, “Even if you don’t tell him, my bro will find out and hate you for killing his only family. So, how can you live knowing that the one you and Sans saved, healed, and loved!? **Hates you.** Hehe.”   
  Red was tired of his voice, face, hell even his laugh was fucking annoying! He used his blue magic to push me deeper into the ground, he cried out in pain and agony. His screams were nice to listen to, he summoned his blasters ready to end everyone’s nightmare.  
  “Heh. He-He doesn’t even remember you! How are you going to fix that?! Yes, he doesn’t remember the hell I put him through, but he’ll remember his loving and only big brother! You... **YOU’D BE THE BASTARD THAT KILLS ME AND HURTS BLUE MORE ANY I EVER DID!** ”  
  Red got off his back and walked back to the group. Stretch was confused by this and didn’t care, he tried to crawl away from the blasters. He felt their blood thirty gazes on him, he needs to get away and get to Blue, so he tried to form a blaster or anything that could help. Before he could the blasters were filled with Red’s magic as they turned to their target and fired.  
  The attack lasted about five minutes, to make sure he was gone for good. Red pulled back his blasters, the area Stretch was before was replaced by a large crater. Not one scrap of Stretch felt, it made everyone take a breath but they had another problem to deal with. Ink fixed the whole and opened a portal back to UnderSwap in WaterFall, Red stepped out to look for Sans. The others wanted to make sure Stretch was gone for good, it was Red’s job to tell Blue. It was for the best.  
  He found them talking bunny monster and helping her with her family get back to Snowdin. Now or never.  
  “Sans!” He called. Sans turned around and smile, but it fazed once he saw the look on his face. It was over. Sans nodded and grabbed Blue’s hand and went over to Red. Once, they reached each other Sans and Red embraced in a passionate hug.  
  “Red?” Red lifted his head to look at Blue, “What happened? Did you find my brother?” They pulled away and Red pulled Blue in for a hug and pets his skull, Blue was confused by the gesture. He looked towards Sans for answers, but Sans look just as sad as Red. “W-Where’s m-my brother?” Blue asked again as tears ran down his cheeks, Red pulled away and caressed Blue’s cheeks.  
  “Blue, we need to talk.”


	23. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I wanted to make it longer and sadly it took forever. I hope you guys enjoy.

  To stay Blue was upset was an understatement. When Red wanted to talk they took Blue back to Sans’ house and left Chara’s soul in front of Alphy’s house for her to take to the Queen. They made sure Blue was comfortable and warm before telling him everything. How they found him, their relationship, Stretch’s attention, and his death. They left nothing out and Blue denied it all.  
He screamed and yelled at them for telling him lies and Red for taking his brother away from him. They sat there a took it all of it, knowing he had every right to be upset and yet seeing him like this, angry and sad. Their souls wanted to break. Knowing the one they loved was sad because of them. Blue stormed out of the house, they wanted to chase after him but they didn’t, he needed some time alone. To think about the situation he was forced into, the knew if they didn’t tell him it would be worse than this.  
  Hours went by and Blur never returned, they grew worried quickly knowing he could be hurt or lost. UnderTale was safe for any monster, but that didn’t stop them from thinking the worst.  
  “It’s been four hours, Red!” Sans said as he paced around the house, “Where could he be?” Since Blue rushed out of here, they’ve been worried and kept debating on whether they should go and find him or not.  
  “I don’t know, but let’s go and find him,” Red said as he stood up from his seat and headed to the door with Sans close behind. The decision to split up, Sans teleported to Hotland and Red teleported to WaterFall. Red searched the field of Echo Flowers hoping the little skeleton was there. Sadly he was no sight of him.  
  He asked other monsters around the area and even the AU’s Undyne, but no one has seen Blue. Red checked every secret room he knew from UnderFell and Blue was no there, he was about to give up and get Sans, but he heard something.  
  _“You Did Great!”_  
 _“Coolest Little Brother!”_  
 _“I Believe In You!”_  
  “I Love You, Blue!”  
  The phrases repeated softly over and over in a close field near the same place, where they found Blue. Red ran towards the area, the whispers got louder and louder until he found Blue surround by the flowers. All of them were whispering the words non-stop, he walked up to Blue trying to not make a sound, but it was necessary. He was fast asleep clutching one of the Echo Flowers as it whispered ‘I Love You, Blue’ to him, he had tear stains from his eye sockets.  
  “Oh, Blue,” Red whispered. He picked up the sleeping skeleton and teleported home into Blue’s room. He set him down gently and covered the small one in the blanket and left to go downstairs. Once in the Living Room, he texted Sans and it didn’t take long for him to appear in front of Red. Sans said nothing just stared at Red and up to Blue’s door, started to move check on him but Red stopped him. “He’s asleep.”  
  “Where was he?” Sans asked.  
  “The same place we found him, the flowers around him were saying words of praise and love to him. He still has one repeating ‘I Love You, Blue’ close to his chest.” Red said. They both knew Blue wanted to see his brother again, to hear his voice giving him the love that brothers should give. “What do we do?” Red asked as he sat down on the couch, “I want him back, Sans. I want my little Blue back.” Tears streamed from his eyes as the memories came flowing back.  
  “I know,” Sans said as he sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug, “I want him back to, but he has to give him time. Once, he calms down we can talk and figure something out.” Sans knew talking won’t solve anything, but they have to try and get Blue to understand. Even if he doesn’t believe them, maybe give all of them a new start and love each other again. They just have to wait.  
  A few months went by and Blue hasn’t talked to Red or Sans, he only leaves his room if he wants to bath or go on walks. He doesn’t come back, so they’ll search for him again only to find him in the same place. They take him back and he sleeps until tomorrow and it starts all over again. Red decided to stay with Sans so Blue could get used to him. Sadly Blue has been avoiding him the most, if he needs something in a room he’d wait until Red was gone to get it. He bright eyes were lifeless, they still had a beautiful shade of a sky blue but they look like he had no soul.  
  “We need to talk to him,” Red said. They were in the Living Room watching TV after dinner. “It’s two months and he still isn’t talking to us. He’s been avoiding me and been locked up in his room for a week now!” Red was mad, but no because of Blue locking himself away but he was avoiding Red. Was he scared?   
  “I know and you’re right. We need to talk and we better do it now.” Sans looked at Blue’s door, Sans hated being like this. He knows Blue doesn’t trust them and is scared of Red, they need to fix this and get there Blue back. Sans got up and grabbed Red’s hand and marched upstairs. He knocked on the door, “Blue, I know you don’t trust us right now and I understand, but we need to talk. I have Red and we’re coming in!”  
  Sans opened the door before Blue could stop them, they were meet with Blue who was getting changed and is topless. Blue tried to cover his body with a shirt he was holding, but he was really trying to cover up his scars. They’ve seen Blue naked plenty of times, but the scars on Blue’s body were becoming old.  
  “G-Get out!” Blue yelled at them. Tears ran down his face as the two larger skeletons saw his darkest secret. Sans ran to get a med-kit, while Red grabbed Blue and took him to the bathroom. “Don’t touch me!” Blue tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. Red put him down and started a bath for Blue.  
  “Take off your clothes so I can clean you.” Blue flinted at the order given to him but did as told. He kept glancing at Red who kept staring at him, but with the sadness look, he’s ever seen. Why?  
  Once done, Red gentle put Blue in the bathtub and started scrubbing his bones. He was gentle and rough at the same time to clean off any dirt, Blue did often took baths but they were quick. Sans returned with the med-kit, fresh clothes, and a towel, Blue was confused. Why would the people who killed his brother care so much about him?   
  They finished cleaning and attending Blue’s scars properly, even if they were slightly old they might have been painful for Blue. Sans took Blue back to his room while Red got him something to eat. Sans and Blue sat in silence, Red returned and handed three sandwiches and some hot tea. Blue hesitantly took them and ate began to eat, Sans and Red waited for him to finish. They smiled seeing him again healthier than before and not too scared of them, they wanted to know how he got the scars.  
  Blue finished his meal and Red took the plate and the glass back to the kitchen and teleported by Blue’s side. Blue jumped at his sudden appearance and moved away from him, Red was hurt by this and his eyes turned to Sans, he nodded and faced Blue.  
  “You feel better?” Sans asked. Blue faced him and nodded, “Sorry if we scared you early, we were worried about you and-”  
  “Why?” Their eyes widen, Blue hasn't said a word since he yelled at them, “Why do you both care? You both took part in the death of my brother and now you care!” Tears ran down his eyes, “If you say you love me then why!?” Red reached out and cupped Blue’s face in his face hands, he tried to turn away but Red made sure his eyes were on him.  
  “Listen to me, you have to know what we did was to protect you whether you remember or not. We did it to stop him from hurting you and deep down you know it’s true.” Red said glancing and the bandages Blue tried to cover up. “So, you wanna tell us something?”  
  “I-I-I believe part of what you said was true, about my brother hurting me. I didn’t want to, I wanted to still believe my brother was still the brother I loved. Before you both showed up, he started acting strange around me and to everyone. He yelled at me, hit me, cut me, telling me I was worthless for falling for ‘them’. Looking back on it, I think he meant you and Sans.” Listening to Blue made them furious, even if he’s dead Stretch manage to get more damage on Blue. Bastard.  
  Sans pulled Blue in for a hug, being careful of his injuries. Red wrapped his arms around the two pulling them close to his chest, he wanted Blue to forget everything, forget his pain and suffering. Mostly to forget Stretch.   
  “Blue, we have to believe us. We love you so much,” Red said as he held them both tighter to his chest. Blue heard their souls beat in unison, it was slow and steady and yet they beat loudly. “We’ll protect to no matter what, we promise.”   
  Promise? Blue never liked promises, they were too easy to make and break. He knew they would break it soon and he’ll be hurt, his brother made so many promises to him and broke them all. He didn’t want to believe in their promise, but something told him they would keep it. No, he couldn’t believe in their promise, but he’ll believe in them.  
  Things around the house have gotten better since their chat, Blue started to talk to them more and helped around the house when they were gone. Red decided to move in permanently and got a position as a sentry, he was still the Judge in UnderFell so he had to go back a few times. Blue, like Papyrus, convince Undyne to train him along with Papyrus but didn’t get a job as a sentry, like Sans and Red. Instead, Muffet gave him a job as a server in her new cafe in Hotland, she dresses him up in cute outfits and everyone really enjoys them. She pays him the same amount as a sentry due to all the money he’s making her, he stills checks up on Sans and Red.   
  Ink and Error visit them to make sure Blue is okay and well, they’ve been investigating whether or not Stretch was alive. So far he was dead, they told every AU’s skele-brothers about his sins against Blue and they are all alert. Everything was alright, Blue was happy and healthy with the two large lazy skeletons. Red and Sans manage to ask him out on a date, just the three of them and he said yes. Soon, they were all dating and Red and Sans felt complete again, they couldn’t wish for anything else.  
  Red and Sans were cuddling on the couch, they both had the day off while Blue was working. They both had large smiles on their faces as they watch MTT newest movie, they lost interest long ago. They wanted to do something special for Blue, he deserves some much and yet he asks for nothing. They were beyond lucky they met Blue and they wanted to show it, but how?  
  “We could take him to MTT Park,” Red suggested.  
  “We’ve taken him there already, three times to be exact. I got all of his song memorized.” Sans groaned. Red nodded in agreement. “We could bake him something,” Sans said. He nor Red were good cooks, but they knew their way around a kitchen. They did have to feed a little brother. Red nodded in agreement at the idea, but it didn’t sound good enough.  
  “We could, but how about we cook him dinner along with dessert.” Sans nodded at the idea in full commitment. Sans was about to get up from the couch when the front door opened to reveal Blue, whose face was flushed. “Hey Blue, you’re home early.” He looked a the clock, Blue didn’t come home for another two hours, “You okay?” He asked.  
  Blue nodded as he took off his shoes, something was wrong and they didn’t know what. Why would Muffet let Blue go home two hours early? Muffet loved money and if someone or thing was making a lot of it, she will never let it go without a fight or a good reason. Blue he was a jackpot to her, Red and Sans had to force her to let him leave. They worry someone will he handy and they had a good reason, he did look cute in the outfits she gives him.  
  “Muffet sent me home due to unknown reason, she said you guys will take care of it. Then gave me a week off.” Blue said. They looked at Blue with confusion on their faces, why did Muffet do that? Red was about to speak when he caught a familiar, but weak scent. Blueberries? Sans also caught on the strange scent, they followed the scent and why Muffet sent him home. They two skeletons blushed that their new discovery, how do they tell him.  
  “Blue come here for a second, we need to tell you something,” Sans said moving away from Red to make room for Blue. Once comfortable, it was time to talk. They both explained this to their brothers, but Blue was a virgin again and explaining this to your new boyfriend was embarrassing.  
  “Okay Baby Blue,” Red called with a flushed face caused by embarrassment his Blue’s scent. “Do you...know what heat is?” Blue shook his head. “W-Well, it-it’s when...well.” Red was too embarrassed to speak, but it had to be done and taken care of soon as possible. “It’s when...your body flows extra magic throughout yourself and...” He looked towards Sans for help.  
  “It will cause you to feel hot because of the...the large amount of magic…-”  
  “That’s not so bad,” Blue said cutting him off, “I’ll have more magic to use on my attacks.”   
  “W-Well, not exactly Blue,” Red said, “if the magic stays in your system too long you’ll go in a frenzy if you try to summon any attacks you’ll send more magic throughout your body. Most of it goes to-to...um your pelvis.”  
  “Oh. So, how do I take care of it?” Blue asked. They got up and lead Blue to their room, Sans and Blue walked in first as Red closed the door. Sans sat down in the middle of the bed and pulled Blue in for a kiss, he didn’t reject the action. He wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled deep into the kiss, he felt a bed dip down behind him. Hands started to wander up his shirt to caress his ribs, he pulled away from Sans to let out a soft moan.   
  “R-Red,” Blue moaned, “w-what are you doing?” Red lifted up Blue’s shirt for Sans to lick and suck on each bone. Blue moaned louder, Red turned Blue’s head towards him for a deep kiss. Being doubled teamed like this was strange and yet so arousing for him, he wanted more. Blue’s magic started to form a female body, Sans pulled away so it could finish. The sight of the body pleased him, he grabbed his large breast and licked them with care. The new feeling made him moan into the kiss.  
  “Your body is just as beautiful as the first time we did this,” Red said.  
  “W-We did this before?” Blue asked, Red nodded and slid his hand into Blue’s pants. Feeling his wet core, he rubbed it slowly gaining more moans from Blue. Listening to their sweet lovers' noises they could help, but get turned on so they increased their actions. “M-More!” Blue begged, “P-Please, I-I want more!” Sans removed his mouth but didn’t stop his hands.  
  “Alright Blue, but let’s get you out of these clothes.” He said.  
  Once all of their clothes were removed and scattered on the floor, Blue laid on the bed as Red and Sans admired him. They were both hard and ready to make this night some Blue could never forget.   
“You look amazing Blue,” Sans said causing Blue to blush harder, “I wonder if you taste the same.” Sans crawled towards Blue’s legs and opened them to see his soaked core just begging for attention. Sans slowly licked filling his tongue with Blue’s sweetness, Blue moaned at his boyfriend’s tongue. Blue threw his head back in pleasure only to meet Red large member in full stance.  
  “Do you think you could help me out, Baby Blue?” Red growled. Blue face flushed even more at Red’s cock but guided it towards his mouth. Red started thrusting slowly as Blue wrapped his tongue around the tip. “Arg, you know exactly what I like, Blue.” Red moaned out, but it was odd how did Blue know this?  
  The question disappeared from his mind as he felt Sans push his tongue inside him, he moaned sending vibrations through Red. Red groaned and increased his motions, Blue couldn’t focus as he was being seduced by pleasure. He and Red released together and Sans’ mouth filled with Blue’s sweet nectar.  
  “Damn Blue, you’re still so sweet,” Sans said, Red pulled out of Blue’s mouth. Blue’s face was had bits of Red’s cum, but Blue didn’t mind. “Aw. Red you got your cum on Blue.” Sans leaned in close and licked Blue’s face clean, getting a good taste of both his loves. Sans gave Blue a taste of his own juices, it was an odd and yet sweet taste. Sans pulled away from Blue only to be pulled into a kiss by Red. Once they all had a taste of each other, the real fun can start.  
  “Ready Blue?” Red asked, Blue blushed and nodded. Red pulled Blue up so he was over his member, Sans moved in front of Blue and held his hand knowing he’ll be in pain for a bit. “Blue, do you want to continue? We can stop?” Blue turned to Red.  
  “I’m ready.”  
  “If you wanna stop say ‘Bear’ and we’ll stop,” Red said rubbing Blue’s shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other. Blue nodded as Sans turned his head back to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Blue felt Red slowly him so the tip was brushing up against his entrance, the feeling of the tip enter him was amazing. He wanted more, he wants them, he wanted their love.  
As Blue was being settled down onto Red’s girth, he started to feel pain, he wanted to scream and yet he to moan. Red stopped for a moment to let Blue get used to him, Sans pull away and whispered sweet words to him. Blue nodded slowly and pulled Sans back into a kiss, Red felt Blue force himself down.  
  “Blue,” Red moaned feeling his tight walls squeaks him, “slow down. I’m not going anywhere.” He wanted Blue to take his time, but God Blue felt so good. Sans moved to Blue’s neck, leaving bite marks.   
  “N-No,” Blue moan as he continued down, “I want-ah-all out you inside me! P-Please, Red!” Blue’s begging unleashed something inside Red, he gripped Blue’s hip with both hands and pushed him down on the thick cock. Blue gripped onto Sans as he screamed in pain and pleasure. Red didn’t move for a few minutes, he joined Sans in kissing Blue’s body and whispering words of love and encouragement. “P-Please move Red. I need it so bad.”   
  Red lifted Blue up off his member and slammed him down rough, Blue moaned loudly at the action as it was repeated over and over. Red thrust up as Blue went down, his moans and screams of passion got louder and louder. Sans grabbed Blue’s arm and pulled him forwards so he was on all fours, Sans place his pulsing cock in front of Blue.  
  “The neighbors will hear you.” Blue opened his mouth and accept Sans thick member into his mouth, “Shit.” Sans moaned as he moved his hips. “You’re so good at this Blue.” Blue increased his actions as he was praised, Sans caught on to his and grinned. “And you’re such a good boy. Letting us fuck you like this, I bet you want more?” Blue nodded while stick suck, Red knew what Sans was doing and he liked it. He increased his speed causing Blue forcing a muffled moan out of him. The rough thrust makes Blue’s head slam back onto Sans hard and fast, he couldn’t take it, he climaxes first with Red and Sans close behind. They gave a few more to make sure Blue took it all.  
  They pulled out of him letting him have a break before they continued before they could Blue jumped on Sans. He slid his still hard cock inside him, they both moaned as Blue started riding him. Blue was so distracted by his actions that he forgot Red was behind him. Red grabbed him hip stopping him completely, he ground his cock on Blue’s rear.  
  “This looks familiar,” Red said Sans smile at the realization at the position they were in. This brought back some memories, Sans pulled Blue down and raised his rear for Red to see his target.    “You’re going to enjoy this, Blue.” Before Blue could ask, Red enter his rear. The stretching of his back whole hurt and yet it was familiar like he knew he could take Red.  
  “You like having Red in your tight ass Blue?” Sans asked as he kissed his neck.  
  “Lang-AH!” They both thrust deeply into the small skeleton.  
  “Answer the question and maybe we might give you a treat.” Sans hands slowly trailed down Blue’s back and down to his thighs.   
  “Y-Yes!” Blue moaned, “He feels amazing!” With Blue’s answer, Red started thrusting, showing to mercy in his actions. While Red moved, Sans, stayed still watching Blue flushed face.  
  “Did you want Sans to fuck that little pussy of yours?” It was hard for Blue to focus on answering, Red started slowing down to make Blue answer.   
  “Answer him. I really want to make you scream my name.” As Sans spoke he walked his fingers down and up, Blue’s body. Blue wasn’t even close to his climax, he needs both of them fucking him until he passed out!  
  “Please!” Blue begged, “I-I need Sans to fuck my pussy. I feel him thrust into me. Please! Please!” Sans thrusted the same time as Red into Blue, his moans and cries for moan fueled them. They kept saying dirty things to him to make him beg for more, the bed rocked at the sinful dance that was being committed. Soon they reached their peak and yelled in sweet passion and lust. They rested for a brief moment until they were ready for the next round, their moans fill the room as they were all lost in each other.   
  They all settled after their final round of the night, they all breathe heavy as they tried to calm themselves down. They did say a word knowing word were not needed, sleep was slowly taking them all as the all cuddled closely together. Blue was the first to close his eyes and then the two larger skeletons did too, they were all together again. Nothing could ruin this moment for them, it was perfect...  
  “I Love You.”


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Endding

  Three years have passed since Blue was saved from Stretch and everything was at peace. Mettaton and Papyrus had a kid, so did Edge and MettaFell, they often visited their brothers to check in on them from time to time. Ink and Error went back to the Anti-Void, they had to fix all them mess Stretch created in UnderSwap and in other AUs. Ink manage to heal Chara enough so she could RESET, she never felt to Ruins since.  
  Blue was happy living with his two boyfriends, they took him to see other AUs. He began fast friends with different Sans and Papyrus, he’s even on good terms with Nightmare. Everyone adored Blue, he often made time for all of his new friends and learn new skills. He has a great life, new friends, the loves of his life, and so much more. He didn’t remember a lot before and Red and Sans say not to worry about it, but he was truly happy.  
  Blue sat watching the water run down in the river in WaterFall, listening to the whispers of the Echo Flowers. Hearing sweet words of lovers, encouraging words from friends, and stories of the old. He loved listening to the flowers and the words they repeated, it calmed him as he was in thought.  
  _“I Love You, Blue”_  
  His eyes widen as he heard those words, he forgets all about his brother and heard the words he wished were his brothers. It hurt him. He wished for so much, even if he had more than what he needed. The phrase kept repeating over and over, he wanted them to stop, he wanted to forget him, but he can’t. They were brothers and Blue still loved his brother so much, it is wrong to forget him.  
  “Blue,” Blue was pulled from his thoughts as he turned to he Sans and Red with worried faces, “are you okay Baby Blue?” Sans asked. Blue replaced his frown with his largest smile.  
  “I’m fine, just thinking.” They didn’t believe him, he wouldn’t either. They sat down beside him, sandwiching him in the middles.  
  “You know this is the place where we first found you.” Red randomly said. Blue didn’t remember falling into this river, to him their first meeting was in UnderSwap. He saw them upset and wanted to cheer them up, they hugged him telling him things that confused him. He wished he remembered their real first meeting, he wished he remembered a lot of things.  
  “I miss him,” Blue said, they knew who he was talking about and they weren’t shocked. They knew he did, they’ve been avoiding this talk for a while and Blue needed them more than ever. “I know what he did was wrong and cruel, but that was still my brother. He raised him and did so much to protect me. I should be mad and probably hate him, maybe forget him but I can’t. I still love my big brother,” Tears ran down his face in sorrow at the thought of his lost brother, “is that wrong?”  
  “No,” Red said, “I think that makes you a good brother. Edge and I been fighting each other for years and after all the shit we put each other through, we still love each other.”  
  “Same with me and Papyrus,” Sans said giving his best smile, ”Papyrus says he hates my jokes and throws a fit, but deep down no matter what he says he loves me. Siblings like to push each other buttons, but it’s a way of show love to one another.” Blue smiled at their words, Red wiped Blue tears with his jacket and Sans gave Blue his.  
  “Stretch pushed the wrong buttons on you Blue, no blames you for being mad or even hating him forever. You're saying you still love him and that you forgive him shows you’re strong and we’re so proud of you, Blue.”  
  They pulled Blue in for a hug, Blue never thought of the pain Stretch gave him in that way. They were the perfect mates, they complete him in ways he didn’t even know. Red comes off as rough and intimidating, but he’s sweet, smart, and thoughtful. Sans is lazy and looks like he doesn’t put a lot of effort into something, but he’s hardworking, dedicated, and just like Red very smart. They do have their flaws that makes Blue questions their relationship, but they somehow turn those flaws into the reasons he loves them. The reasons he said yes to marrying them years ago.  
  “Let’s get you home, the kids are waiting,” Sans said as he and Red got up, they offered their hand to Blue to help him up.  
  “But we don’t have any kids.” He said brushing the dirty of his rear.  
  “Oh so Sans was,”  
  “Red, don’t!”  
  “Just **kid** ding.” They laughed at his joke while Blue groaned and walked off, Sans teleported in front of him and held him close. Red did the same from behind Blue. “Come on it wasn’t that bad.”  
  “Yes, it was.” Blue pouted with his cheeks puffed up.  
  “Don’t get **cheeky** with us!” They grinned at Blue as he tried to escape the trap that he was in, “Come on turned the other **cheek**!” They continued with their jokes as Blue tired to not smile or laugh at their awful humor, he cracked a small smile. “There’s that smile we love so much!”  
  “W-Whatever!” Blue buried his head in Sans’ chest to cover his face. “I’m going to miss moments like these,” Blue said.  
  “You’ll still have plenty of time to listen to our jokes Blue.” Red said, “Even if we’ll have two new arrivals soon.” Red started to rub the large bump that was Blue stomach, it harbors two little souls inside. Two beautiful shade of purple with a hint of blue, they didn’t know the gender and they were in no rush. They were their children and they couldn’t wait to meet them. The word he wished to hear from his brother disappeared, now only the words his husbands spoke were all he could hear.  
  It was dark and cold, where was he? The last thing he remembered was a battle that then nothing. For a long time nothing, he tried to move his arms and legs, but they were tied together by chains. He opened his eyes to see a basement or a dungeon, where was his? He needed to leave, he tried to focus on the events before now and the realization hit him, hard.  
  He wanted to make his brother pay for his sins and he did, but everything was ruined in an instant. He needs to continue his plans, he tried using his magic to summon an attack, but a shock was sent through his body causing him to scream. The scream was heard from above and the door opened, five figures came into view each with a sinister smile eyes filled with hate and bloodlust.  
  “Looks like the Princess finally woke up,” one said covered in black ooze, “now the fun can begin.”  
  “It’s been a while I’ve been wanting to chop your arms and legs off.” Another with a huge hole in their head and an ax in hand.  
  “I’ve bored lately, so please entertain me with your screams.” He had no eyes light and a terrifying soul that matched his smile.  
  “Someone new to kill, so I’m going to take my time with you.” Eyes the color of blood and clothes covered in dust.  
  “In all honesty,” That voice, “I’m glad your back, I get a chance to kill you, Stretch.” Fear filled his soul, how did he get here? Chara was dead and her soul was losing determination, how?! He moved back, but a slimy tentacle wrapped around his throat pulled him from the wall making his limbs be stretched back. He screamed in pain, one walked behind him and he raised his ax and brought it down on one of his arms.  
  The screams stopped for a moment as he saw his arm turned to dust before him. His screams grew louder, this pain, it hurt, he wanted it to stop. He was about to pass out when a shock was sent through his body again.  
  “Sorry,” said the glitchy voice, “but it's not nap time! We’re going to take our time tutoring you until you turn to dust.” He didn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is over and I hope you all enjoyed! See you all in my next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a full story. It's been in my head since I started shipping Classiccherryberry, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing. The tags will change as I continue to write.


End file.
